The Start of Something New
by Black Knightress
Summary: What would of happened if Galvatron really didn't die at the hands of Unicron? What if he lived and was sent back to Earth? And if he met a certain human girl that was indeed familiar to him? Armada-verse. No pairings yet.
1. Chp 1: Beginning

Okay... I had this story in my head bugging me to write it... And yes I gave in to it and I wrote it!

I hope you guys like it! Transformers are not owned by me! They are Hasbro's products!

Enjoy!

~~~00000~~~~0000~~~~

It was dark and dank, for all hopes to be given up in the pitch black atmosphere. For a bot, that thought he was dead when he fell into the giant monsters mouth after he had cut himself free of his rival. Instead of being devoured alive, he was floating in this dark space, unknowing that he was for certain alive.

'The pain... isn't unbearable... there is none...' He thought, thinking that this was his last hours alive. 'I thought... it would at least be torture... perhaps I am dead...'

_'You are not dead.' _said a voice, familiar to him.

'But I am... I should be! How?' He thought his mind searching for the voice. 'Who are you!? Show yourself!'

_'In due time, Arise! Almighty leader of the Decepticons! You live!' _It said.

'Where are you!? Tell me! Tell me what happened! TELL ME!' His mind ordered. He did not get an answer, instead he felt his body pull into a direction unknown to him. 'No! I need to know! What is happening to me!?'

But he got no answer, he only felt his body being tugged into the direction it wanted to go. His will didn't want to go, it refused, but his body had other plans and it wasn't responding. The warp holes were wrapping around the offline form of the broken transformer, dragging him through the darkness.

Only in his unconious mind could he see a bright light that slowly took him in.

~~~~~~~~~~On Earth~~~~~~~~~~~

"That no good jerk!" shrieked a 16 yr. old girl, wearing her schools uniform. A red dress jacket with a black skirt that fit tightly around her waist and flowed down to her knees with a white lace at the bottom, plus a white tie. The brown-haired girl balled up her fists. Her green eyes furious, with her teeth clenched together.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down Alexis!" Said one of the boys next to her walking, his spiky blond hair slightly longer. He wore a loose light blue jacket with a white sleeveless shirt underneath, with a pair of dirty blue jeans. "Hey! Take it easy!"

"What's got you so worked up?" Asked another boy with wavy brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a red T-shirt with a pair of grey shorts.

"My teacher! At my stupid all-girls school! That should be illegal! That pervert!" Alexis shouted out, shaking her fists.

"Hey Alexis! Chill out for a minute and tell us." Said a dark-skinned boy from the group, wearing comfortable black shorts with red, yellow, and blue strips on the bottoms with a sleeveless red shirt.

"Okay, that teacher, Mr. Caspner, suddenly right after class got done he decided to gromp the back of my body!" She shouted.

"WHAT!?" All the boys shouted in unison.

"That's seriously wrong!" stated the blonde.

"You're right Rad! That's sick!" Said the brown haired boy.

"At least you guys understand! I've reported the guy sevaral times now and what does the school do? NOTHING!" Alexis screamed out.

"Hey well, you got us to back you up! Right guys?" Said the dark skinned boy.

"Thanks Carlos!" She stated, a bit happier.

"Yeah! We'll protect you from that old pervert!" Said the brown-haired boy.

"Thank you so much Billy!" She said, a little more calmly.

"Yeah! We'll.... bust in and get you out!" said, a fatter boy with dark brown hair. He was wearing a pair of blue shorts with a blue T-shirt with a light black jacket over it.

"Ha ha! Aw, Thanks Fred." She said, smiling.

"You can count on us, Alexis! We'll make sure he doesn't hurt you! And if he does something you don't like... Tell us!" Rad said, clasping onto his female friend's shoulder.

"Thank you Rad. Thank you all! I can seriously count on you guys." Alexis said, calming her mood and smiling.

"No problem!" Carlos said.

"OH CRAP!! I have to get to work! Sorry I gotta go!" Billy said, jumping on both feet, hands ruffled into his hair. "See you tomorrow!"

"Oh man, he's right! I gotta go dudes!" Carlos said, running after Billy. "See you amigos later!"

"See you guys tomorrow!" Alexis said, waving good-bye to her leaving friends.

"We'll stick around for a little while longer though Alexis, Right Rad?" Fred asked.

"You bet! Until our parents call! Ha ha ha!" Rad said, laughing.

"I don't want to get you guys in trouble again! But thanks for the offer." Alexis said.

"Sure no problem." Rad said, turning off in a different direction. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"You bet!"

"I'll head off with Rad." Fred said, turning in Rad's direction. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Fred. I'll see you tomorrow." Alexis said, waving those two boys off. She was now alone and a bit uncomfortable. She then stopped and looked towards a hillside with a tall satellite on the top. She only sighed sadly, thinking about what her Transformer friends were doing. After defeating Unicron, she and her friends were brought home to Earth. It had been three years since she had seen them. Underneath her jacket and tank top, she wore a emerald pendant with a slight crack in it. She sighed, thinking about about how she really missed a certain transformer.

'Starscream.... I really miss you...' She thought, deciding to go towards the satellite. She thought that a good walk would help calm her down. And she didn't want to head home early, so she could just sit at home. Now she ran towards the hill just so she could get there faster. She figured she just stay up there, and hopefully not face her parents for awhile. Upon reaching the satetile, she decided to walk further from her rendozous point. She was now into a deep thought, not realizing where she was walking. Dropping her bag by the fench, she started walking downhill, stopping briefly.

'That wasn't fair... That jerk... He... He did that on purpose! He waited until everyone else left... Then thought it was funny to slap my rear... That jerk! I hate this... Starscream, you have no idea... about how much I really miss you!' She thought her fists shaking.

"Starscream... Why did you leave us? Leave me behind!? I really miss you!" She shouted out to the sky. With that, a small rock slipped for out underneath her foot, causing her to fall and slide down the hill. She was screamed as she went sliding down faster, but stopped when she hit the ground. She sat up slowly, eyes wide with fear. The fall had scared her and her body reacted by shaking violently. She stood up shakily and fixed her outfit. Brushing off the dirt, she gasped and quickly looked back up.

"Aw, crap... I left my stuff up there..." She said. Then she shrugged. "Oh well..."

Walking further out, folding her hands behind her as she walked forward. It was starting to darken with the setting sun but Alexis loved watching the sun set. She turned and walked backwards, smiling at the setting sun. She didn't even notice that now a figure was watching her... until he spoke.

"...You..."

With that, Alexis froze not daring to move. Her eyes widened with a mixture of fear and shock. She didn't want to turn around, didn't want to look to where she heard the voice but she couldn't move her body, it refused to move. She moved her hands from behind her to grasp them tightly in front of her. She was afraid... no terrified to the core.

"I... believe I know you... turn around human."

She unwillingly turned her head and gasped quickly.

"N-No... It can't be..." She said, shakily. "There's no way!"

"I thought I reconized you... Your Starscream's human friend, correct?" The giant robotic figure said, smiling a weak fanged smile.

"G...Ga...Galvatron!" She studdered, almost falling back. She only gaped in shock. 'How!? I thought-! I thought he died!' She thought quickly. Then she noticed that his armor was serverly damaged. His side was sparking slighty, his horns were snapped at the top. A piece of tire was missing from his high shoulder and his tank cannon was blown up. He was really a complete wreck from the last time she saw him, which was when he challenged Optimus from the inside of Unicron.

"You look surprised... Ugh!" He grunted as he tried to stand from his spot.

'You have NO idea!' She thought, trying to urge her legs to move which they wouldn't.

"But now that you're here... I think I'll have you help me..." He said, smiling his usual evil smile. "You'll make such a good pet." He laughed cruelly.

With that, Alexis ran or tried to outrun Galvatron, but it failed. She heard him coming up behind her, only making her urge her legs to move faster. Quickly climbing the up the hill, slipping occasionly on the rocks as she seen a giant shadow cover around the rock face she was on. She wanted to scream for help, but her voice wouldn't work and she only climbed faster.

"I don't think so my dear..." She heard him say. "You're not running that easily. Not from me that is."

'No! No! No! No! No! Damn it! Get me out of here!' She thought as she slipped again.

This time she stepped on the wrong bit of rock and it caused her to slide down the hill again. But she didn't hit the ground, instead she landed into the giant transformers hand. She panicked as he lifted his hand away from the rockface, only wincing from looking back. Even though she knew she couldn't jump from the long height, she pressed against his fingers getting as far away from his face as she could. She curled into a slight ball, shaking violently. But now the Decepticon leader smiled and chuckled darkly, he found amusement in the human girls reaction to him.

"What... W-What do you want from me!?" Alexis asked, with a shaky voice.

"I already told you.... I need your help..." He stated as calmly as he could as his side sparked, shooting pain through his systems.

"Why me though!? You could have easily gotten someone different!" She shouted.

"Because you seemed to be the only human around!" He snarled, losing only a little of his patience. "And when you were with the Autobots... you proved to me that you were indeed the brightest out of the human children. That is why I chose you, youngling."

Alexis was a bit flattered by the giant tryannts kind comment but that didn't stop her from being afraid of him. She knew that he was powerful and that he could be quite deadly if there was a betrayal or a huge failure on him or his army. And he was quite "persuasive" with a couple tactics in hand.

"Now then... Do you still know if the Autobots Earthly HQ base would still be operating? Is it still here or was it discovered?" He asked, leaning his free hand against the rockface, supporting his weight trying to ease warning signals his body was giving him.

Now this stopped her shaking. She merely looked at him with confusement, before letting her fear slowly raise back into her body and mind. She fought back the urge to let her body shake again. She was going to face him, head on and without a fear in mind, even if it meant that her life depended upon it. She looked him in his optics, seeing only pain fill them as he tilted his head to the right.

"Well? Do you?" He managed to say, through the absolute shock of his systems.

"Yes..." Her voice sounded small but she couldn't pull her gaze from the tyrannts optics.

"Good... Where is it from here?" Galvatron stated, now shifting his weight, regrettablely, back to his feet. Alexis now couldn't find her voice, somehow it became lost. Galvatron, now narrowed his optics tinting them with impatience.

"Speak up human!"

"T-There! Over there!" She squeaked, pointing towards a ragged cliff, positioning her gaze towards the desert range. She remembered how to get to the Autobots old HQ base. And she told him, without thinking. He followed her gaze and chuckled lightly but weakly. He then limped in the direction of her point. She gasped and held on for dear life. He would have laughed at the girls reaction, but his body stopped him from doing so. Upon reaching the girls given destination, he stopped looking for the entrance to the old base of his rival. He growled, not having any success at finding it. The he glared at the girl in his hand, one that made her shrink back into his fingers.

"Where is the entrance!?" He barked at her. She yelped, cowering from him. Seeing her reaction, he quickly changed his tone.

"Where... is the entrance?" He, this time, asked with a softer tone. He learned to do this when he had joined forces with Optimus during the fight with Unicron. He actually didn't have a choice at that time when he was suppose to treat the humans with some respect, to every aspect he truly hated it.

"Go... to that rock formation... it's fairly hidden..." Alexis said with a shaky voice, pointing towards the side of the cliff that wasn't showing.

"Alright... And when we reach it... you WILL stay with me and you WILL NOT escape. I'll make sure of it..." He said, cruelly allowing his usually grin appear. She gasped with fear. She was trapped with no other choices.

~~~~000~~~00~~~000~~~~000

Okay there! This is the end of Chapter one! Prologue was short I know, yes that tiny bit in the beginnig is the Prologue.

Plz review!


	2. Chp 2: Getting to know one another

Okay! I'm really sorry about the wait you guys! I've been really busy.

Anyways, here's chapter 2 up and ready. Enjoy! Hasebro owns Transformers.

~~~~~000~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~~~~

Entering the dark space the canyon provided, Galvatron looked around. He couldn't understand, had the human girl, who was currently pressed against his fingers and avoiding his gaze, given him the wrong directions. He decided to get an answer out of her, he shifted his hand so now he had her in his grasp. When this happened, Alexis gasped and almost panicked. Her arms and some of her upper torso was still free, she grabbed onto his fingers in attempt to escape his fist. It all failed.

"Now... let's try this again." Galvatron said, slowly with narrowing optics. Alexis froze and stopped her attempt at getting free. She knew she was in for it but she couldn't understand why he was now angry. She showed him where the base was located.

"Where is the entrance?" He said, coldly. "You didn't lied to me now did you? You would know the consequence for lying don't you?" He made his hand tighten only a little around the girls frame.

"I-I didn't lie! I swear!" She yelled out panicky. "It's here!"

He loosened the grip slightly. He was still impatient and his wounds were screaming with the warning signals, plus the horrid pain. He brought her to his optic level, in which she flinched in his grip. She didn't want to be anywhere near him if he got angry.

"Then where is the door entrance?" He asked, impatiently.

"Just... go and press in the rock panel there." Alexis said, pointing to an oddly shaped rock face. He tore his gaze from the small girl to the panel. He then limped over and pressed it in with his free hand. The door operated by opening up for them. He chuckled lightly before entering, with the door closing behind him and sealing shut. He looked around and smirked slightly.

"Well... hasn't changed much has it?" He said, finding high table stand.

"It's... been three years you know..." Alexis murmured slightly as Galvatron reached the table.

"You're right... it hasn't been that long yet..." He said, pushing her out of his hand.

Alexis gasped as she slid quickly and roughly out of his hand and onto the table. She landed on her rear with force, and it hurt her. She was rubbing her backside as Galvatron wandered from the table she sat on.

'Now's my chance!' She thought getting up slowly. She walked to the edge and regretted looking down. She couldn't jump from the height she was at, it would have been suicide. She bit her lower lip, getting to her hands and knees. She really wasn't escaping after all. She noticed that Galvatron had left her there.

"Why does he need me? I don't get it... he could have found this place on his own and he doesn't need me to repair him... So why?" Alexis said to herself as she sat back onto the table. She heard the base come to life, she only sighed sadly. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. Wrapping her arms around her legs.

"This means.... I won't see them again..." She murmured, thinking of how her friends would react to her disappearance. "I'm sorry you guys."

She sighed and looked towards a doorway that was closed at the moment. Then she jerked up with a sudden idea. She got to her feet and looked around for a climb down. She found one but it was a little steep. She gulped and slowly took her time, assuring herself that she would be alright. She slid down slowly and gasped as she went down faster than she had anticipated. She tried to slow herself down but when she reached the bottom she fell back with surprise. She quickly got up and fixed her skirt with a bit of blush on her face as she searched around for Galvatron. She sighed with relief that he didn't come back into the room. She hated not having shorts on underneath her skirt. She blushed harder at that fact as she tried to shake off her moment. Once she regained her posture back she raced towards the closed door. She knew how to work the entire base after all, she did help with a lot of the Autobots missions to which they were pleased. The door opened for her and she ran on through. The door closed behind her and she looked down the dark corridors of the base. Knowing that Galvatron was hurt, she figured that he was in the repair room. She ran to her right, heading for that room. She smirked, she would show him. Taking turns here and then, she would check the other rooms just in case Galvatron lurked in one. Then she saw a light straight ahead on her left, she ran closer only slowing down when she reached the room. She peeked in and gasped as Galvatron was sitting down completely healing in a medical ray. She was surprised at how fast it was healing him. Most of his dented armor was anew, like it hadn't even been touched. His hip cannon was back and his missing tires were there like they were never removed. And his broken horns were now back in place. When the medical ray stopped and he stood up, his side immediately started sparking. He grunted, clasping it as it sparked wildly. He had to lean into the wall of the base and slide back down to get it to stop sparking. Once it did, he sighed sadly leaning his head back. Alexis was taken back, she thought it was suppose heal him completely. She heard him chuckle lightly.

"So... this is it...." His voice had a bit of a sad tint to it. "I'm trapped on this planet once again.... and now I have that human running from me... heh she's probably gone by now... I couldn't go after her if I wanted to..."

Alexis just watched from her spot in the shadows as he slowly drifted off into sleep. Once she was sure that he was asleep, she crept forward towards him carefully not tripping over something that might wake him. Reaching him, she looked up into his face. His optics were completely offline and he was snoring lightly. She fought back her giggles, it reminded her of Carlos when he slept during one of their middle school classes and then later got a lecture by the teacher. She climbed up one of his legs to reach him. It was harder than Alexis thought it would be, she had to keep her grip on his a lot of his knee plating to keep herself from falling. She slowly slid down his upper leg reaching his thigh. This was where he wasn't completely healed. In a strange way, she felt bad. She knew she should have been running away from him but couldn't bring herself to do it. She looked to his side, with a careful step she touched it lightly. She had really never been this close to a Decepticon but Starscream. Starscream cared about her, she knew it too. In a way, she knew that he loved her but she was too young to return his feelings back then. That he also knew. When Alexis and her friends threw a party for Starscream and gave him a present, his feelings came too. But now that he was gone, she now realized that he had loved her. He was always happy to see her face when she seen him at the base. Alexis sighed, she missed him dearly. In a way, she loved him too but now she couldn't return her feelings to him. He sacrificed himself to save her and his planet. Thinking back on those memories nearly brought Alexis to tears. She shook her head to stop the tears from forming. She continued to run her hand carefully across the tyrants stomach where it had been sparking earlier. He shifted a little, to which Alexis froze. But it was only a small movement, she then heard him snoring lightly again. She then relaxed, placing her other hand on his side. She then wondered, what if she could make the power-hungry tyrant soften, like her and her friends had done with Starscream. She dropped her shoulders, removing her hands from his lower torso. She turned and sat down on spot, leaning against his thigh. She went into thought as she brought her knees up. She wandered into her thoughts, replaying her memories in her head of when the Transformers were on their planet. There her memories of when they found Highwire, Gindor and Sureshock, and even the adventures they had with the Autobots. She felt a little sad replaying those memories in her head. She reached into her shirt and pulled out her pendant looking at it for awhile. She sighed, putting it back into her shirt so she wouldn't burst into tears.

Galvatron onlined his optics dimly and looked down, a bit surprised to see the human girl there. He could have sworen that she would have ran off by now, but instead here she sits on his upper leg. He kept himself from being shy about having the young female sit there so close to him. He had a bit of a bad history with females and was lucky to not have to deal with them alone. But he had to act tough and aggressive to scare them into thinking that he wasn't something they should mess with. But the human girl seemed to have cared much. Galvatron allowed a small smile cross his lips, knowing that the girl didn't know that he was awake and watching her. He shifted so he could still see the girl. Even when he and his followers would always run into the Autobots on this planet when they had brought the humans with them, he had always found an interest in her. She seemed to have the ability to be a team leader. He had found her even more interesting when he realized that his Second-in-command, Starscream had taken a liking to the human girl. The seeker's feelings and emotions were slightly predictable whenever he had brought up the human child. He knew that his fellow solider had loved her. Now, it was his turn to find out what makes this human special and what made him change after coming in contact with the female.

Alexis didn't realize that it was now quiet in the room, she was too deep in her thoughts. She sighed, figuring that she should probably leave him be until he woke up. She stood and froze when she heard his light chuckle.

"Going somewhere?" He said, quietly.

Alexis spun around quickly that she nearly lost her balance and almost fell off his leg. And quick hand stopped her and let her fall back onto his leg facing him. She looked to him in surprise.

"What?" Galvatron asked gruffly, leaning his elbow unto opposite knee and leaning into the palm of his hand.

"I-I-I... I thought you... asleep.." She said, studdering.

"I was, until I woke up and seen a certain human sitting on me." He smirked at her surprised reaction. "Couldn't resist could you?"

Alexis could not stop her upcoming blush, it turned her face bright red earning another laugh from Galvatron. She looked away hiding her face from him, she had never felt this embarassed before. This was worst then the time her friends threw a surprise party for her birthday when they all dressed up as clowns.

"I never would have thought.... that a human could change colors that fast before." He chuckled, watching the girl hide her face further. He looked at her and was somewhat relieved that she didn't decide to run off after all.

"So..." Alexis started, lifting her head up slightly.

"What?" He raised an optic brow.

"I'm guessing.... you're not going anywhere so... maybe..." Alexis was trying to find the right words to ask him if he wanted to talk.

"No."

"Huh? Why not?" Alexis looked up and met his gaze. He dimmed his optics, looking bored. Alexis's face had finally returned to its natural color and her eyebrows nit together in almost disappointment.

"Why would I want to be friends with a human?"

"What!? I'm not asking you to be my friend! That's your choice... I was just going to ask if you wanted to talk."

"What? Then what are we doing now!?"

"I mean get to know each other a little better. Just asking simple questions okay?"

"Oh."

Galvatron brightened his optics to their true red color, watching the girl. She gazed back with a determined look. He sighed and shook his head in disapprovement.

"Fine. Ask me anything you want." He finally said, regretting that he was actually admitting defeat at the hands of a human girl. Alexis smiled in victory but then he smirked causing her to lose her smile.

"But I, also, have the right ask you anything I want to know." He smirked, he was planning on making her sqirm with embarasment.

"Deal! I can answer anything you dish out!" Alexis challenged.

"Oh? Fiesty little spirit? This will be interesting." He chuckled. He was starting to like her, for her more dominment side.

"Okay... but first..." Alexis started, looking to his side.

"Hm?" He tried to follow her gaze and then he realized what she was looking at; his side. He groaned before placing a hand over his optics. Alexis looked up at him with confusement. She was hoping that maybe there was a way to get his side to heal up. She stood up, putting her hands on her hips. She looked over from his side to the floor, wondering if she should try the jump. Before she made her choice, she fell backwards and squeaking into the palm of Galvatrons hand as he began to stand slowly. He smirked at the young girls reaction, finding it funny that she wasn't entirely afraid of him. The moment he stood was the exact time his side sparked. He grunted almost falling back down but kept a slightly steady step. He walked slowly out of the room with the girl in his hand. Alexis just sat there, putting her words into her mind not saying them. She wasn't understanding why Galvatron was threatening her, making her beg for her life. Perhaps he had a different plan in mind with the human girl. She didn't know where he was taking her or where he was heading to. He paused for a moment, wondering where he could have his side fixed.

"So..." He started, making sure he caught her attention. "Where can I exactly get fixed?"

"Um... Hold on, let me think..." Alexis said, crossing her arms. She had to remember where the one healing generater was that could heal the transformers to their 100% capacity. After a minute of thinking she remembered, she stood up carefully.

"Okay there is a room down the hallway here." Alexis started, pointint forward. "In this room there is a generater that I know will heal you completely."

"And you know this.... how?" Galvatron asked, with an optic brow raised.

"Easy... I used to hang out with the Autobots remember?" Alexis said, "Plus I had some extra time so I hung out with Red Alert and he pretty much taught me about the generater."

"I knew you were smarter than the others." Galvatron said, smirking.

"I'll take that as a complement." Alexis stated. She kept her eyes down the hallway, avoiding Galvatron's smirk. She kneeled down so she wouldn't fall off and hurt herself, that was the last thing she would ever do. She wanted to retreat to her thoughts but thought better of it, seeing as Galvatron really wouldn't let her daydream. She was still worried about how her friends would react to her sudden disappearence. The door to the genarator room opened allowing them entrance. Galvatron picked up Alexis, with his other hand, by the back of her jacket causing her to squeak in panic. Realizing that her feet were no longer touching grounded she didn't try to squirm, in fear that Galvatron would drop her. She was twisted around, so she was facing Galvatron. She pressed her hands close to her heart and she gulped nervously.

"You act as if I'm going kill you." Galvatron said, in a mock hurt voice.

"How do I know if you are or not? I don't trust you." Alexis said.

"Smart choice. But I really have no interesting in killing you..." Galvatron started.

"Prove it!" Alexis snapped, mentally amazed at what fear could do to make a person react.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already." The tyrant sighed. Alexis paused for a moment, he did have a point on that.

"Okay... I guess I can believe you on that..." Alexis said a little unsure of herself. He just shrugged and walked over to where the control panel to the generator, placing the girl on it. She stood and looked to the controls, hands on her hips.

"Okay... I can get this to work for you... if you could, go and sit in that chair. The cable wires will automaticlly link up to your systems and be able to fix you. Don't give me that look! I know what I'm talking about!" Alexis facing Galvatron. Galvatron merely raised an optic brow at the girl before turning and doing as she said. Sitting down and leaning back he watched as the girl turned the machine on and began pushing down on the buttons by jumping on them. As she had said, the wires quickly linked up to his systems drive and began to rebot up on all of the fixing programs. He then smirked and looked to the girl with a smile, to which she folded her arms across her chest with a of disapproval. Alexis knew what he was thinking.

"It's time for our little chat that we both promised earlier." Alexis said.

"Then let the fun begin."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~000000~~~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~

Wah! It's finished! Sorry about the cliffy! And I will try and update all the stories I can, seeing as I am busy with some other stories to which I may be adding a new one.

Anyways See ya!


	3. Chapter 3: A interesting moment

Sorry it took so long to upload this. I've been pretty busy.

So anyways, here is Chapter 3 of this story. Enjoy!

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

* * *

Alexis didn't know that if a stare down was the best way to start their conversation but seeing as that's all they were doing, she went along with it. Galvatron merely kept his amused look at the girl, oh he was going to get her to squirm with embarrassment when he was done with her. Putting her hands on her hips, Alexis decided that she had to break the silence between them.

"So... What questions do you have in mind for me?" Alexis asked. The smirk on Galavtrons face deepened, to which made Alexis regret asking.

"Oh now, let's see... I have a few here that I'm quite curious about." He said, the smirk never leaving his face. "What shall the first question be I wonder?"

Alexis gulped quietly and a little nervously, what did he have in store for her? Whatever it was it couldn't have been a good thing, that telling by the look on his face. Alexis assured herself that it couldn't be THAT bad.

"I think I'll ask about your reproduction health education." He said. Amused by her sudden surprised reaction.

"...Oh my god. You've got to be kidding!?" Alexis said out of surprise. He wanted ask about her sexual education? Was he nuts?

"You said I could ask anything." He countered with a wide fanged smile. Alexis sighed in frustration.

"Now I'M curious... Why do you even want to talk about my sexual education?" Alexis asked.

"I'm not asking about your knowledge of it... I'm asking it mainly on you." He waited for next response to the question.

"....Why the hell are you even interested in my sex life!? I don't have one!" Alexis stated, fighting back a blush threatening to appear.

"You don't have one?" He asked bluntly.

"No! I! Don't!" Alexis said, making each word sound like it was it's own sentence.

"Then are you telling me.... that you're a virgin?" He asked knowing that this would get a response.

"Uh...... Yeah." Alexis wasn't all that comfortable telling a giant male tyrant that she was a virgin, but seeing as he probably would have bugged her about it she thought that it was best to tell him.

"I see..." He was bit disappointed, he had hoped to get her to squirm at the subject but she didn't sound uncomfortable about it.

"Okay it's my turn." Alexis said, also thinking. 'Pay back time for asking that!'

"Oh?" He watched for her questioning, she couldn't bring up anything bad now because she was a mere human girl.

"Well... Are you a virgin?" She asked, nearly laughing at his surprised expression. He widen his optics in horror and surprise, for a mere human girl she was quite smart and quite the taction. He admired that part about her.

"To be honest. Yes I am." He was open about that. No femme on Cybertron put any interest on him, that and he wasn't fond of how they acted when he entered a room. Going all gaga over him drove him crazy, after awhile he warned them not to come after him. To which they obeyed with frightened looks.

"...Wow, you're open on that aren't you?" Alexis asked a bit surprised herself.

"Yes I am." He said, impatiently. "Is there any other questions you have to ask me about?"

"Well... Yeah. What was Cybertron like before you and Optimus started the war?" Alexis asked, going onto a more comfortable topic. Galvatron didn't have a look of surprise on his face but a calm one. He had to admit he wasn't entirely sure himself, seeing as he only managed to get the position after defeating the older Decepticon leader. He leaned back thinking of a way to answer that. Then there was only one answer for the question.

"I frankly don't know." He said. Alexis didn't even seem surprised by this, she could have sworn that he would have known. "I merely just took the position the time required it, and I'm positive that Optimus did the same."

"Really? What do you know then about Cybertrons history?" Alexis asked, now sitting down on the edge of the control panel.

"I know that for certain that our war didn't start until after the minicons emerged. But before that, everything there was just daily activity. For instance, the Autobots and Decepticons still existed at that time. But we weren't exactly at war with each other, we just lived differently." Galvatron explained as Alexis listened closely. Alexis glad to finally know more about Cybertrons history, seeing as most of the time that she was with Autobots, they were really busy trying to stop their enemies. But hearing it straight from the big boss of the Decepticons felt odd to her, sure she remembered that she had asked them several times. Just as they were ready to explain it to her, they were called off to do some sort of errand.

"How interesting.... Starscream told me the same thing..." Alexis said, almost quietly. She had asked Starscream about Cybertron as well, he had definitely told her all he knew. She was glad to make friends with him, that she had a little bit about Cybertron from him before he died trying to save them from Unicron.

"Really? That must have been when he betrayed me before. Not that it matters here now." He said, leaning back. "He was a bit of a fool...."

"WHAT!?" Alexis said, outraged. This caught his attention, he looked to her. "How dare you say that about him!"

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Starscream wasn't a fool! He saved your sorry butt from getting destroyed by Unicron! You should at least be respectful of him!" Alexis said, completely outraged now. "If it wasn't for him -"

"If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be in my current condition on this ridiculous planet! If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have even bothered coming here period!" Galvatron argued. "He is a fool beyond fools."

"He is not! He was a good character, and you have absolutely no right to say that about him! He's not a fool!" Alexis argued back.

"Listen and listen well, girl. If he hadn't let the minicons escape in the first place then none of this would have ever happened!" Galvatron argued, this time nearly growling it.

"Stop blaming him! Maybe if you put a little faith in him then he wouldn't be dead!" Alexis argued again. She wasn't about to back down now. "He deserved to be treated with a lot more respect!"

"I must disagree with you... for you knew nothing of him. He was nothing but a worthless fool that only knew how to fight. He was a solider and that was all he was good for was being a warrior. Nothing else concerned him!" Galvatron also stood his ground against the girl.

"He was a pretty decent fighter, yes. But he was a good friend! Stop calling him out!" Alexis shouted, clenching her fists.

"Now you're getting stupid. He didn't even care about you or your pathetic race for that matter. In fact, He hated you insects!" Galvatron said, knowing that this would pierce her ego.

"That was before he came to join us! He changed for the better when he came to us for help, you were going to destroy him!" Alexis argued. She did feel a little hurt that he said that but she wasn't going to let that get her down.

"Quit acting like a know-it-all, He's fool and that ends this argument." Galvatron stated.

"No it doesn't! You would have been blown to pieces if he hadn't showed you Unicron's power! He saved you and all you can do is call him a fool! He's not a fool! Something tells me that YOU are the bigger fool!" Alexis said, this time not controlling what she said. She quickly regretted it when he gave her a piercing death glare, to which she froze.

"You are calling me a fool? Do you even know who you're talking to!? I've been able to conquer quite a few Autobot empires! If you know what's good for you, you'll back down immediately."

Alexis shut her mouth, and looked down to the ground. She was upset and angry, but what else could she do? He was a giant robot with one nasty temper. She didn't bother trying to press the subject seeing as he wasn't going to budge on his point of view. The generator finished his scan and then released the recharging cords. With a dark chuckle, the tyrant stood up.

"Ah. That's better." He said. Alexis looked up and noticed that he was morely looking towards the door, as if in thought about something with a grin on his face. She sighed, and found her own way off the computer control panel. Crawling down it and then reaching the bottom did she brush herself off. She walked towards the open door, as Galvatron had opened it himself and walked out. She then ran the opposite direction of him, getting him to look at her in confusement.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked, a bit sly.

"I'm leaving! That's what!" She said, stopping and glaring at him.

"Leaving where?"

"I'm going home!"

He chuckled darkly, now making her back-up in fear. Nothing good came from him laughing like that.

"Oh, I don't think so... You're not going anywhere." He said. He laughed his cruel laugh, causing Alexis to run for her life in the opposite direction of him. She ran like her life depended on it. She heard his footsteps not to far behind her, to which she panicked. She took a sharp turn around the corner meeting with a hiding place that would help her to her advantage. She took her chance and hid in the dark corner to which was fairly well-hidden. Galvatron walked around the corner like it was nothing, then chuckled darkly as he stopped.

"My dear, you really need to try better than that to hide from me." He said.

'Wait how did he.... Oh yeah stupid question, he's a high-intelligent robot.' She thought, mentally slapping herself. She then crawled through the small hole that her friends and her had once used. That got Galvatron to growl, he bent done and tried to grab the girl before she got into the vent. But he was a bit short when she managed to crawl far enough inside.

"You can hide my dear, but just remember that you can't keep running from me forever! I'll hide you and trust me when I say this... You can't leave this place even if you wanted to!" He said, standing up again.

Alexis shivered when she heard his laugh from inside the vent shaft, he was kidding either. She then just sat against the wall of the vent, took out her pendant, and looked at it. She was in deep over her head, why even bothering to run from a giant evil robot when he was just going to capture her again? She sighed sadly, now hugging the pendant close to her.

"Oh... Starscream, I don't know what to do anymore..... I've just... just gotten myself in situations where I just make them worse..." She said, on the verge of tears. "I can't do this... I really wish you were here..."

She brought herself up and closer into a ball, hugging the pendant as if it would disappear in a second if she had let go. Then she heard his dark chuckle close to where she was hiding and she froze.

"You can hide all you want, but I'm guarding your only exit out of this place... Good luck trying to run." He said. She waited and listened for his footsteps disappear down the hallway. She realized that the exit to the base was where she had entered before, that was where he was heading. But wait, there was two exits... The secret door to the entrance which was what Galvatron had mentioned and the warp gate. The only way to truly escape him, was through the warp gate. She took her chances. She crawled out of the hole and made a run for the warp gate. Alexis prayed that it still worked. And to her luck, Galvatron wasn't there. She ran to the control panel and typed in a random area. She smirked as it quickly came to life and she made a run for it.

"Let's see how he likes this!" She said, as it fired to life. She felt the tinkling sensation of the gate begin to wrap around her frame, it was in between a good and bad sense. She heard the loud running footsteps of Galvatron. She turned around only to see him enter the room with widened optics.

"You idiot!" He yelled.

Before she knew what else happened she was transported, now she knew why only she could go places with the Autobots. It seemed to take ages to where she was going. Suddenly she came face to face with freezing cold snow. She stood up but ended up falling back down with her wobbly legs. She looked around, she had been transported to a cold region. She shivered and let her stomach finally settle down from it's wild ride. She stood up, rubbing her arms in an attempt to keep herself warm. She took a few steps just looking around. The wind picked up, making her shiver even more. To much had happened in one day for her. She kept walking hoping to eventually find a town. She only had just rounded a corner to hear what sounded like someone had just warped in behind her. Not even taking the chance, she took off running. She figured she wouldn't get to far before he caught up and re-captured her again. She didn't care she kept running. It wasn't long before she tripped and fell into the freezing cold snow once again. She didn't bother getting up knowing that it was no good to run anymore. Instead she lifted her head out of the snow, and immediately just put it back down. A loud frustrated sigh caused her to freeze with fear. Not to long was she picked up by her pursers hand.

"For being as smart as you are.. that was indeed a foolish move." He said. She didn't look at him directly knowing that he was probably a little frustrated with a small being like her. Galvatron did a motion like he was rolling his optics.

"Look it's not going to do you any good to just come out here and freeze yourself to death. So quit acting like a brat." He said gruffly before setting her on the palm of his hand. Alexis now realizing that she was cold, she grabbed her upper arms shaking from the cold.

"Oh great, this time I actually did scare you..."

"N-N-No yo-o-ou i-i-i-idiot... I-I-I'm f-f-f-freez-z-zing c-c-c-cold...." She said through chattering teeth.

"You should have said something then! I just assumed.... Argh! Forget it!" He said, setting her back down on the ground. Then he transformed into his vehicle mode which really threw Alexis off.

"Get in..." He said, opening the compartment door. "What are you waiting for!? GET IN!"

She did as she was told and climbed into his vehicle's compartment. She felt odd after sitting down and he closed up. She was still cold as ever, Alexis hugged herself in an attempt to keep herself warm. She had to admit she was a little warmer than before, but she wasn't comfortable seeing as her friend's worst enemy was the one who was giving her a ride back home. She leaned back into the seat pulling her legs up in a position that would keep her warm. It was both a attempt to keep herself warm and to keep herself from feeling uncomfortable and inferior. Alexis wasn't too sure if he could sense her uneasiness or was just oblivious to that fact. Then after a few minutes of wandering around, a low growl came from Galvatron that got Alexis to look at him in question.

"What?" She asked, the mist of her breath becoming visible.

"Where.. is the entrance... to that stupid Warp gate!?" He growled. She nearly burst out into a fit of giggles but managed to restrain herself. She remembered that when he and his Decepticons were still fighting the Autobots, somehow his warp gate would always be open. But the Autobots warp gate would close after they entered through it, as a security measure. She just smiled.

"Well... probably unlike your old warp gate system. The Autobots have theirs programed to automatic close off and only reopen on their commands." Alexis said.

"WHAT!?" He roared.

"But... I think I may know a way back... but it feels like it's getting colder... I'm not exactly made to be in cold weather you know.." Alexis stated, automatically rubbing her arms. "...I can get us back.... after I get warmed up somewhere..."

He sighed in annoyance. But he ranked up his CPU and searched around the current area, if he was going to get them back he was going to have to keep his only chance of returning to that base alive by all means. Then a small marker seemed to appear in his search. It was a small human town. He knew he would have to keep hidden until the girl was fully healed. He was impatient but it was the best he could do.

"Alright listen... There's a small human town and seeing as you probably don't want to cause a scene... you're going to have to walk there after I drop you off from a certain distance... Is that understood?" He asked her.

"That's perfect. I'll..." She started, suddenly remembering her home town. She knew her parents would try and send out a search party for her after she had been gone for about ten hours now. She started rethinking of how they would react if she came back. She knew that they would hug her and then later yell at her for leaving like she did.

"..Does it matter of how long it takes for me to recover?" She asked, curious for his answer. He seemed to growl.

"No it doesn't..." He said, probably through his teeth she thought.

"Thanks..." She said, then covered her mouth as she prepared for a sneeze. "A..A...AA.. ACHOO!"

"Great... Just great! Now you're getting yourself sick!" He growled.

"Not my fault! Blame the weather! Are we almost there?" She asked after putting her hands on her lap.

"We're not to far from your drop-off zone. So get ready to get out." He said.

Alexis decided not to say anything seeing as he probably wasn't in the best mood to argue with. She merely just prepared to get out when he stopped, knowing that she either get out on her own free will or he would eject her out the hard way. And she wasn't going the hard way, she didn't exactly want a face full of snow. She would rather recover than get worse. Though she was more than happy to not be going home straight away, she was not going to face her parents right away. She couldn't take their constant nagging that would only make her feel worse. In general she couldn't stand them, how they managed to go from good to worse was beyond her. She just let her mind drift unto other things that were more important to her. She started thinking about her friends, the only people she believed truly cared about her being. They were always around when she was down, and not to mention, they had been friends since grade school. She then started thinking about the Autobots and everything that had happened when they were on Earth for their time during the minicon search. They were also great friends with them, they had always cared for their safety. But when it came to the Decepticons, they weren't even bothered with until the minicons were discovered by them. Then thoughts and memories of Starscream came back to her. To when he first came to Earth and to when he had joined the Autobots because Megatron had turned against him. He wasn't liked at all by any of the Autobots when he came to them with his story. But Optimus and herself seemed like the only ones that truly understood what he went through. It everything Alexis had to just and try to make friends with him, to which he had refused dramaticly. He simply didn't want anything to do with her. But until they threw a surprise party for him did that change. They had made him that gift and he seemed to soften a little after that. Alexis did have more luck in talking to him easier. It came to the point to where he had actually went looking for her around the base just to talk to her about what humans do on Earth. She was so relieved and happy to see that her friendship bond just seemed to deepen every time they had the chance to talk. She then went to back to a memory where they did have a interesting conversation. It was where he had went looking for her around the base.

~Memory lapse~

It was a summer day and Alexis had been dying to try out her new sun dress. A light blue dress with some yellow ribbon, and fit perfectly on her. She wore sandals and just walked around the base. She wasn't the only one trying out new summer clothes, she had seen Rad in a red Hawaiian shirt with a pair of grey shorts to go with it. Carlos had a new black tank top with some red surfer shorts with a pair of black sandals and new sunglasses. Fred wore a shirt with light blue vest and a pair of black surfer shorts. Billy wore a pair of new sunglasses and yellow Hawaiian shirt with white shorts and sandals. She was just glad that they were busy with what Hotshot and Sideswipe were doing. They were apparently both teaming up to challenge Scavanger to fighting match to which Alexis had the feeling they would lose. But the boys wanted to watch them and cheer them on, she had better things to do. She entered the command center and got a greeting wave from Optimus.

"Hello Alexis, how are you?" Optimus asked, kneeling down to one knee.

"I'm great Optimus, thanks for asking!" She said with a smile.

"That's good. I guess the boys are watching Hotshot and Sideswipe try to take down Scavenger?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah that's it. I don't get it really.." Alexis said folding her arms. Optimus chuckled.

"I don't know Alexis... I know that I plan to see this for myself, I'm actually quite interested." Optimus said with another chuckle. "Scavenger could use a extra hand."

Alexis giggled a little bit, as Optimus stood back up to two feet again. As he went to leave, he suddenly stopped and turned around to face once more.

"By the way Alexis... Starscream came here looking for you." Optimus said. "I'm honest surprised... when did you two become good friends? I know he's a hard shell to get through so I was just merely curious."

"Yeah... you could say we're friends." She said. "And if you see him, just tell him I'll be outside."

"I understand, I'll be sure and pass the message for you." Optimus said, opening the door and walking through.

Alexis smiled and headed out of the base to just sit outside and watch the clouds. She always liked to do that everytime the boys wanted to watch something that didn't seem to interest her that much. But it was funny to hear both Sideswipe and Hotshot literally plan out how they were going to try and take down Scavenger. She climbed out on to the mountain side, where it was hidden from the towns view. She sat down the best she could in the dress. Leaning back against the rock face and looking up she stared at the clouds. She finally closed her eyes and went to thinking. A pair of heavy footsteps broke her out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes and looked up into a pair of red optics that belonged to the figure that blocked the sun from her.

"Hey Starscream." Alexis said with a smile.

"Hello..." He seemed unsure of himself. She merely smiled up at him.

"You can sit down here you know." She said. He hesitated and then carefully sat down next to her. He was still a little weary of her ever since they gave him that gift. She was pretty sure that he was still flustered over it.

"Optimus told you that I was looking for you?" He asked.

"Yeah he did." Alexis said. "Do you want to talk to me about something?"

"Yes.. there is... something I'm curious about. I just want to ask you your opinion on it..." Starscream started gazing down to her. "What I want to ask is.. I guess I'm honestly curious about you and your friends human wear. It's not what you usually wear. So why do you wear such a fashion. Is it a custom?"

"Mmm. You could say that. When it's really hot out like today is, it's just more comfortable to wear. And I guess you could say it's a custom to wear something like this in the summer time." Alexis stated. "That's my opinion I guess..."

"I see. How interesting... I learn something new about humans each day that I'm here." He said.

"See? Isn't a good thing that you're giving us a chance?" She asked standing up and looking up to him.

"It is." He answered

Alexis smiled and climbed onto his leg, he looked to her with some curiousity in his optics.

"I mean... that is to say this.. I'm glad to be your friend Starscream I am really." She said, putting her hands behind her.

"Thank you. And I'm the same way with you. You are a great person Alexis, I truly mean that." It was his turn to give a small smile. She felt a blush raise fast onto her face that it caused him to chuckle.

"I..I'm flattered to hear you say that..." She said.

"Is it a bad thing?"

"No of course not! I'm just happy to be considered a friend." Alexis said.

"You know... I'm starting to like you so much more Alexis." Starscream said.

~End of Memory lapse~

She sighed, she should have caught right away when he had said that. She missed him, and it was almost painful to think about it.

"Hey you girl!" Galvatron growled. It caught her attention.

"Yes?"

"This is your stop.. Now get out!" He snapped.

"I'm going! I'm going! Sheesh! Can you get anymore impatient?" Alexis said, as he opened the hatch to let her out.

"Don't forget I can still crush you like a bug if I wanted to." He said, semi-threateningly.

"I know, I know..." She said climbing out.

"Hurry up! I don't have all day!" He said impatiently.

"You're only proving my point now..." She said as her feet touched the cold snow.

"Oh shut up!" He snapped.

She stuck her tongue out at him, and she trended through the snow towards the town. It had gotten colder or it seemed like that to her. A blizzard had blown in and it was difficult to really see. Not to mention it made the surrounding area a lot colder. She made it to the town before coughing. She was lucky that a citizen had seen her and quickly rushed over as she nearly fell into the snow.

"Good lord! Dear child what are you doing here without warmer gear!? Oh never mind that! Come, come.. let's get you inside." She said as wrapped a coat around her and lead her inside one of the Inn's. It was warm and almost most of the people quickly tried to help warm her up. After getting her a little warmed up, the woman, who had found her, lead her up the stairs into a spare bedroom.

"You can stay here, just call for me if you need anything. My name is Linda, so don't be afriad to ask." She said. She closed the door and left Alexis alone in the bedroom. Alexis immediately went to the bed and pulled the covers out. She took off her shoes and set them beside the bed, and then pulled the heavy covers over her. They were very warm and she quickly fell to sleep within a matter of seconds.

* * *

Well there you have. Okay and just to warn my viewers out there... it will be awhile before I update again.

Only because school is my top priority. But I will try to update when I can.

Please leave some reviews! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: Expect anything

Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy. ^_^;

Anyways, here is chapter 4 for you and and I'm terribly sorry if the characters seem a bit out of character, I had a lot of things on my mind.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was still cold but Alexis stayed wrapped up in the comfortable in the blanket, she didn't want to leave the warmth of the blanket or the bed. She snuggled deeper into the blanket, continuing to sleep. In her dream, she was outside in on a warm summer day with all of her friends. They were happy hanging out together in the suns rays, even the Autobots were there. Everyone seemed so happy, and Starscream was there. The dream was beginning to get good until a sudden vibration woke her up with a startle. She jumped slightly and then remembered her cell phone, she had forgotten all about it. She quickly searched for the annoying vibrating device and found it. She didn't bother to see who was calling her, so she just answered.

"..Hello?" She said through a yawn.

"What the frag takes you humans so long to recover!?" Shouted a voice that she knew all to well. She held the phone away from her ear as she shouted that. Then waited til he was done yelling on the other side of the phone to actually talk back.

"..What's the big deal...?.. We're in no hurry.. You said that yourself.." She slightly slurred, noting that she was still tired.

"Maybe you keep forgetting that right now I'M in charge!" He shouted again.

"..You're so impatient Galvatron.." She said. "And who put you in charge anyways...?.."

"Do not question me human girl!" He snarled. She woke up slightly with a cranky attitude.

"... I can question you all I want!" She snapped back at him through the phone.

"Get out here and we can leave this wrenched place!" He snapped. "And hurry up human girl!"

"Hold on! ...How the hell did you get this number anyways!?" She called into the phone. No response, she groaned. He hung up on her, somehow. She put the phone on the table and curled back up into the covers. She got comfortable and was ready to go back to sleep but her phone rang again. She groaned and grabbed it off the table and once more answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hurry it up!" Galvatron snapped on the other line.

"Would you do me the favor of leaving me alone!?" She snapped back into the phone.

"Then get your sorry excuse for a human being outside that town!"

"Leave me alone!" She hung up the phone this time, and glared hard at it sitting up in the bed. Then it went off again in her hand and that was really starting to get on her nerves. She answered again.

"Hello?"

"I'm warning you.. my patience is running thin!"

"Your patience is always running thin!"

"Do not test me.."

"Or what?" She challenged this time. "You'll kidnap me from the town and then see if the government gets involved?"

"You are being a brat." He said bluntly.

"Deal with it!" She snapped, hanging to phone up again. She glared hard at the phone. "Jerk.."

She gave up and got out of the bed, but she wasn't planning on leaving the town. There was no way that she wanted to return home just yet, she already knew her parents were bad enough as it was. She sighed, she didn't know if her life could get any worse than what it was now. She grabbed her shoes and put them on her feet, then stood up and fixed up her uniform as usually it never seemed to stay in one spot. Her skirt was the one to give her problems though, which was one of the reason why she hated skirts. She even had a major dislike for the school that she was at, her parents had forced her to switch over. She sighed, she missed the school she was at before her all-girls school. It had classmates and teachers that she actually liked, plus all of her friends were there. There was only one person from the new school that she actually made friends with and it seemed the girl was just like her. She sighed again and sat back down on the bed placing her hands on her lap. She held the cell phone between her hands and stared at it with sad-tinted eyes. She wasn't sure if her parents would try and call her or Galvatron would, seeing as he was already impatiently angry as it was. She ended up smiling and then laughing lightly, that was one thing she could laugh about. At least he did manage to keep her entertained even if it annoyed her. Just as she was about to stand, the phone went off in her hand. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Hello!? Alexis?" Said a voice. Alexis froze, it was her father's voice that answered this time. She couldn't find herself to respond. Without her knowing, she was trembling.

"Alexis? Alexis answer me!"

"...I..I'm here..." She finally said.

"Oh god.. Alexis.. Where the hell are you!? Your mother and I are worried sick over here!" He demanded over the phone. She flinched. "Tell me right now where you are!?"

She couldn't respond, she was afraid to say anything at all. Her father never gave her to much freedom after her mother had been in the accident that killed her. Her parents were divorced so her father had already re-married before the accident occurred. Alexis chose to stay with her mother than her father. But then her mother got into that horrible car accident, and it nearly broke her heart to hear about that. Her mother fought for her life while she was alive. This was almost half a year after Alexis and her friends had helped the Autobots save the universe from Unicron. After the death of her mother, Alexis was taken in by her father, whom she didn't really get along with. Her step-mother was no better. They both forced her to go the all-girls high school. Alexis' hands shook while she held the phone. It was almost as if she had lost her voice.

"Alexis.. Answer me!!" Again her fathers voice demanded. She flinched again, carefully taking the phone away from her ear. She felt scared, terrified. "Do not make me have the phone companies trace your phone Alexis!!" Demanded her father's voice loudly from the phone. Suddenly there was a loud static pop and the phone her hand shocked her, she yipped quickly dropping the phone to the ground. Her hands shook.

"What... the hell!?" She said, mostly out of the shock of it. Then there was a new voice that she thought recognized, one she had not heard for awhile. It was staticy and it sounded almost unclear. Upon listening to the phone more closely she heard her name. Now she did recognize it, and she nearly burst out crying.

"... Starscream....?.. Are you alive!?" She asked to the phone but there was no answer. She knew, sworn that was who she had heard. There was no answer. Suddenly the phone shut off and then turned itself back on with it's normal settings. She kneeled down to the floor looking at the phone with astonishment. She had never been so confused in all her life. Then it rang and revealed her father's number, so she didn't dare answer it. She sat there, dumbfound. Did she really hear Starscream's old voice? Or was she slowly losing her mind? Then phone stopped it ringing and stayed silent. She stared at it, wondering what her father was screaming on the voicemail at her. Then it rang again, revealing a unknown number. She picked up the phone and answered it.

"..H-Hello?"

"Frag what takes you humans so long!? Oh, I'm so close to destroying that town to get you!" Alexis frowned.

"Didn't you ever hear the saying 'patience is a virtue' Galvatron?" She asked.

"I've heard everything!"

"Uh-huh.."

"................" There was a long awkward silence on the phone.

"...Galvatron?"

".............."

"..Let me guess you haven't heard all the sayings have you?"

"Shut up. Get your aft out of that town so we can leave!" Then the phone was clicked silent.

"God, I've never met a robot with so much impatience.." Alexis sighed. "Did he wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

She sighed and got to her feet, opened the door and left the room. She walked carefully down the stairs, to which she was greeted by a woman in her late twentys with a kind face, black hair tied up into a bun and a round feature to her belly.

"Good morning sweety, how are you?" She asked with her sweet kind voice.

"I'm feeling a little better..." Alexis answered.

"You look as if you could refresh yourself... How about a nice warm bath?" She asked.

"Um... That does sound really good..." Alexis said. She did want to refresh herself and she was in no hurry, despite Galvatrons impatience to leave.

"I'll go prepare it for you. There are some towels down the hall to where it is." Said the woman as she set down the plates that she was holding. She turned on her heels and walked off with Alexis following her. The young woman showed Alexis the room with the towels, and then left her to go to the bathing room. Alexis grabbed two towels just in case and a cloth that would help. Then she closed the door, and jogged quickly to catch up with the woman. They reached the room and Alexis was amazed at how roomy it looked. She walked in still looking around, it was made for just one person or two. Then she turned around to the woman slightly.

"Thank you so much for helping me really.."

"It's no problem sweetheart." She said, resting a hand on her belly. Alexis looked and couldn't help but wonder about it.

"And if you're thinking what I think you're thinking... yes, I'm not due for another two months." The kind woman smiled.

"Well congratulations. I wish you the best of luck um......" Alexis really never asked for her name. "I'm sorry, may I ask who you are?"

"Of course. My name is Sara." She answered. Then Sara walked in and entered another room which held the bath, it was a small round tub with wooden sides and it fit one. Alexis was truly amazed at how old-fashioned they had made it look. She waited patiently looking around the room, while Sara prepared the bath for her. She felt bad for making Sara do this for her, especially since she was expecting.

"There.. It's ready for you." Sara stated, standing back up. "I hope it's to your liking."

"Thank you again..." Alexis said. "I... feel pretty guilty for making you do this.."

"It's really no problem, sweetheart. And trust me, this more practice." Alexis laughed with Sara. She would probably have her hands full. Alexis thanked her again as she left. Alexis closed the door to the bathing room and prepared for her bath. Just as she had just undone her jacket there was a knock on the door. She paused then opened it to see that it was Sara again.

"I'm sorry but is there anything else you would like me to do for you?" She asked.

"Umm... Well.."

"I can wash all of your clothing for you." She suggested.

"Sure, if it wouldn't be to much trouble for you." Alexis said. "Just give me a few minutes to get out of them."

"I can, and this is no trouble at all." Sara stated. Alexis quickly undressed herself, keeping her pendant close to her as she grabbed a towel wrapping itself around her frame. Then she handed Sara all of her clothes.

"Thank you again!" Alexis called out.

"It's no problem."

Now Alexis sighed, and looked to the already prepared bath. Grasping the pendant in her hand, she started to let her mind drift unto memories. But the ring of her phone brought her out of her thoughts. She looked to see whom the number was and it was unknown, she sighed in frustration already knowing that it was Galvatron. But she answered it anyways.

"Yes?"

"...How much longer are you going to make me wait?" Now he sounded extremely irratated.

"Dude, chill... Just wait a little longer... I can't go out looking the way I am now you know.." She walked over to the window and looked out to see the blizzard just a brewing.

"........." There was no answer.

"Galvatron?"

Then she heard him snort and laugh out loud, she took the phone from her ear and looked at it with a confused expression. Then putting it back to her ear to still hear him laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Oh nothing... Trying to be a model with just that skimpy little piece of cloth?" She froze, a horror-struck expression on her face. He roared with laughter on the other side of the phone, she quickly slide down out of view of the window with a deep red blush on her face.

"T-That was uncalled for!!" She said with a slightly shaking voice. "You perv, Where are you!?"

"Just hurry up and we can leave." With that the phone clicked dead. She glared at the phone.

"Oh it's payback... You just wait Galvatron.." With that she stood up on the other side of the window and peeked out it to see if she could spot anything in the blizzard, unfortunetly she did. There was a dark shape out that was shaped like a tank. She quickly closed the window shades, there was no way she was going to stand if front of that window when everything could be seen. She set her phone off to the side and then went and relaxed in the tub. She was comfortable, but she knew the tryannts patience would never hold out for her. So she tried to make it quick at her pace. There was only one thing that bothered her, it was what happened earlier to her phone. Did she really hear her old friends voice? If so did that mean that Starscream was alive? She wasn't sure anymore. She finished up and sat back in the tube, looking to the pendant resting in her hand. A soft knock on the door, indicated that Sara had returned with her clothes.

"Come in." Alexis said. Sara entered with the uniform all neatly folded and she set her clothing on the table. Sara smiled and left once more. Alexis got out and dried herself off, putting on her clean and warm clothes. She still wasn't too fond of her uniform but it was clothes. She grabbed her phone and and left the room. Alexis walked right back into the small dining room where someone greeted her with breakfeast, she did admit that she was hungry. She sat down and ate the breakfeast. After she finished she had to tell the kind staff that she had to leave, they gave her a warm coat with gloves. She was more than happy to have a coat and gloves then be in the freezing cold with her uniform. She left the small motel and made her way out of town, she wasn't sure if Galvatron would be there waiting or if she had to walk further out. She kept going, letting her mind wander on her memories.

* * *

I know I know, it's a bad ending, I started going brain-dead at the end of this so I couldn't think of anything better. ^_^;;

Please leave reviews!


	5. Chapter 5: Searching through memories

Whew... It took awhile but I managed to wrestle this chapter in here. This is from Galvatrons POV so it's got the same setting as that of Chapter 4 with Alexis but here it's showing what he was doing during that time. And I added some of the characters I've seen in some of the transformers series in here like Skywarp and Soundwave. And I know Skywarp is a guy but here 'Warp is a girl! ^.^ And

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And I do now own Transformers, hasbro does.

~~~~000~~~~0000~~~

It seemed like forever he was waiting, how much time did humans need to rest and recover? Becoming more and more aggravated, Galvatron stayed hidden from the human town in his vehicle mode. It seemed forever and it was incredibly boring. He was doing the best he could to be patient, but the bad thing was 'patience' was not in his dictionary. He stayed in that one spot waiting and waiting for that ridiculous human female to come out of that town. Finally he had it, he ranked up his CPU and tried to figure out a way to contact her from the human town. Her cell phone was the best way to go, he searched for her number on his data banks and finally gave up and choose a random number. Calling it on his comlink he waited, perhaps he got a hold of the wrong number. He was rather surprised when she answered, he now put the number in a saved part of this CPU so he would be able to get ahold of her. She answered at first with a few slurred answers, she was sleeping still!?

'Typical..' He thought, before snapping at her. She actually snapped back with answer of her own.

"Hold on!..... How the hell did you get this number anyways!?" He cut the comlink connection, now breaking up in laughter.

'Really? She's going ask a ridiculous question like that?' He thought again to himself laughing a bit more over it. He connected the number once more to his comlink and she answered again sounding a little more irritated. Now this time she hung up on him, that didn't settle well on his part. He growled and re-connected the number, this time he warned her. Yet somehow she still snapped back at him and hung up her little phone anyways.

"Hymph.. I'll give her credit for being brave... Let's see how long it lasts.." He murmured to himself. He really had picked the right human child, the rest of the ones that the Autobots had with them were too annoying for his taste. But this one, she had the brains and actually knew what she was talking about and somehow had a plan of action. It was quite interesting and amusing at the same time with this girl. Perhaps there was more to her than he had originally thought. Galvatron waited, and what made his irritation worst is that the blasted weather was picking up. The blizzard had gotten a little worst. Growling again, he tried re-connecting the number. He did it admit that it was amusing to annoy the girl to no end, seeing as there really was nothing better to do. The connection was blocked, now this was a twist. Apparently either one of her annoying little friends have called her or maybe it was her organic parents calling her. Either way he didn't care. He waited again. Now trying to re-connect the number, he got a loud static pop in his comlink that made he drop the connection quickly.

"What the blast... That nearly blew out my CPU..!" He growled. He figured that the girl was now playing a prank on him for constantly calling. She was intelligent enough to do that. He went back to waiting, re-arranging his CPU back in order. There was something odd about the static faulty but he didn't dwell on it. Though it did hurt, he still brushed it off as a default system. Waiting a few more minutes, to much of his dismay, he merely grumbled to himself at how humans were too slow. Now he couldn't take it, re-connecting the number, he got the girls voice once more. But she sounded a little different as if she was in shock, this interested him but it didn't stop him from snapping at her to get her human aft out of the town. The nerve of her to mention 'Patience is a virtue' to him! After hanging up with her again, he couldn't help but grumble and snarl at how he couldn't stand humans arrogance. Again it was almost forever to him that she was making him sit out there in this blasted weather storm, his troops were never this bad. If they kept him waiting, he made sure they payed for it. He decided to reflect on a memory of that seeing as he was bored out of his mind. It was one of where a grunt had made him wait longer than he had to, he actually didn't remember who it was so he decided to look back on it, especially since it was when he was still known as Megatron.

~~~Memory lapse~~~

On all of days, that lousy grunt was keeping him; The leader of the Decepticons waiting. Megatron tapped his digits on the arm rest of his throne, wearing a sneer that would make the bravest Decepticon warriors flinch. He was not in a good mood and nearly all of the Decepticons knew it, to which was why most of them stirred clear of him. That would make him smirk in satisfaction as he would spy them running away. Still the grunts had a lot to learn and they would learn their lessons the hard way, especially if they kept him waiting. His optics kept staring straight ahead at the door. He would be ready to snap at the grunt when they entered. Again there was no one entering for about a few more cycles. He growled, turning and glaring to a messenger bot, who flinched at his cold glare.

"Where is this ignorant grunt!?" He barked causing the bot to jump.

"L-Lord Megatron.. I don't know really! H-He said he'd be here soon!" Squeaked the frightened Decepticon. Again Megatron growled.

"Contact him and tell him to hurry his aft up!" With the overlord leaned back into his throne. The messanger did as he was told.

"........Alright.. but I suggest you hurry.. The Decepticon Lord is really not in a good mood..." He heard the the bot say over the comlink. "...What do you mean you got lost? Look.. Just go stra-.. WHAT!? Why did Skywarp do that? The idiot..." This interested him so he listened more intently though he didn't show it. "You know you shouldn't listen to her... Still she's our sister I know... Just next time... don't listen to her when she gives you directions.."

Megatron would have laughed but he really wasn't in the mood, though the conversation was hilarious. After it was quiet, Megatron turned his attention to the blue seeker whom had been the messenger.

"Well Thundercracker? Where is this grunt!?"

"Well sire... He apparently got himself all mixed up.. Someone gave him wrong directions..." The seeker sighed. "I should have known.."

"Well my troops are complete and utterly useless, they couldn't find an energon hill if it was right in front of them.. Idiots all of them." Growled the overlord. The seeker sighed shakily. He could have cared less, but these three seeker siblings were told to be the best fighters of the Decepticon force. The first one recruited was Thundercracker, the eldest of the group and also the smartest. He was a communications officer just like that of Soundwave, whom rarely worked with anyone but the seeker. The second to be recruited was none other than the notorious Skywarp, well known for her warping skills. she was a deadly assassin who would shoot an Autobot dead on sight without barely moving hand. But her personality did not suit her fighting skills, she was ridiculously obnoxious. The seeker, when bored out of her mind, would prank her fellow Decepticons. Though the seeker was smart enough not to test Megatrons temper. Now the third was the one that was suppose to be coming but Megatron barely bothered to even remember the grunts name.

"This.. grunt had better not be a slacker." He warned Thundercracker, who once again flinched at the deadly tone Megatron used.

"He isn't sire.. He is a strong fighter." Thundercracker answered steadily despite his terrified expression.

"He better be.."

A few more cycles passed by, Megatron kept drumming his fingers against the throne's armrest, resting on the palm of his free hand. Finally the blue seeker standing next to him came to alert.

"He's here my lord." With that Megatron watched as the door opened up. The red seeker entered the room and right before his throne, he kneeled down and bowed his head. It made Megatron grin in satisfaction that even a grunt knew where his place was.

"Raise your head and tell me your name, grunt." He said rather bluntly. It was a few seconds but then the red seeker raised his head and locked optics with the Decepticon overlord, there was the fire of war in his optics and Megatron was able to tell right away.

"Megatron, Lord of the Decepticons.. I am known as.."

~~~End of Memory lap~~

Somehow Galvatron almost jolted out of his thoughts, it was unusual for the Decepticon leader to zone out. He was lucky the human girl wasn't around to see his little 'embarrassment' moment. He wondered how long he was looking through that memory, though at the moment it seemed to trigger something in his CPU. He knew the red seeker, his appearence was so familiar. The wind was blowing the snow around him in a frenzy, to which he cursed quietly to himself about the blasted weather. After awhile he actually forgot about what he was trying to think of, he remembered the girl had blamed the weather so he did as well. It was a fairly good reason too, it was distracting him every four minutes. Then he became bored out of his mind and decided it was time to annoy the human girl once more. Connecting the number to his comlink, he noticed a faint light in a window of a human motel, he believed that was what the building was called. Of course she answered this time sounding like she was expecting him to call. She simply told him to be patient and he was a bit surprised to see her stand in the window of the room he was watching, now this made him laugh. She didn't even know he was watching that window.

"What the hell is so funny?" She asked through the phone.

"Oh nothing.... Trying to be a model with just that skimpy little piece of cloth?" He asked. He laughed even louder seeing her face turn bright red and then she quickly disappeared out of view. He couldn't help it, her expression was hilarious. After calming down only a bit, he ordered her the best he could without breaking into a fit of laughter. After he cut off the connection, he ended up laughing again. Seeing her reaction was as priceless as watching his soldiers run in fear from him on Cybertron. He spotted her peeking out from one side of the window to which he roared in laughter once more as she shut the window shades. He knew she was going to take her sweet little time in making him wait, to which now he sighed in frustration.

"Humans... This is why I don't like them, they're a pain in the aft.." He said to himself. There was nothing he could do but wait some more. While waiting for her, he drifted back to his memories in his CPU. He was going to remember one way or another who the transformer was.

~~~Memory lapse~~

The Decepticon overlord was busy over-looking some of the training camps that were occurring to get more soldiers into the war to defeat and bring the Autobots down to their knees. The minicons were theirs and Decepticons weren't going to stop until they had the power over all. The one thing he wasn't fond of was letting femmes fight in the war because he didn't believe they had a place in the war but there were a few that actually proved themselves to be warriors. There may not have been that many femmes on Cybertron to begin with it didn't bother him. He still respected them though, he made sure that any Decepticon mech going after a femme was punished. A few of the femmes that did admire him he made sure they were no where near the Decepticon headquarters so that he didn't have to deal with them. Though the only femmes that managed to handle themselves well were Skywarp and Nightbird. Skywarp was still the prankster and somehow managed to team up with Cyclonus as a prank team. It surprised him that they weren't sparkmates by the way they got along so well, then again they were both out of their minds insane. Right now his attention was focused on the grunts training to be in the higher army of the Decepticons and so far none of them made an impression for him to choose them. But there was one that did, the red seeker. He was the only one that progressed well, Megatron highly considered him. With his communication officer by his side, he watched a few of the grunts start to get in a fight with each other. The red seeker was one of them. Megatron had no intention of stopping the fight. But he was amazed that the seeker actually was handling himself well out there. It seemed to get bad but still the Decepticon overlord could have cared less. If a few grunts killed themselves, he could simply get new ones. Then the fight was broke up as a purple and black seeker moved her way in and pulled the mechs apart. That was one thing that Megatron liked about Skywarp, she was stronger than she looked and could easily scare the mechs when angry. She glared at the three mechs that apparently started the fight. Two of the mechs in the group cowered under her death-glare, while the third; the red seeker, simply looked in a different direction. Now Megatron chucked watching the two frightened mechs run away, as the third had stayed in place.

"Lord Megatron." Said a monotone voice that caught his attention from the two seekers whom were conversing now. He looked to his communications officer who was a tall dark blue bot with a red visor and a white faceguard. Two spikes stuck out from his shoulders as his claw-like hand held a data pad while his other normal looking hand was scanning over a few things. On his chest was the proud Decepticon symbol. In a odd sort of sense, he reminded the overlord of a darker and more evil looking version of Optimus. The mech had the pointed antennas but his set a little lower and were a bit more jagged to look more menancing.

"Yes, what is it?" Megatron growled. The officer didn't flinch. Typical.

"It seems that we have a problem." His deep monotone voice stated. "We are down by good 20% in this war to gain control over the minicons."

"What!?" roared Megatron, who now was furious. "How is that possible!?"

"It seems that our troops are getting either over-confident or being rather stupid about trying to gain some ground." Said the officer. Megatron growled and stomped around the officer heading to the control room. The officer followed him.

"Soundwave I want you to get these soldiers off their afts and start learning how to fight!" he growled.

"Yes sir." Soundwave stated. They were nearing the control room when a pair of voices were heard, Skywarp's was one while the other belonged to the red seeker. They were apparently arguing.

"Oh please.. You know you can't pick a fight with every single fragging mech in this base and you know it.. Primus you are a pain in the aft.."

"Oh really, 'Warp? You're no different, you trick everyone you see!"

"Hey I get away with it without being caught! Listen little brother, you are not a fragging mob bot."

"At least I'm not a prankster glitch."

"Oh ha ha. At least I'm not a Jack-aft know it all."

"Oh you're so funny.."

"HA!"

Coming around the corner, Megatron spotted the two seekers arguing. Their were siblings and this didn't bother him but knowing seekers they were crude to each other, they didn't lay off anything. They also lose their tempers more easily the Megatron himself, depending on the seeker that was. Megatron found out pretty quickly that seeker femmes were the worst to be around when they were having a temper fuse, he and a few other mechs had to nearly run from the raging femme. So far Skywarp was the only femme seeker there, and she proved to be stronger than most of the mechs. Though the red seeker seemed to rival her strength as well as Thundercracker had. He was grateful, without showing it, to have the powerful seekers they were what kept the war from falling totally into the Autobot hands. But it was amusing for the time being listening to the seekers argue with each other. Just as it seemed that Skywarp was about to snap something else at the red seeker she stopped upon spotting the Decepticon lord.

"Oh! Hello~ Lord Megatron!" She saluted in her usual wacky salute. Megatron narrowed his optics at the seeker, she may have been strong but she was she was ridiculously insane. He didn't bother to tell her to act like a warrior because he knew all to well that she wouldn't. The red seeker glanced in his direction as well and quickly bowed in respect to the Decepticon leader. Skywarp still had her goofy smile on her face.

"Is there a problem?" He asked the two seekers. Neither flinched at the question.

"No sir. None at all." Replied the red seeker.

"Good.. I can't have my troops fighting among each other seeing as we can't progress against the Autobot forces." Megatron stated almost sounding a little irriatated. Both seekers knew that the Decepticons were in trouble if they couldn't get some sort of lead against the Autobots, sure Megatron had conquered a few Autobot empires but it didn't make up for the fact that they were still losing badly.

"You got it boss. I'll make sure some of those lazy slaggers get off their afts and start training harder!" Skywarp said still smiling. She grabbed the red seeker's wrist and warped off. Megatron sighed, there really was no way that the femme seeker could ever be serious. And luckily she knew how to defend herself with all the mechs as well as Nightbird could. He continued his way to the control room, with Soundwave behind him observing a few more data reports. They entered the large control center where there were mechs stationed at each monitor and a few going over battle plans for the next take over and also for capturing minicons. Upon entering a few of the Decepticons looked over to him and then ran to a monitor, he knew they were probably slacking off. He would have growled but he wasn't going to snap at them just yet. Before he or anyone else knew it, a bright flash appeared and the two seeker siblings appeared in the room, Skywarp on her feet gracefully looking around acting innocent, while the red seeker was flat on his face. He didn't look to happy as he glared up at Skywarp who was ignoring his death look. Still ignoring her siblings look she glanced at Megatron and put her hands on her hips with a smirk and then she looked down to the red seeker.

"Get up off the floor because you look like a aft in front of the big boss." She stated. The red seeker glanced to him and immediately looked embarrassed, he quickly got to his feet and brushed off his armor. Skywarp laughed as a few other Decepticons were caught snickering at the seeker's embarrassed moment. Megatron pinched the bridge of his nose in order to restrain his temper. Soundwave made no sound but just stared at the seekers in disbelief. As far as Decepticon leader was concerned, the communications officer was not the least bit interested in the femmes and he didn't tolerate the pranks that Cyclonus and Skywarp did on him. Megatron nearly fell off his throne laughing when he saw Skywarp and Cyclonus burst in with horrified expressions trying to escape the cybercat Decepticon; Ravage. It was after that they never played another trick on him again.

"This is partly your fault too 'Warp.." He stated bluntly.

"Really how so?"

"You WARPED us BOTH to the WRONG place!" He said narrowing his optics at her.

"Hey! You can't blame that on me! I wasn't focused!" She stated folding her arms.

"Oh riiiiight.. You're never focused on anything but your pranks.." He stated bluntly again. This earned a few laughs from the Decepticons in the room.

"Not true."

"Uh-Huh, sure." He said, jabbing her in the side. She, in response, punched him in the side.

"Enough..." Growled Megatron. They both stopped but it wasn't long before Skywarp poked him roughly in the side and he slapped away her hand. Megatron sighed in frustration and left the two seekers to constantly pick on each other. He heard Skywarp squeak to which he turned around with a raised opticbrow. The red seeker had picked her up and carried her to a monitor, setting her down quickly and ran for it. Skywarp didn't even get the chance to hit him, that was amusing to the overlord. He had liked the warrior seeing that he had strength and would be able to help them further themselves into the war with the Autobots. He decided it was time for the seeker to join. He motioned the red seeker to follow him as soon as he glanced to the leader. Confused the seeker followed with of course Soundwave tagging along. Upon reaching the throne room, Megatron stopped and turned around facing the confused seeker. Soundwave had walked over to a corner and began a new report of course.

"I think it's time for you to join us.."

"S-Sir?"

"You are hereby in this army, will you be loyal to the Decepticons for all eternity?" He asked. And as expected the seeker responded with no doubt positive response.

"I will Megatron sir."

"Then welcome to the Decepticon army... Starscream." He said, smiling his usual fanged smile. "You better do your best out there in the field."

"I will sir with absolute loyalty."

~~~~End of Memory lap~~~

Galvatron now remembered, it was Starscream whom had joined the army and proved to be a warrior to the Decepticons. It was the reason that he was chosen to go to Earth to hunt down the minicons after they had fled from Cybertron. That didn't stop him from thinking that the Decepticon warrior was a bit of a fool still. Even under the oath, he had temporary broke during the time of the Earth invasion, he was still loyal and foolish. How a human girl managed to soften the Decepticon's spirit was still beyond him.

"..Hymph.. It's time to see if that girl is out of that town by now.." He growled, still cursing at the blasted wind. He kept a look out and headed to a rendezvous point where he would alert the girl later when the time came. Now he headed towards where his meet up point would be, that girl wasn't going to get away with it again. And the storm kept blowing making it difficult to get to the meeting place.

~~~000~~~00000~~~

Now I hoped you liked the update! I'm starting to brainstorm more whacky events for these two characters.. Which so far there's been no luck to that.

Anyways Please leave reviews!


	6. Chapter 6: The voice

Well here is the 6th chapter up and ready! I hope it's good cause I was trying to figure out where to go. So yeah...

Anyways! Enjoy! I do not own Transformers, Hasbro does.

~~~~00000~~~0000000~~~~~~~~~~000000000~~~~~~~

The wind increased and snow was blowing worse than ever, Alexis wished she didn't leave the town. She hugged the jacket close to her body but she was still shivering. It was worse because not only was she not prepared for this weather, but her legs were bare and the sharp wind wasn't helping. She kept walking but the wind would push her forward because it was so strong. She had to stop, she was shaking from the cold wind gusts. She looked around and she saw nothing but the snow blowing up around her shivering cold frame.

"M-M-Man... I wished I w-w-w-would have warped s-s-somewhere w-w-warmer..." She said through clattering teeth. She clenched the jacket even tighter as a strong gust of wind blew hard at her back. "I-I-I have to get s-s-s-s-somewhere out of this wind..." She walked forward again hoping to find shelter. She also wished that Galvatron would show up sometime soon to get her, seeing as he was so impatient to wait while she had to rest up. She had no luck as she continued forward, the wind was getting worse. Suddenly she heard a tear in the jacket, she panicked. Now she nearly ran forward, until finally she found a cave. She hurried inside out of the sharp blizzard wind. Once out of the wind, no matter how cold she was, she took off her jacket and groaned. There was a huge rip in the back from where the wind had hit it hard. She sighed and sat down against the cave wall and wrapped the torn jacket around her to keep warm. She huddled herself into a ball, slightly shivering. A sudden vibrating noise got her attention and she pulled out her phone and answered it.

"H-Hello?" She answered.

"Now.. Where the frag are you!" Galvatron literally bellowed into the phone, she had to hold it away from her ear.

"Hey I came out of the town!" She snapped.

"Really?" He didn't sound amused. "Then where are you!"

"In a cave somewhere I don't know!" She said.

"Meet me at the rendezvous spot, which is where we both warped in -"

"Oh HELL no!" She snapped. "It's cold out!" She heard him growl on the other side of the phone, but she wasn't moving she was way too cold.

"A little storm has gotten you all spooked?" He asked with a very dark tone to his voice.

"No.. Maybe if you haven't realized this yet.. I'm human.. I'm cold... and it's a blizzard hell storm out there. And I'm not moving..." She said, pausing for a moment. "If you're that impatient then come find me!"

"You are really testing my patience..."

"Look either you find your own way back or you come find me, that's it!" Alexis knew very well that she wasn't moving. There was a long silence on the phone and Alexis was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with it. Suddenly she hear him sigh in frustration.

"Alright... Fine.. I'll come and hunt you down.." He said. And then the phone clicked dead. She smirked, she had won the argument and she knew it. Galvatron really needed her because she was the only who knew how to get back to the base. So now she waited for him to arrive. It was hard for her with it being so cold and then only thing she had keeping her warm was the jacket which was ripped. She buried her head into the jacket, trying somehow to warm up. Suddenly she jumped in alert, pulling her head out from under the jacket looking down the dark cavern. Her eyes were wide and she couldn't understand it. She stood up, forgetting about being cold. She dropped the jacket to the ground and kept staring down the cavern, which was pitch black.

"...H-Hello?" She squeaked. Nothing was heard. "Hello?" She said a bit louder. Still there was nothing but the sound of the echo deep in the cavern. She shrugged, but she kept staring down that way.

"..Maybe I'm hearing things." She said, slowly turning around. Then she froze and whipped around, staring in shock down the cavern.

"That voice... it really sounds familiar... and I know I heard my name..." She said quickly. She waited again, and to her surprise she heard a small humming sound, which sounded like someone was humming. Now she immediately recognized the voice.

"No way... Starscream!" She cried into the cavern, now it was only the sound of her echo. She was so busy trying to figure out the strange occurrence that she didn't realize someone else had entered the cave. She stood there, just plain confused now. As cold as she was, she couldn't help but stand there lost in thought. She folded her arms, still looking down the dark cavern.

"I know I heard him..." She murmured.

"Heard who?"

Alexis jumped and spun around, now falling down on the ground. She sat there staring at the Decepticon leader, as he did have a bit of an amused look on his face. Her heart pounded, he had snuck up on her. She had a hand clutching the front of her jacket.

"Oh my god... Don't do that! I nearly had a heartattack!"

"Hymph... I'm not the one zoning out and not noticing someone enter." He countered. She opened her mouth and then shut it real quickly, she couldn't counter that. Frustrated now, she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Now, who were you talking about?" Galvatron asked, now cautiously eyeing the human girl. She looked a bit in embarrassed.

"You... heard me?"

"Of course, I was here when you started talking to yourself."

"Right..." She looked back down the dark cavern. She couldn't help but be curious, was she really hearing something or was she starting to lose her mind? Now Galvatron was getting more curious about this human girl, was she really crazy after all? She seemed so focused down that cavern. He watched her, and finally noticed her shaking. Perhaps she was cold. He grunted and sat down against the cave wall, looking out into the blizzard which had increased even more. He could see nothing out there. Now he knew there was no way they get to their rendezvous point with the weather this bad. He glanced back to the girl who was still standing there. Seeing her shake like a leaf was starting to get on his last system nerves.

"Are you cold or what?" He said, in a low voice. Alexis jumped, and looked at him. She hadn't realized that she had been shaking from the cold and now that he reminded her, she found herself very cold indeed.

"Y-Y-Yeah..." She said, rubbing her arms. Suddenly she felt her feet lifted off the ground and she squeaked out in fear.

"Relax... I'm not going to drop you."

She stopped squirming immediately, she was absolutely shocked that Galvatron, the Decepticon overlord, had just placed her sitting on his chest. She looked to him in question but he had a blank expression on his face. He raised an opticbrow at the human girl, why was she so confused? He wasn't losing his only chance to get out of this blasted blizzard and back into the Autobot vacant HQ.

"Why are you..."

"I'm not letting you die of the cold... You're the only reason I'm doing this because YOU can get us back to the base." He stated, like it was matter of fact.

"Oh... Thank you." Galvatron wasn't expecting the girl to be so modest; he actually looked surprised when she said that. She laid on her back, still she wasn't comfortable with the tyrant just yet but she knew he was starting to soften. Or so she thought. Then a thought occurred to her, why was he doing this? Even though he wanted to get back to the base, he could have easily gone back by himself without her help. So now she had to ask him why.

"Hey... Galvatron?"

"What?" He sounded a little irritated.

"Why did you place me right here?"

"..." He didn't answer. Then a voice in her head answered her, and it wasn't her consciousness.

'Because transformers sparks is where the most heat can come and warm you..'

She bolted upright and looked around, there was no way that was her own voice nor Galvatrons. But the strange thing was that she recognized the voice, it was the voice she had been hearing for awhile now. Galvatron looked at the girl and started feeling a bit aggravated with her, she could not sit still there.

"What is with you now?" He asked even more irritated sounding.

"Did you... did you hear something?" She asked. "Like... a voice?"

"No." He raised an opticbrow at the girl.

"Look I have a feeling I know what you're thinking and I'm NOT crazy. I keep hearing the same voice. I know who it belongs to.."

"Really do tell." He stated rather bluntly.

"It's... It's Starscreams..." There he froze.

"What...?"

"I'm telling you I keep hearing him... He's here... I don't know how but I know he's here!"

"...What a load of bullslag..."

"I'm serious!"

"Ha! Could have fooled me.." He relaxed once more and then he heard something that definitely made his circuits freeze.

'Oh Galvatron, not much of a believer are you?'

Now he looked freaked, Alexis knew he heard something but she wasn't sure what he heard.

"NOW do you believe me?"

"Unfortunately I think I do..." Now he looked down the cavern, a dark look on his face.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" He bellowed. Now they both heard nothing but the silence of the cavern and the wind gusts that were violently blowing outside. She glanced at him but he was still glaring down the cavern, so she looked herself. There was nothing to be seen but she knew he heard Starscreams voice somehow. Now she was curious, how was her old friend doing this? Was there some sort of connection or was it something else? Then it occurred to her, she took the pendent out from her shirt and jacket and looked at it. She had made it from a rock on Cybertron but didn't make sense of how they were both hearing the same thing. The crack down the middle was still there, so she knew that Starscream wasn't alive there. But then she noticed something a bit unusual, the crack seemed to be.. glowing lightly.

'Is that how you're talking to us? Starscream please...'

'...It is Alexis...' She didn't say a word, she was far to shocked to say anything. She could communicate with Starscream this whole time and she never knew it. But why was it happening now? Did it have something do with Galvatrons survival from Unicron and how he arrived back on earth? Was something important going to happen that would change her entire life? She didn't know but there was a million question zooming around in her mind.

'Is... Is something going to happen Starscream? Something.. good or bad...?'

'...It's bad...' She didn't like this answer.

'Starscream... you're... alive right?'

'I am not Alexis... but part of my spirit rests here in this pendant.' Then suddenly the glow vanished from the crack and it was dark again. She clutched the pendant close to her chest, something dramatic was going to happen and she had no details on what it's going to be. Galvatron growled and leaned back again resting his hands underneath where the human girl was resting. Alexis was laying back again, and now starting to feel the warmth of his spark. She found this really strange still to why he would help her but she decided not to ask, seeing as he probably was in no mood to converse about it. After his reaction to hearing the voice, she didn't want to push her luck. He did have a horrible temper, and she knew this far to well. She closed her eyes, feeling drowsy. Galvatron must have fallen asleep before her because she could hear his soft snoring. Before she knew it, she was out, drifting into dream world.

~~~Dream sequence~~~

Alexis felt herself feel heavy, her legs couldn't move at all. She was dragging them slowly forward, and then everything around her felt like it was getting warmer and warmer. Then she was pulled into a hot sensation, she opened her eyes and was afraid. She was in a burning building, the walls were starting to cave in behind her, debris slapping her in the face. Smoke was choking her, she was coughing her lungs hurting her. She tried to run but pain shot through her leg, she looked at it and was horrified to see it cut open from her knee all the way down to her ankle. It was bleeding horribly, and it stung worse than a bee's sting. She felt tears starting to swell in her eyes but she couldn't cry not yet. There had to be a way out, and there she saw an exit through the high flames. It was very hot and smoke kept trying to gag her. Her uniform was torn and ripped, with dust gathering on it. Her skirt was ripped all the way around the bottom, her jacket was in worse shape. A sleeve was missing, and there was a large rip in the back, also it looked in complete ruin. She looked very injured like she had been fighting to get out. She was crying here, everything was falling apart around her. The exit seemed so far away and yet she felt everything in her body feel heavy. She was terrified, she didn't know what to do. She heard a voice crying out, it was saying her name. She couldn't tell who it belonged to but she felt like she knew it. It was calling her name in a panic, she wanted to call back but the smoke kept her from crying out. The room was cracking she could hear it, then it fell inward. And she let out a scream.

~~~End of Dream~~~

Alexis bolted upright breathing hard, she gripped the front of her shirt her heart pounding a mile a minute. She was shaking, she felt scared for some odd reason. It haunted her, the image of the being in the burning building and the person desperately calling her name. She couldn't fall back to sleep, she was afraid that she would have the dream again. But she was very tired, yet she was afraid. She still heard the snoring of Galvatron, apparently he was out cold. She started to lie back down, the haunting dream still fresh on her mind. Something seemed real about it, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She stared up at the ceiling, thinking to herself. Why was she afraid of a dream, a nightmare like that? It couldn't possibly be true could it? It couldn't be a dream of the future could it? She shook her head, and just relaxed again. She was a lot warmer than she was before. She felt her eyelids starting to get heavy, from there she was out sleeping again. But once again she awoke with a start, it still haunted her. She couldn't find herself to sleep, so instead she just focused her attention else where. She looked outside and it was still looked horrible out, she sighed and rolled carefully onto her side, not wanting to deal with a grouchy tyrant if he woke up. She was still afraid, yet she couldn't fall to sleep easily now no matter how tired she felt. Something big was about to happen and she had the horrible feeling that Starscreams spirit was right, it wasn't going to be good. She just watched as the outside stirred around making the outside seem so much more darker in a way. Alexis was worried and she wasn't going to hide it for the time being, not after that nightmare. Then she noticed it was awfully quiet all of a sudden, she waited a few minutes to see if it was her imagination but it wasn't. She just sighed, knowing she was going to have answer some questions.

"What's with you?" Asked the very irritated voice.

"Oh nothing... Just... can't sleep that's all." She replied.

"Ah." He was just very blunt about asking questions. Alexis again waited, was there something else he wanted to ask or was he merely doing this to annoy her? "And I'm curious... Why can't you hold still for at least a few cycles?"

"Umm... You mind translating that into english?" She turned over on to her stomach giving the tyrant a very confused look.

"Right, I keep forgetting that your human mind can't comprehend the intelligence of my kind."

"That's very insulting you know that?"

"Yes.. Yes I do. And I enjoy saying that."

Alexis felt frustrated but she didn't show it, but seeing his satisfied smirk she thought he was enjoying himself way too much. She folded her arms and rested her chin on them. Then there seemed to be a devious look on his face that she knew he was going to ask something horribly embarrassing, her first conversation about that started with a question about sexual education to which he really mainly focused it on her. That was not a moment she wanted to re-live but with the look on Galvatrons face, she knew she would have to.

"Let me guess..." She started. "You want to finish our earlier conversation don't you?"

"Well I had something different in mind but... That actually works better."

"Oh god.. I should have just kept my mouth shut.."

"Now.. Where do we begin?"

~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~0000000~~~~

Well? What did you think? I hope I did good cause I was trying to figure out where to go from this point. Ha ha

And yessss it's a cliffy! So Duh duh duh duhhhhh! Ha ha. Have to keep you guys on your toes.

Anyways, please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Here we go again

This is a quick update I know! I had a lot of time so I used it to get this chapter up for you patient viewers!

Enjoy! I do not own Transformers. Hasbro does.

~~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~0000000~~~~~000000~~~00~~~

It took everything to just keep her face from going red, Alexis was not about to let herself become embarrassed again. It was quiet but that wouldn't last not with the smirk on Galvatrons face. Now she got to thinking, if he was going to try and embarrass her then two could play this game. She kept her expression as straight as she could but it was almost as if the Decepticon overlord could see right through it.

"Now... Where can we begin I wonder?" He stated smiling a usual fanged grin.

"Oh I don't know, I think the question is... who is going to start?" She regretted saying that seeing his smile widen.

"I believe we both know the answer to that."

'Unfortunately we do...' She readied herself on what he was going to ask.

"Now.. I think I'll go back to my first question."

"Oh my god..." She pinched the bridge of her nose, still trying not to blush in front of him. Why did he constantly try to embarrass her with this? Was there really something he was after.

"Oh please you knew this was going to happen." He stated rather bluntly.

"Okay I know. But can we avoid this question until later? I really don't want to answer it.."

"Well that's too bad isn't it? Because I'm afraid you will be answering it one way or another."

"Yeah I know... Wait hey! You started the last conversation! I should be to start this one!" She snapped pointing an accusing finger at him. He merely raised an opticbrow at the human girl, where did she get as brave as she is right now?

"Fine do whatever you want."

"Yes! Okay now let me think.." He acted like rolling his optics, what kind of crazy question did she have in mind? It was really ridiculous what she asked at times, that it was usually pretty hard to understand that her human mind was all that spread out. He watched the girl try to think of something, now there was something about this scene that looked very interesting. After watching her, he felt as if there was something special about her, he just couldn't pinpoint what it was. There was a reason he was still alive and he felt it had something to do with this girl, this one human female fleshling. And what made this even more interesting to him was that she was the same human girl that was with the Autobots and who had softened the spark of one of his most powerful and loyal Decepticon seekers. There was something definitely different about her, yet he couldn't figure her out.

She was thinking hard, what could she ask that he would be able to answer. She was looking downwards at his metal armor, trying to think of something. There was a lot about him that she knew he wasn't telling. She was going to figure out one way or another what she didn't know about him. Alexis may have been a bit terrified of him but then at the same time she was very curious. What made him so terrifying that it scared some of the Autobots when they were on Earth. When her friends were in trouble and that was when they first found Highwire, that was when he appeared. She admitted that back then she was very afraid of him, he was huge and just had that terrifying look to him. The fangs, clawed hands and the red optics, yeah that would scare anyone. Finally she thought of something and looked back up to find that he was staring at her, almost like he was trying to examine her for some answers.

'Okay like that isn't creepy...' She thought. "Hey Galvatron.."

"What?"

"You know that's really rude to stare at people."

"I'm not staring at you, I'm waiting for you to ask your ridiculous question."

She pursed her lips together in a straight line, for someone as scary as he was, he sure wasn't afraid to be rude.

"Okay.. Here it is... Even when the war was started on Cybertron, was there anyone you cared about?"

"No."

"That was blunt. Are you sure there wasn't?" She pressed the question further to see if it got some kind of reaction. His expression told her that he looked really bored, and that was not helping her one bit.

"I'm positive."

"...Really?"

"Yes."

"Can you give more than just a one or two word answer?"

"Why?"

"Because it's getting on my nerves.."

"Good maybe I can get a reaction from you... And are you happy that was more than two words." He smirked, watching her expression fume. He didn't think it was fun to irritate a human girl.

"Okay now you're being a smartass.." She glared at him. He laughed loudly, he had to admit that this was fun. She had to glare at him, what was so funny about him being like this? Did he really enjoy making fun of her? Telling by his laughing she guessed so.

"Now you and I are on the same level."

"I am not."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really! Now can you be honest and not give me a really dull answer to this next question?"

He stopped laughing but he held a wicked fanged grin.

"Depends on what it is."

"Now really I need you to be perfectly honest when I ask this. How old are you and Optimus really? I mean yes I know transformers can live like a thousand years or so but what is your age in human year terms?"

He had to think here, he knew what he was but Optimus? Really what was this girl thinking?

"I don't know.. I think I have to believe that he and I are around the same age, I can't tell you in human year terms seeing as it really isn't important..."

"Is there something you have against Optimus now?" Alexis knew that the two of them were enemies and she was great friends with Optimus. Truth was that she actually saw Optimus as more of a father figure to her. He had a gentle way to keep her and her friends safe from the Decepticons, so she understood that there was a rivalry between the two war bots. But other than that there was nothing she could see to why the two still hated each other, Even though Optimus had tried to gain Galvatrons trust before several times and he didn't budge. Galvatron looked at the girl and there was no expression what so ever, that seemed a little odd to Alexis.

"What do you think?.. We've been adversaries since the war started and ended. And I can tell you Prime doesn't even know I'm alive on this barren wretched world. Frag he thinks I'm still stuck somewhere inside Unicron!"

"Whoa okay... take it easy I didn't mean to touch a nerve there..."

"Excuse me? You're the one who brought it up!"

"Okay! Okay! I brought it up! Don't throw a fit over it!"

"I'm not that immature to do such a childish thing.."

"I didn't say you were immature..." She had her hands in front of her sitting up now. 'But he sure does act it at times... who would have thought that the overlord of all the Decepticons would be kind of immature like this? I sure didn't expect it.. maybe it's a guy thing..'

"Now are you finished asking questions?" He asked very impatiently. She folded her arms and sighed, yet she gave one nod. He relaxed back and she still stayed in one spot.

"Alright then I believe I get my say in this. Again I'm going back to that first question to which you seem so uncomfortable with.."

"I..I'm not uncomfortable with it! I just don't want to talk about it!" She stated quickly, unfortunately unable to try and fight back a incoming blush. He smirked at this, he was going to get her looking quite embarrassed when he was finished.

"To which you are admitting that you're uncomfortable with it. I can see right through your little act." His smirk widened as soon as the little red blush was visible on her human face. "Now... Where to start with this..?"

"Okay... What are you trying to find out?" She asked before he even had the chance to ask the question. Now he looked to her with a confused expression, this embarrassed little girl was now trying to stop him from humiliating her? Now this was getting interesting.

"Excuse me?"

"First do you mind putting me down on the ground again?"

"Why? Do it yourself, you're not helpless I've watched you.."

She sighed and calmly and carefully started getting her way back to the ground, she slid down to his lap and then jumped off his knee to the ground. She felt warm enough at the moment. Now she looked back up to him, either way she was still flustered. She had the feeling she would have to run after she stated this one thing.

"Now.. Listen why are you really so interested about my virginity?" She felt her face getting really hot. He blinked once and really looked confused, the way she asked that question really threw him off guard.

"Why..?" He asked sounding a bit unsure.

"Okay look you really want to know why I'm asking this?" She stated. For once he was beyond confused, what was with this human girl? "Galvatron I swear I think you're a perv when ask that.."

"WHAT!" He bellowed. Now he was flustered, this was something he didn't expect. For one he was lucky to hidden in the darkness of the cave, seeing as he felt a bit embarrassed at what the girl had just called him. She jumped, knowing that she should be ready to run sometime soon.

"Y-You heard me Galvatron..." She stated.

"How dare you think that you weak human girl!" He stated starting to get to his feet. She gulped and started backing up, she was going to make a break for it. Alexis knew he was angry but she didn't expect to see him flustered over the whole ordeal; she couldn't really see the expression clearly of what he was wearing but she could clearly see that he was angry.

"Galvtron really now... think about it.. You don't go asking females that question okay..?" She said still backing up slowly as the tyrant was now on his knees.

"Maybe if you got your head on straight, you wouldn't even be thinking about that! I think we've had enough time to sit around and do nothing.. We're leaving." He growled. This girl was pushing her luck a bit to far, and he was very close to snapping on her. He shot out his hand to grab her, but she squeaked and avoided being caught by mere inches. He growled as she sprinted out of the cave, now he had to chase her down again.

Alexis ran through the wind, it had calmed down a bit but not by much. She struggled to move forward, she knew that she was in some major big trouble. She found it harder to run through the wind when it was coming right at her. Now she felt lost she didn't know where she was and she fell right into the snow bank. She got back up brushing off a lot of the snow and then gasped hearing the sounds of giant footsteps coming in her direction. She sprinted once again, she had to get away and there was no way she planned on getting caught again. The wind wasn't helping one bit, she was constantly fighting against it trying to run. She didn't know where she was going, all she could was run straight. She glanced back and could have sworn that she had seen the Decepticon overlord's outline in the snow. Not even paying attention to where she was going, Alexis tripped over something and fell face first into the cold snow. She groaned and just stayed put for once, she gave up. A shadow descended upon her and she didn't bother looking up already knowing who it was. She heard him chuckle making her glance up at him. He was already kneeled down and he carefully picked her up by the back of her jacket.

"You really are a pain in the aft... And how ironic that you led me all the way to our designation."

"Huh? I... did?" She looked around, trying to figure out what he was talking about. Setting her back on her feet, Alexis looked back up at him with a confused expression on her face. She put her hands on her hips, trying to understand what he meant. Galvatron merely groaned, for a human girl that he knew was smart was acting quite foolish.

"Yes you did child... Now how do you re-open the gate?" He stated standing back up fully. Alexis had to think for a moment, she remembered that the Autobots programmed the warp gate to also open on her commands as well as her friends. After a few seconds it came to her, she dug into her pocket for her small phone.

"What... are you doing?" Galvatron was doing the best he could to keep his temper down. If the girl was going to make a call at this time, it would be far to far-fetched for even him.

"I'm going to activate the warp-gate.."

"With that little device?"

"Yes... This is how I'm going to get it working.. I'm not transformer you know, we had to have a way to open the gate somehow you know." She started tampering with the phone and then finally she managed to figure out how to get the gate to respond to her phone. Galvatron now carefully picked the girl up again by the back of her jacket. After pressing a few of the buttons, Alexis got the warp-gate to respond to her phone.

"Okay! Hang on it's opened!" With that both of them felt the tug of the warp-gate as it opened. Before they knew it, they were both in the safety of the warmer Autobot HQ. Alexis had to let herself settle down, after all it was a very wild ride for her. Galvatron was unaffected and placed the girl down, but as soon as he placed her on her feet she fell straight on her butt. He gave her a look before standing up.

"Don't give me that look.. my legs are not that stable yet..." She said. Her legs were really shaky and she didn't dare try to stand up just yet, that may have been quite ugly to try.

"Humans.." Was Galvatron said as he walked away from her. After awhile she stood up and was a little shaky but it was better than before. She looked towards the door and then started wondering, was she ever going to see her friends again?

"Hey Galvatron.."

"What do you want now?" He asked sounding pretty impatient.

"Are you... ever going to let me go?"

"Huh?"

"I mean... to where my friends are and everything..." Alexis kept her gaze on the door, hoping that he would have the right sense to let her go.

"Hmm.." He did realize that he was going to have to let her go some time. Then again he had enough alone time with the girl to actually consider letting her go, keeping her here would have drove him crazy. "I suppose so.."

"R-Really?" She glanced to the Decepticon leader hoping that he would let her go.

"Yes you can go on one condition.." He met her gaze.

'I knew it.' She thought keeping her gaze locked with the Decepticon overlord.

"You will return here when I call you through that phone.."

"When I'm in school you know that's impossible..."

"I'm not finished." He interrupted. She kept her mouth shut and kept listening to him. "..Again I will let you know through that phone when I need you and you will when you have a lot of time come back here. Is that clear?"

"It's crystal clear." She stated. 'Huh.. I thought that would be worse..'

"You will refer to me as 'sir' do you understand simpleton?"

'Damn, is he serious?' She thought giving him a look of her own, but she agreed on that. He nodded and turned on his heels, heading towards the door. Glancing back around the girl was still standing there. He raised an opticbrow at her.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Huh? Wait you mean that I can..?" Her eyes widened slightly.

"Yes! Now go!" He snapped. She smiled wide and ran out the door, he pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled something about humans. She ran happily through the Autobot HQ, excited about actually being able to escape to her home. There she would feel a bit more refreshed and she would be able to see her friends again. Alexis couldn't wait to be out there. Finally she reached the outside and the sun rays hit her and she just smiled and laughed. It was beautiful here. She shaded her eyes looking towards the sky, seeing the white clouds passing overhead. She just jumped around happy to be back in the warm weather. She ran towards the hill and started climbing upwards, she started brainstorming things she would need if she was going to probably living at the base. Knowing Galvatron, she would have to be prepared. She reached the top and heard someone call her name, someone she knew quite well.

"Alexis!" She looked over and saw that one of her best friends was jogging over to her, with a wide smile on his face. She smiled back and he gave her a helping hand up the rest of the way. He hugged her, Alexis already knew that her best friend was worried about her after she went missing for the day.

"Oh my god! Alexis! Where have you been! Everyone was really worried you know!" Rad said as he pulled back from the hug. She sighed, she was going to have to tell them sometime and she decided that now was a good time as ever.

"Well... That's a long story..." She said.

"Hey I've got time.. Besides.. the guys and I had permission to skip school today." He said with a smile. She punched him lightly in the shoulder, giving him one of her famous angry looks.

"Rad!"

"I'm kidding! There was no school today for us. Apparently someone forgot to turn off the power and well.. we had a gas leak in the school. It was pretty damn hilarious actually. I swear I never have heard our gym teacher sound so funny before." He laughed heading over to a shaded spot under a tree, sitting down and then patting the ground next to him. She sat down next to Rad. "Anyways, we all heard this strange popping noise and then Mr. Rufus was like 'What the heck was that?' And then the principle said that everyone had to be out of the school because of this gas leak problem. Then Mr. Rufus swore. He said 'Damn janitors!' He said those exact words! We all pretty much laughed."

Alexis giggled at that, she remember Mr. Rufus when she still went to that school. That was before her father and her step-mother forced her to go to the all-girls school.

"Anyways.. We don't have school for a week now."

"Oh lucky!"

"I know! So, you wanted to tell me something?" Rad looked to her. She sighed and told her story. She explained everything, to where she had fell down the hill and ran into Galvatron for the first time ever. Boy Rad was surprised, like her, he thought Galvatron was long gone. She assured him that he was well alive and grouchier than ever. She continued her story about where she had tried to escape him by using the warp gate and yet he still followed her, she left out the part about the conversation concerning the two of them talking. Once she finished, Rad looked shocked.

"Y-You mean... He's in the Autobot's old HQ right now!" He asked.

"Yes.. And I have to return to him when he needs me or whenever I get the chance.."

"Okay but why would he need your help? I thought he hated us." Rad looked confused.

"Yeah so did I!" She stated. "But apparently he needs me for something.. I'm surprised that he survived though... I still don't get it..."

"I find even creepier that this whole time Starscream is still able to contact you... and you still have that pendant?" She nodded and pulled it out on instinct, looking at it. There was so much she didn't understand.

"So... Is there anything else about him we didn't know?"

"You have no idea... And you know I find so weird about Galvatron?" She asked. Rad gave her a look. "I told him we can have a conversation and you know what he brings up? Something about sexual education."

Rad fell over, looking wide eyed at Alexis. Then a wide grin appeared on his face as he hid it while still on the ground.

"You heard me Rad.. He asked me that. And he was trying to dig into my personal life about that! I flat out told him the truth, and hey to get him back I asked the same thing."

Her friend just laughed now, holding his sides. He was laughing hard, he had tears coming out of his eyes. Alexis couldn't help but laugh herself, it was a bit funny to know why the tyrant wanted to know that about her.

"What did he say?"

"He told me the truth and he didn't look embarrassed about it either."

"Oh man, that ruins the whole moment of that. I mean, who's straight-faced about something as embarrassing as that?"

"I have no idea." She shook her head, now she remembered she forgot to tell him about the dream and Starscreams warning. But she figured it probably wasn't a good thing to mention at the moment. But it worried her, what was this bad omen that was supposedly coming? Did it have something to do with her? Or was it something much worse? Was it about her? She didn't really want to think about it but it weighed heavily on her mind, something bad was going to happen and she had the horrible feeling it was going to happen soon.

~~~~~000~~~000000~~~~~00000~~~~~

I hope I did good with this. Yes apparently cliffy hanger appear to really like me for some odd reason.

So stay tuned to find out what happens next!

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8: Back to the base

Hey everyone! I know you were waiting for this to updated. Sorry I've been so busy with work and getting ready for college. Oy...

Anyways here it is! This is from Alexis's POV so sorry if this chapter feels a bit awkward. I was really trying to get it updated.

Transformers belongs to Hasbro not me.

~~~~~~000000~~~~~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~0000000000~~~~~~

Even though she was trying everything to keep distracted, but Alexis' mind kept wandering back to the dream and Starscreams warning. She wanted to know if it was a future vision or she was just being paranoid. She was walking beside her best friend whom was just talking away very happily. She was glad to see Rad again, she couldn't wait to see everyone else as well. But she kept one thing to herself, she wasn't looking forward to see her father and her step-mother. If anything she would probably just pack a few bags up and just go live at the base. If it was between dealing with her father or dealing with Galvatron, Alexis was going to take her chances with Galvatron.

"-xis. Alexis!" Rad semi shouted. She jumped out of her thoughts and looked to him. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah.. Just thinking. I've got a lot on my mind." She stated honestly.

"...About Galvatron?"

"No... about my father..." She said, her voice dropping down. Her best friend knew that there was always problems between her and her father. They never saw eye to eye. Another thing is that when it came to her father's decisions, she never got a say in them. There was nothing they could get along with. It was also the reason why Alexis stayed with her mother after her parents got divorced.

"Well... If you don't want to go back to face him... You can stay at my place... but as long as my parents don't find out otherwise they'll get your old man involved. Besides Carlos is spending the night as well at my house, his dad said he could." Rad stated. Alexis smiled, Carlos' father was a lot better and sometimes it was hard to tell if he was really Carlos' father. He looked younger than what he really was, but the reason for that was because he kept himself in shape.

"It's okay Rad. I can handle myself. If I can face a 500ft alien robot, I can handle my father and Lacey." To that Rad laughed.

"Alright. But if things start to get out of hand, Carlos and I can help you sneak out to my place. Sound good?"

"It does but there's only one problem... And it starts with a G, happens to be huge, and a big pain in my butt."

"Oh...Right, I actually forgot about Galvatron. So you'd actually go back and stay at the base with him?"

"Yes Rad. I'd rather take him over my old man." Alexis stated rather bluntly.

"Okay sorry about that..."

"Don't be. It's fine." She smiled at her friend.

"AAAAALLLLLLLLEEEEEXXXIIISSSS!" Shouted a very familar voice. She was almost tackled into a hug by Fred. He was very emotional and apparently he was crying with joy.

"It's so good to see you again!" He sniffled.

"You too Fred." She grinned and hugged him back.

"Alright amiga! YES! You're alive!" Said a very overjoyed Carlos. Billy rushed up just as fast as Carlos. They all hugged her into a group hug. She laughed and hugged them back, Alexis was too happy to see her friends. Finally they managed to settle down for Alexis to tell her story. Just like Rad, they were also surprised to hear that Galvatron was alive and in the old Autobot HQ.

"Dude.. seriously, how did he survive? I thought he was toast after we left Optimus and him to duke it out." Carlos said with a fold of his arms.

"That's exactly what I want to know.." Billy stated.

"Still it's weird that out of all places he's here on Earth. What if there's some sort of mission he was sent for and that's the reason he's alive?" Rad suggested.

"True... I would have never thought of that." Billy answered. Alexis was quiet, still she had not told them of Starscream's voice or that dream. There had to be a reason he was there and for one to find her was just strange. Was it really fate? Rad looked at her, his expression almost asking her to explain the voice of the long-dead Starscream. She sighed.

"Guys... there's one more thing I have to tell you.." Finally she explained how she heard Starscream's voice through the cracked pendant she held onto. And again she left out the details of the warning and the dream. She still had yet to figure that out.

"That's creepy Alexis..." Carlos said sounding shocked.

"I know... but I wonder if it has something to do with Galvatrons return?" She asked.

"It could..!"

"I wonder if that's a bad thing..?" asked Billy. Alexis glanced over to the road while her friends chatted and she flinched. There parked was a dark green car with a tall man in a dress shirt that was untucked and three buttons were undone. He had the black dress pants. His hair was a dark brown almost black with blue eyes that were narrowed. She had choosen that worst time to be seen by her father.

"Not as bad as that..." She said. All her friends looked over and saw him and their expressions fell, they all knew she was in trouble. Her father stomped over to her group, Rad put himself protectively in front of Alexis. As far as she was concerned, none of her friends like her father. She had a lot more dislike for him when he rudely snapped at them. He reached the group, his expression showing that he was both angry and worried.

"Where... Have... you... Been!" He father snapped. She didn't flinch physically but she did mentally. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been!"

"Sorry... I.. When you called me last.. something happened. I.. I accidently knocked myself out cold!" She explained, hopping her made-up story would convince him. Her friends were hiding their smiles very well, if it was one thing Alexis could make up one heck of a convincing story.

"Never mind we'll talk more at home. Let's go. Now." He ordered. She told her friends not to worry as soon as he was out of earshot, heading back towards the car. She waved to them and told them that she would call if she needed help. They all agreed and watched as she ran towards the car and got in the passenger seat. She knew it wouldn't help but she sat as far as she could away from her father. Driving down the road in silence, she actually enjoyed the silence if it was between her father and her.

"What happened Alexis? I want answers." He demanded.

"I already told you... after you called I fainted. If my friends didn't come along and take care of me, I'd probably still be unconcious!" She stated, trying not to snap at him.

"I have a hard time believing that. You were kidnapped weren't you? You know I told you to come straight home from the school after you got out!"

"What's wrong with spending time with my friends?" She asked her temper slowly rising.

"They're a bunch of lazy bums. They're not worth it Alexis, they've already taught you some bad ways already."

"Excuse me but I took karate and became a black belt, that's why I can fight!" She snapped.

"I knew she shouldn't have considered that.. Now look at you, you're being disrespectful! You rough house with those boys and you don't act like a proper lady."

Alexis clenched her teeth and her fists together, her father did nothing but bad-mouth her and her mother. It was worse because he would blame her friends for the fights she got into at the all-girls school. She didn't want to go to that school.

"Dad... I don't want to go to that school anymore... I never did..!" She said slowly, her anger apparent to him.

"You're going to that school because you can learn manners."

"See? See! You never listen to what I have to say!"

"Stop that. You could be more like Lacey, she's more well-mannered."

"Dad! That school has a pervert for a teacher! He keeps coming after me! Remember I told you guys that!"

"If you mean Mr. Caspner, he's perfectly fine. Lacey graduated with him and she told me he would never do such a thing."

"Why is it you take her side all the time? You never believe what I have to say! I'm telling the truth!"

"This conversation is over til we get home."

Alexis glared out the window, she couldn't take it anymore, she had it. She wasn't going to stick around her house anymore, she had to call Rad and Carlos to have them help her pack her clothing into a bag so she could at least go back to stay with Galvatron. She would have to leave her cell phone behind, she wasn't going to risk her father tracing it. All these thoughts kept running through her mind, she had to get away some how. They reached their house and as soon as he parked, Alexis quickly undid her seat belt and got out of the car. She didn't bother shutting the door as she ran to the door and ran in. She ignored her father's shout and kept stomping to her room.

"Alexis! Dear where have you been!" Asked a blonde haired women with green eyes and a very slim figure. She held an ash tray in front of her in the dining room table, she was a very bad smoker. Alexis also ignored her, and reached her room. Shutting the door and locking it. She was not in the mood to deal with her father or Lacey. Her stepmother could have cared less about Alexis and she knew it. She searched through her closet for a bag to pack up, one big enough for all of her clothes. She found two she liked and knew they would work. She set them both on her bed before a knock came on her door. She gritted her teeth together.

"What?" She called.

"Alexis, listen you... you need to trust us more, I know you're having a hard time but please consider our feelings too okay?" Her father said through the door. She clenched her fists with anger, she knew his tone sounded forced. Alexis was able to tell right away.

"But you never consider mine!" She shouted. Then she heard her father sigh in frustration and anger.

"Damn it Alexis... this is what happens when you don't listen to your parents... you're too selfish."

"I listened to mom and she listened to me. You never did that." She said to herself when her father's footsteps disappeared from her door. She took out her cell phone and dialed Rad's number. She waited a few minutes before she got an answer.

"Hello?" The voice asked on the other side.

"Rad... I'm going to need your help to get my stuff packed for me to get out of this hell house. Can you and Carlos come help or not yet?"

"Stay there. Fred and Billy are coming too. When do you want us to come around?"

"Dark. My dad won't see you then and it's easy to get out. Is that okay with you guys?" She whispered into the phone.

"They say they're good with it. I have you on speaker phone and we'll be there around 9 o'clock. Billy's gonna bring his truck and he'll have it a few blocks down the street and we'll be able to get your stuff. Sound good?"

"It's great. Thanks again you guys." With that the phone clicked silent, now she had to get all the neccessities to live with. She had to do it quickly, so she crept to her door and tried it and was shocked to find out that it wouldn't open. She knew she locked it from the inside but now it was locked from the outside too. She gritted her teeth in frustration, but she couldn't not do anything. She set her phone on the table and got to work packing her two bags with clothes. She managed to get all of her clothing packed, her brush and her GPS, knowing that she wouldn't take her phone. She had a spare phone and she packed that as well, she knew her father would try and track her original phone. She always came prepared. She also had her purse with everything as well, she would be able to shop once she moved back in to the Autobot HQ, no doubt give Galvatron a huge surprise. Her phone gave off a loud ring making her jump, she quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Listen and listen well human, your assisstance is required back here at the base." Said the all too-familar voice of Galvatron.

"...Looook.. I have one problem with that..." Alexis said slowly.

"And What would THAT be?" Asked a very impatient Galvatron.

"My FATHER locked me in my room.."

Now there was awkward silence, this took Alexis by surprise, for once Galvatron didn't have a snappy comeback.

"..I see." Answered a very low-tone Galvatron. This absolutely surprised Alexis, she had never heard the almightly Galvatron sound so... small. He almost reminded her off a child that has been ignored by adults and never had a chance to do anything fun. That was something she couldn't understand.

"Galvatron?" She asked carefully.

"...Take... Take your time getting here." With that the phone call cut off. She looked at the phone for awhile. It was strange to her still that all feared Galvatron would sound so sad, that was way out of character even for him. She didn't want to dwell on it but she couldn't get the sound of his voice out of her head. She waited a few more hours checking things over and making sure that she had a sleeping bag and a pillow as well. Finally before too long she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, then there was a knock.

"Alexis. Are you ready to apologize to us after your rude behavior?" Said her father. This time he sounded fairly arrogant.

"Only if you decide to finally listen to me and not brush me off like nothing!" She snapped.

"Fine. You'll stay there until you do! Tomorrow I will break down this door!" He shouted and stomped away. She sighed, luckily she wasn't going to there when he did. She would be long gone. Before she knew it, she heard her father and her step-mother head off to bed. Then not a minute later, there was a soft tapping on her window. She smiled and quickly but quietly went to the window and opened it. Rad followed by Carlos climbed in from the tree branches.

"It's great to see you guys." She said.

"You too Alexis." Rad answered with a smile. Carlos grabbed her first packed bag and carefully looked out the window.

"Alright Billy! Catch this okay amigo?" Then he threw it out.

"Got it!" She heard Billy say faintly.

Not before too long, they all managed to get her stuff out and Rad went out the window first unto the tree limb. Alexis followed him and Carlos came last, closing the window shut. Alexis managed to jump down out of the tree without help, the same wasn't said for Carlos. She and Fred had to bite their lips to keep from laughing as he got his pants caught on a smaller branch. But after a few minutes of struggling he was free. They all grabbed her stuff and hurried away to Billy's truck. She felt comfortable to jump in the back with Rad and Carlos and layed down flat so they wouldn't be seen. Billy and Fred were in the truck and they drove off. After they were out of the town they all started laughing.

"Dude! That was great!" Carlos stated rather excitedly.

"I know! But we better not get used to it. You know we had to save Alexis. No offense Alexis but your dad is a jackass." Billy stated through that open window of his truck. His gaze was focused on the road in front of him.

"Don't I know it." Alexis sighed. She had never been so relieved to be free of her own house, but for some reason she felt a little uneasy about going to the Autobot HQ. She knew it had to be Galvatrons earlier attitude.

"Something wrong Alexis?" Asked Fred from inside the truck. Out of everyone, Fred was usually the best to pick up on peoples feelings. It really shocked everyone when they found that out a few years ago.

"Well... I guess... I'm just worried.." She said rather sadly.

"Why? We saved you from that hell house." Rad said.

"No... It has something to do with Galvatron.." She told them what happened before they came to her rescue.

"That kinda sounds unlike him... You sure?" Billy asked.

"Positive."

"Aw maybe's just fooling with you Alexis. Maybe he secretly has a crush on you~" Carlos teased.

"OH NO! Carlos that's wrong! EW!" Alexis waved her hands in front of her making a very childish face. "He's a LOT older than me! That's just plain wrong!"

All her friends laughed as she kept making a childish sounding "Ew!" still waving her hands around, she was very lucky to have friends like them. For once she was excited to go and live at the Autobot HQ even if Galvatron was the one staying there. She wasn't going back to her house any time soon. It didn't take too long before they reached the entrance, Alexis got out and had her bags and everything handed to her. She was able to carry everything, she waved to her friends and they took off with Carlos and Rad just a hollaring and whooping all the way. She had to laugh. She made her way to the entrance of the base and after a while realized that she was going to need some serious help getting back inside. She sighed and tried to find another way in, she began to wonder if she banged on the door hard enough if Decepticon overlord would come and open it for her.

'Fat chance of that happening..' She thought. Galvatron really wasn't the gentleman type. She did find a small switch and used her foot to open the door for herself. When she managed to get back inside she found herself a little creeped out by the silence there was. If Galvatron was sleeping she would have heard him snoring but the silence was almost deathing. Alexis quickly went looking for the mini room the Autobots had set up for her friends and herself. She found it within a few minutes and set her stuff inside. After taking a deep breath in, Alexis decided to go and search for the Decepticon leader. It was just too weird for it to be quiet, something had to be up. She took one step out of the room and then ran down the hallway,to find out what Galvatron may have disappeared to.

~~~~~00000~~~~~~000000000~~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry about that cliffy. Anyways I hope this turned out good. Yes I made her father seem like a bad guy, it just seemed... suiting I guess.

As for Galvatron going a bit OC with that one part, that will be explained more in his past which will be the next chapter or two. So until then... Suspence!

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Ugly Memories part 1

OY~ Sorry for taking so long my brain keep dying on me. Anyways here is the next chapter for you patient viewers.

The reason I haven't been updating is because I'm getting ready for college so I apologize for making you guys wait. So don't expect another chapter for awhile for any of my stories. But when I get the chance I will update. Again sorry for making you guys wait.

I don't own Transformers, Hasbro does.

~~~~~~~~~00000000~~~~~~~000000000~~~~~~~~~~~0000000~~~

It felt like an eternity but Galvatron was only walking around the outside for an hour. Why had the girl's words bothered him? They bothered him because it broke the seal on memories he wanted to completely forgot. The minute she had told him what her father, one of her creators, had done, it was like someone had struck him in the spark. His past was not one he wanted to re-live, there was a reason he became Deception leader, a reason that perhaps even Starscream did admire him and hate him as well. But why? Why did these memories have to rear their ugly heads again? He tried to repress them again but they haunted him down to his core processing. Those memories would not have resurfaced if it wasn't for that one word: Father. He stopped in his tracks and ended up leaning against the rock face, sliding down it into a sitting position. Only one word caused all of his painful memories to flood back to his processor. Galvatron had done so well to keep them locked up until now. The reason he was leader was because he had taken out the other last Decepticon leader, which happened to be his own creator; his father. As much as he didn't want to, his memories kept haunting him. The reason he killed his monster of a father and to why he acted fearful himself, was laying directly in his memories.

~Flashback~

It was night on Cybertron but it was far from quiet, there was a lot of chatter going around in Megatrons neighborhood. The purple and green transformer was stumbling along a crowded street. Why there were more Decepticons out this night was beyond him. He had to push his way through a few seekers whom kept stepping on his feet and pushing into him. He growled at them and they would flinch and then ignore him once he was a few feet away from him.

'Blast it! Where is that femme? I wish she wouldn't do this to me, she knows I easily worry about her... especially with all the mechs around tonight that seem a little cratered.' He thought. He was searching for someone. Finally he reached an opening and spotted a dark green, black and purple seeker femme climbing in a Cybertroian tree. He quickly rushed over to the tree, keeping his optics on her. When he reached it, he looked up trying to spot her from there. When Megatron caught sight of her, he was worried.

"Megastar! Get your aft down here before you fall!" He yelled up to her. She hung upside down and was looking at him.

"Aw come on! I'm not going to fall! I mean look! See?" She called back down her bright red optics shining with a childish glee. He growled slightly.

"I'm not kidding! Come down here!" He snapped back up the tree, jabbing a finger towards the ground with his other hand on his hip.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming, I'm coming." Slowly she descended down the tree, but only made it to the first branch. She sat down on it. This seeker was a lot smaller than he was.

"Megastar... I wish you wouldn't do this to me..." Megatron stated rubbing his forehead. The seeker just grinned a fanged smile, with a sheepish look.

"Well, you know I can't help it. I hate staying cooped up inside the house!" She said lightly swinging her legs back and forth.

"Does that anxiety run through ALL seekers?" He growled frustrated.

"Yep! You should have seen how Ramjet and Dirge acted! They were waaaaaaay worse! It makes you wonder why they're both outta their minds."

"Don't remind me." He pinched the bridge of his nose. The seeker femme laughed lightly, she was quite cheerful.

"Anyways is... Dad home?" She asked carefully. Megatron sighed lightly his frustrations gone, they both knew that neither wanted to be around their father; the Decepticon leader, when he was at home.

"No. He's at the main Decepticon HQ at the moment. I hope he stays there before we can get home."

"Yeah, Dad scares me sometimes." She answered.

"Don't worry about anything too much, I will protect you I promise." He answered a slight smile forming on his lips.

"Thanks big brother." She smiled brightly. With that he helped her down to the ground and made sure she stayed close to him. With the femme population starting to decrease, Megatron became increasingly worried about his own little sister. After all when they were younger he made sure that Megastar was protected. Their mother had died in the medbay when she had collapsed on them a few thousand years ago. Then there was strange news from their father that she had passed away during the night. Megatron always had doubts about his statements. Upon walking home they did run into a yellow elder seeker, he was walking back from the Decepticon HQ. His armor was a dull yellow with black. A long scar ran down his face vertically, and he had green optics. The one optic that had the scar was duller than most, he had went blind in that optic. He was an elder seeker whom served as their father's SIC. He looked up and gave a small wave.

"Sunstorm." Megatron greeted. His sister beside him gave a wave. The seeker gave a nod.

"Megatron. Megastar. What are they two of you doing out here so late?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"I was busy trying to catch her and she was too busy climbing a tree." He said, earning a jab in the side from his sister. The seeker chuckled. Then his expression turned serious.

"I suggest you be weary of your father.. He's starting to get more aggressive than usual. I must leave you two now, I've been sent on a errand and then I am to return to HQ. Take care you two." With that he walked around them and disappeared into the darkness. Megatron had a protective grip on his sister, no matter what the problem was, his father would always target his sister for taking care of frustrations. That was the reason Megatron had gotten stronger, a fist fight between him and his father was normal. But he always did it to protect his sister. Not only was his sister a target but so was Sunstorm. The elder seeker could take more punches from his father than anyone else. But his father was aggressive towards everyone, even his two sparklings. It was worse that Megatron's own aggression would rise up if his sister was threatened or if his father was being an aft. Megatron was known to be deadly with his own fists. Sometimes he didn't realize that he could probably kill someone if didn't stop beating the living slag out of another Decepticon. Megastar looked to her elder brother for what they should do next. Sensing his sisters unease, he quickly patted her on the head in reassurance. They continued walking down the dark streets of their part of the Cybertron city.

"...Dad must be in a bad mood or something.." Megastar stated rather quietly.

"When is that glitchhead ever in a good mood?" Megatron said bluntly. That caused a small giggle from small seeker femme.

"You're right. So what are we gonna do now?"

"What do you think?" He stated looking down at his younger sister, who in return, gave a curious and confused look. He beamed at her, grinning a cocky perked-up grin. "We're going to go exploring, what else?"

"Really? Geez I swear you inherited our grandfather's system programming to explore just about everything!" Megastar stated with a wide grin.

"Oh please. It's a hobby I like." He retorted.

"Same with Grandpa." He rolled his optics causing the femme seeker to giggle like crazy next to him. With a shift movement he picked the seeker up and placed her sitting on his shoulder, she was small but big enough to barely fit on his shoulder. Then he wandered towards the old abandoned buildings with the Cybertronian trees seemingly shining lightly. Megastar seemed to make a sound between a whimper and a chirp. He raised an opticbrow and glanced at her.

"What?"

"Couldn't you pick a place that wasn't... oh I don't know.. less creepy and not broken down?"

"What? Scared are we?" He smirked, which earned a disgusted chirp from his sister.

"NO! I just don't want to get in trouble..." She retorted. He snorted and grinned.

"Oh you mean like when you break into the big HQ when you're CLEARLY not suppose to be there?"

"Hey! That's a different story!"

"Annnd when you're suppose to listen to orders when someone tells you to stay put?"

"Again different reason!"

"Oh and did I forget the mention when you purposely played that prank on -"

"OKAY! I get it! Now stop with the rant." She snapped. He chuckled as she started grumbling about him not playing fair. Not before to long, they reached the building. Megastar gave a huge sigh causing her elder brother to glance back to her.

"What now?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, just the fact this place gives me the creeps."

"When are you ever not scared of anything?" Megatron stated, giving a smirk.

"Shut up or I will kick aft all the way to the moon." She threatened lightly.

"That I would LOVE to see." He chuckled and continued towards the building, it was indeed one of Cybertrons oldest buildings that was abandoned deca-cycles ago. Their father is the one that ordered the shut down on the building. That was where the conflict between the Autobots and the Decepticons came into the picture. Ultra Magnus, the current Autobot leader now, and their father never saw optic to optic. Ultra Magnus was old in his age and also a lot more wiser, to which lead to the separate domains for the Autobots and Decepticons alike. The younger generation had never seen Ultra Magnus but from the stories that were told, he was very strong and tall. He was very well respected by Autobots and Decepticons alike. There was rumor going around that Ultra Magnus had a son of his own. His name seemed to slip from Megatrons mind several different times so he never bothered to remember it again. They finally came closer to the building and Megastar gave a large sigh, to which Megatron ignored her. Once he found the door he set his sister down on the ground and tried to open it. To his dismay it was locked.

"Oh would you look at that! It's locked! I guess we can't go exploring here then!" Chirped Megastar, who was a bit relieved and satisfied.

"Oh please. You just don't want to go in." He tried to yank the door open but it didn't work. He gave a frustrated grunt before pounding the door with his fist, causing it to fall off it's hinges. He turned around and gave a triumph smile, in return getting a glare from the seeker. He then walked right into the building, stepping around the door in the process. Quickly his sister followed. To his disappointment, the inside wasn't as creepy and broken down-looking as the outside had looked. Megastar seemed a bit relieved. Despite its appearance it looked to be in fairly good shape.

"Well... I guess this place really isn't that bad, I mean it looks pretty neat. I'd be slagged if the place was destroyed but I'm impressed." Megastar stated, walking ahead of her brother.

"I was hoping for a bit... more than just it being nice here." He frowned. "Doesn't mean I'm heading out of here. I'm still checking this place out." He turned and walked forward himself ignoring his sister's look.

"Megatron... I honestly feel like we shouldn't be here... I mean.. this is private prope- .. Are you even listening!" She snapped at Megatron who was busy looking through the old machinery.

"Yes I heard you. Just give me a few mega-cycles to look around. Then I promise we'll leave. Deal?"

"...Oh alright. Be quick about it. Okay?" She said, now sitting down on some old machinery part that was there. He gave her a nod before heading further into the building. He didn't want to admit it but he did get a bad feeling deep his spark that something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good. He kept searching around, finding out that there was more to the place than meets the optic sensors. He stumbled upon a door that was locked with a broken window. Upon looking inside, he realized that it was a office space. He mentally cursed, letting his curiosity get the better of him. There was going to be a day when he would stop doing this kind of thing but until then he would enjoy this while it lasted. He took a few steps back before ramming his side into the door clearly knocking it down. The place was overly broken down, and here his sister and him thought it wasn't in that bad of shape. Mech, they were far from the truth. He stepped over then now broken door which was rusted along the sides and a few cracks appeared in the middle due to the amount of strength he had used to break it down the first time. The office space was completely dark and the ceiling was completely rusted over. There were data files scattered all over some even looked unreadable. But there was a particlar data file stuck more than usual. It caught his optic quite quickly. Upon reaching it and carefully picking it up, he went through and scanned the file fairly quickly. Unfortunately he wasn't patient so it took him longer than usual to look through the simple file, his impatience growing and ready to show it's ugly head. But then all of his impatience disappeared when he looked at the file again. He was shocked, the reason the building had been shut down was because his father had ordered it, but that wasn't what got him. It was suppose to be rebuilt as a torture house under his father's command. Now that didn't sit to well with Megatron, he may have had a dislike for a few of the Decepticons and all of the Autobots but he wouldn't dare go as far as to kill them slowly and make thems suffer horrible deaths. Sure he thought it a bit amusing to scare the living systems out of the Autobots but never kill anyone. The same couldn't be said of his father. Since the building would be used for both Autobot and Decepticon torturing. He growled and three the file back down on the desk, the only thing that could be done was to elimate the file for good. Taking out his gun from the back he aimed it at the file.

"I won't allow you to destroy the Decepticons you fragger.." He growled before shooting the file to bits so that no one could piece it back together. After destroying the file he turned on his heels and walked back to where his sister was waiting for him. The dark feeling that had been nagging at his spark returned except it seemed more darker than usual. A few panicked thoughts ran through his processor. He hopped he was wrong but he wasn't. He returned to where Megastar was suppose to be waiting but found that she wasn't there. At first he thought that she left him there but that changed when he noticed a few things out of place. Some other bot was here besides them, and whoever it was took his beloved sister with them. He was absolutely shocked. Hearing a rustling noise to his left he raised his cannon and aimed it to where he heard the noise. Little by little a red white and grey cone-headed seeker appeared. His eye optics were locked on to the threatening position of Megatrons gun cannon. He had his hands up in the air. Megatron already knew who this was, it was one of Thrusts brothrs, the youngest at that.

"What do you want Ramjet?" Megatron growled, causing the young seeker to jump.

"L-Listen.. I um.. I don't want to fight I just... um.." The seeker fidgeted horribly, that only added to Megatrons already rising temper.

"Slaggit! Just say it!" He snapped this time.

"Megastar was taken! I saw the whole thing!" Squeaked the frightened seeker.

"By. Who?" Growling once more.

"By... By Lord Alphatirx himself!" Ramjet squeaked.

~~~End of Flashback~~~

Galvatron jolted right out of his memory flash with sudden surprise that he honestly jumped about three feet off the ground from his sitting position, he heard a squeak of terror coming from his far right. When he glanced over, he spotted the young human girl, whom he must have startled. She was sitting on her rear with a wide-eyed expression clearly showing her surprise.

"What do you want?" He growled, his usual temper returning. Temporary forgetting about the memory.

"Don't! Do that! That nearly gave me a heartattack.. I didn't expect you to act like that..." She stated, putting a hand to her chest.

"Answer my question human girl. What do you want?" He growled, starting to act lik his old self.

"Galvatron... I wanted to ask you why.. you sounded so unsure from earlier. I mean.. That's not like you at all." She asked, seemingly regaining her posture. He didn't mean to show a look of surprise but he must have due to the human girl's concerned look.

"It's none of your business. Now go away human pest." He turned his gaze away from her, looking outwards towards the scenery.

"..I know something is bothering you.. and you just try to hide it. So.. If you tell me.. I'll leave you alone okay?" He raised an optic brow and looked back down towards the girl. Was she being serious? By the look on her face, he guessed so. He sighed in frustration knowing that she would keep pestering him until he finally told her.

"Fine.. I'll tell you if you must know.." He stated. "I will warn you... It's a long story."

The girl then crossed her legs Indian styled and looked towards his optics, she was ready for him to tell the tale.

'Why the frag am I doing this! What the frag is wrong with me?' He thought leaning back. 'I really have gone soft... I better make sure to rid myself of this weak side of me..'

"Alright human girl... I will only tell this tale once... Because... It's about my past."

~~~~~~000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~00000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh... Sorry if this chapter seems a little OC but this is BEFORE Galvatron/Megatron became the violent leader of the Decepticons, that is my poing of view. ~dodges rock through at her~

Anyways I hope this came out okay. Reviews are welcomed!


	10. Chapter 10: Ugly Memories part 2

Oy~ Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy and I have no known computer by me so I'm using a different CPU for a bit until I have my own.

Well anyways! Enjoy! Hasbro owns Transformers not me.

~~~~~0000~~~000000~~~~~~000~~

Galvatron felt angry at himself, here he was going soft just because some human girl wanted to hear a story about his past. He honestly wondered why he decided that he would tell her. Alexis, on the other hand, was patiently waiting watching the tyrant to begin talking. She had learned patience from being with her friends, her mother and, of course, Starscream. Waiting for something to happen came naturally to her, and she had matured as well.

"Alright... Listen and listen well, before I became Decepticon leader I was pretty much an ordinary solider, along with a few other Decepticons that were waiting in line to join the Decepticon army. It wasn't by our choice, all mechs that had developed into their full size, were immediately recruited.."

"That sounds harsh.." Alexis stated.

"It's the Decepticon way. Whether you wanted to or not, a mech was forced to join. And since it was before my time as leader... no femmes were allowed in the army just because they were marked as being in the way and couldn't fight.."

"WHAT! You're kidding!"

"Are you going to keep interupting? If so I could just stop here..."

"No! No! I won't say another word until you finish." Alexis made a gesture with two fingers as if she pulled a zipper across her mouth and threw it away. Galvatron merely rolled his optics, human younglings were strange creatures he gave them that much. But he continued like promised.

"Like I was saying femme's were not allowed to fight. But they were helpful to their mates that had to leave for the war, honestly I was surprised no one else noticed that they communicated with each other through their bondlinks. I'm not as blind as you think I am. Decepticon femmes can have a wicked mean streak. But back onto the main topic, the army was formed only because both Autobot and Decepticon sides were not agreeing with the way things were. The last Autobot leader, Ultra Magnus did not like how Alphatrix, the Decepticon ruler at that time was treating his authority. I'll admit I respected the old Autobot fool, I respected him a lot more than I did that glitch-headed fragger. My father never did play fair with others..." He took a moment glanced down to the girl, who was shocked looking. She looked as if she wanted to say something but didn't because she promised to keep her mouth shut. "Yes, my father was the ruler before I was.."

Alexis had a feeling that Galvatron inherited the rule from a family member but then again it was still hard to believe to think of Galvatron as royalty.

"The war didn't officially break out until a few certain... 'incidents'." There was a intensity of hatred on the word 'incidents', that made the girl wonder if she really should have asked about his past.

"The first incident occurred when that fragger decided to take my sister into the Decepticon HQ when I wasn't allowed in... I will never forgive that piece of junk for what he did... It was strictly against my beliefs to murder anyone. Those beliefs were not shared by my own energon and metal. The second incident being he killed a very good friend of my sister and I... His own second in command... Then later officially declaring war against the Autobots by nearly murdering the Autobot leader... And then the third..." He stopped himself right there, he wasn't going any further with this story. He was not going to remember what happened but the memories came flashing back before his optics.

~Memory~

Megatron pushed his way through a lot of the Decepticons with poor Ramjet behind him, the seeker could barely keep up. He made it into the open and was about to move forward.

"Megatron! Please! Please help me!" Megatron turned around to see that the red and gray seeker couldn't push his way through to large Decepticons. The poor cone-headed seeker was always picked on by his seeker brothers as well as every other Decepticon that didn't bother to give him the time of day. The only reason Megatron bothered dealing with the bot was because his sister had been best friends with him. Megatron quickly grabbed the seekers arm and pulled him through with a squawk of surprise from the two large Decepticons.

"Hey! Watch it you scrap heap!" Snarled one of the two Decepticons.

"You wanna pick a fight?" Snarled the other.

"I-! No!" Squeaked Ramjet.

"If you wish to be in one piece I suggest you quit wasting our time.." Megatron snarled this time. The two Decepticons went to retort but found it wiser to just drop the whole subject due to the death glare he gave them. With that, Megatron grabbed the young seeker by the back on his armor and ended up dragging him backwards to which he squeaked and did whatever he could to not fall backwards. He didn't want to waste time not with his sister in danger like she was, especially if his father was the culprit. Even with his large size and bulk, Megatron was never slow on his feet. Ramjet had a harder time keeping up than anything but not even that slowed the larger Decepticon down. It wasn't before too long that Megatron slid to a stop, allowing the younger seeker to run right into him and fall down on his rear plating. Megatron's attention, however was on the large building in front of him. Anger bubbled up in his systems and he clenched his fists. The timid seeker behind him stood and brushed off the dust on his white armor.

"Ramjet." Megatron spoke clearly, causing the poor seeker to jump.

"Y-Y-Yes?"

"Is there a way into that place without getting caught?"

"Huh?"

"I know Megastar dragged you along on her little stealth quests. And I know you two snuck in all the time to find out what was happening inside HQ."

"True, I do know a few." For once Ramjet didn't stutter and sounded absolutely positive. "I'll show you follow me." With that the seeker disappeared into the hidden alley between the tall metalatic gates and a tall metal wall. Turning sideways and squeezing inbetween the tight space, Megatron followed the seeker a lot more slowly. He cursed quietly about being too big to fit in such a small space, earning a small laugh from the young white and gray seeker ahead of him. Once into the open, Ramjet waited patiently as the larger mech made his way slowly towards the opening. Unfortunately to Megatrons dismay, he got stuck.

"Frag! Oh come on!" Complained the larger Decepticon, trying to wrestle his way out to no success. "Why does the world turn against me!"

"Ha ha ha!" Ramjet laughed quickly, now helping the larger mech. It took about a few more megacycles before Megatron actually got free from the tight space.

"I am NEVER going back through there.." He said, eying it.

"How do you think I was able to outrun both Dirge and Thrust? They're not that small either you know." Ramjet said, rather proud of that fact. Megatron did let a chuckle out over that, sure Ramjet was smaller than his two brothers but he was also a bit smarter than Thrust. Now urging Ramjet to show him the hidden entrance there was a loud bang that caused both mechs to jump. Megatron didn't bother waiting this time for Ramjet to lead the way, he barreled towards a weak spot in the bases exterior and rammed it. It may have cracked under his weight but didn't budge open.

"M-Megatron! Move please!" squeaked the seeker. Megatron glanced backwards to give the seeker a look of confusment before quickly getting out of the way as the cone-headed seeker rammed into the weak spot. That seemed to do the trick, it fell open.

"I see now why you're called RAMjet." Megatron stated before walking inside the base. What they both saw they didn't like. There was some kind of fight in the area they had entered and someone got injured badly.

"Time to kick some aft.." Megatron growled, stomping his way towards the near broken door. Ramjet followed hastily behind. Ripping the already broken door off the wall, they continued their way quickly down the hallway. The more energon spots he saw on the ground, the more angrier he got. Ramjet, on the other hand, was trying not to look. They both broke into a dead run hearing a loud crack of metal. It didn't take too long before they reached a room that made both mechs flinch. It was, without a doubt a sort of torture room. And there stood a large black and dark grey transformer, with clawed hands and dark maroon optics. Spikes grew out of his armor like curved horns, sharp at the points in his shoulders. On his head was a large spike that stuck out with two spikes on two sides. His appearance alone scared anyone, anyone but Megatron himself. He glared at the mech in front of him.

"Where is she?" He growled.

"What are you doing here, either of you don't belong." the dark mech stated.

"Answer my question first.."

"I merely wanted your sister to learn what it's like to experience... my rule."

"You fragger what did you do!" Out of the corner of his optic he noticed a small movement, when he looked over he had to restrain his a lot more of his anger. From what he noticed there were two transformers in the shadows very badly injured. One was a elder dark blue and white mech and the other was his sister. Ramjet looked shocked and scared, he didn't have a clue what to do or make of the situation.

"Ramjet... I need you to do me a favor." Megatron said as levely as he could.

"Y-Yes?"

"Get my sister out of here... while I take this fragger down." With that Megatron charged and rammed the dark mech into the wall with brunt force. He wasn't going to allow his father to kill anyone, not under his watch. Megatron was strong but the dark mech was stronger, he brought his fist down hard into Megatrons back. He reeled backwards but then got a punch to the face sending him flying into the opposite wall. The impact sent his processor on the fritz, everything was showing warning signs. He staggered back to his feet only to get punched a second time and sent flying sideways. That nearly knocked him out cold but Megatron was lot more stronger than he looked.

"You're stronger than I gave credit for... Megatron, if you let your anger out just a bit more... you may become as ruthless as I am."

"From what I can see you're nothing but a piece of junk waiting to be turned into slag!"

Before the dark mech could deliver another blow, a blast came out of nowhere and stunned him. He fell backwards momentarily offlining. Megatron glanced back to see the elder seeker coming out of the shadows.

"He really was out of control.." Sunstorm stated. He helped Megatron to his feet and quickly urshered him out. "We must get reinforcements... your father has crossed the border of insanity just as I had feared. He must be stopped."

"You don't have to tell me, I figured that out a long time ago." That earned a small chuckle out of the elder seeker. They reached the entrance to the main hallway where Ramjet, Megastar, and the old blue mech were waiting for them. There was another seeker among them, a maroon, red and white seeker was checking on the blue mech. Noting the symbol on his arms, Megatron was sure that Sunstorm would have said something but the elder seeker said nothing. Before either could talk a blast sent them flying towards their comrades. They landed in a heap, Megatron winced and grabbed right at his side, the metal was split diagonally. The elder seeker had landed with a sickening crunch and when he tried to move, his left wing had seemingly been smashed sideways. That most definitely grounded him for good, seekers mostly depended on their wings for balance. Not before long the enraged dark mech appeared, his arm cannon smoking from the large blast that had sent the other two mechs flying. Sunstorm glanced at the enraged mech then to the others behind him.

"Get out of here! Hurry!" He yelled. Ramjet squeaked and when he tried to run fell backwards in a panic. Another cannon blast was fired and it barely missed the cone-headed seekers head, if he hadn't fell it would have killed him. The other seeker in the building aimed a beam rifle at the dark Decepticon leader and fired. The blast missed and hit the wall beside him.

"Skyfire move!" The elder seeker spun around on his knees and fired off his own gun. Megatron scrambled as much as he could over to his injured sister and the panicked Ramjet. The seeker known as Skyfire rolled out of the way as another blast flew by. Megatron got to his feet and helped his sister up and they went to pick up the poor freaked out seeker.

"Frag it.." Cursed Sunstorm. "He's completely blown his processor... I have no choice but to terminate him."

"You have my permission to do so." Megatron growled dodging another wild blast. But before Sunstorm could raise his gun again, a blast hit him square in the chest and sent him flying right towards the young group. Skyfire fired another shot and missed.

"I must return Ultra Magnus to Autobot HQ!" The seeker said with a strange accent that Megatron was not familiar with. "I will bring reinforcements to help you, but I must have your permission as you are Second in Command Sunstorm."

"Permission granted! Now go!" Sunstorm got to his feet but was very unbalanced. He fired his weapon at the out of control dark mech. Skyfire, with a swift and careful movement, picked the injured Autobot ruler and hurried out the door avoiding blasts from the out of control mechs weapon. Megatron helped the panicked seeker up to his feet only to get knocked back down and bringing Megatron with him. The larger mech didn't mean to try and flatten the seeker but what could he do when he got dragged down. Megastar squeaked dodging another one of the blasts, Megatron quickly got back to his feet and stood.

"Megatron look out!" The minute he turned, there was a blast coming straight at him. There was no way he could dodge or survive a blast. But what shocked him more was that his sister, took the blast for him, throwing herself in front of her brother to protect him. The blast went straight through her chest, the larger mech caught his sister as they both fell backwards. The damage was severe it had no doubt destroyed part of her spark, both mechs were shocked. Megatron was hit the worse by this, the energon was heavily pouring out of the wound in her chest.

"..Why..?" That was the only word Megatron could manage, Ramjet was deseparately trying to close the wound with his shaking fingers with no success. The femme seeker just smiled weakly.

"Because I...love you big brother..." Ramjet let out a sob and kept telling her to hang on. His shaky hands were covering up the wound the best they could.

"..Megastar.. hang on we're going to help you... just... just don't die on me. Stay with me alright?" Panic had risen in his voice box, he wasn't going to lose the only family he had.

"..Ramjet! Megatron! Hurry get out of here!" The elder seeker was standing shakily and had a small forcefield barrier defending against the blasts. "Move! I'll hold him off! If you don't go he'll rip both to shreds! GO!"

"We're not leaving you here to defend yourself Sunstorm!" Megatron argued.

"I can last a few more megabytes against him! You need to escape now! Go!" The tone in the elder seekers voice left no room from arguments. Megatron, with Ramjet's help, carried his injured sister outside the HQ. They had gotten out of the shooting range of the cannon and carefully carried his sister down the steps. The blasts had caught the attention of a few other Decepticons, they were confused and a bit shocked. Most of the elder Decepticons rushed over to see the damage. One of the elder Decepticons was partly a medic and Megatron recognized him immediately.

"What the in pit happened here?" Asked the green and blue mech, he was known as Hook. Ramjet couldn't even speak he was sobbing and trying to keep the wound closed. Hook called in a few more Decepticons and they swarmed in helping to stop the wound. Megatron wanted to explain but the explosion from inside the HQ was loud enough to draw everyones attention. The Decepticons around them turned into a chaos of panic, Scrapper was doing everything in his own power to calm the chaos down a bit.

"Megatron..?" He looked directly into his sisters gaze, he felt his spark cringe with pain and sorrow.

"Yes... I'm right here..."

"I... wanted to tell you that you were... the greatest big brother I ever had..." She looked to Ramjet, who now held her hand with his trembling fingers. "Ramjet... you were a great friend... and you always will be... Sorry for not... sticking around..." With that her body turned gray and her optics dark. Megatron couldn't even say anything but he managed to whisper "And you were the greatest sister.. Megastar..." He placed her calmly down, looked up towards the now smoking Decepticon HQ. He had a little score to settle now.

"Stay here Ramjet... I have a little unfinished business to take care of." With that Megatron left both the seeker and the medic and rushed back up the stairs. Hook called after him to stop but Megatron took no attention to it. He rushed back inside the now smoking HQ, it was hard to see even with night vision and navigation systems. But he managed to find what he was looking for and he didn't like the sight in front of him. Alphatriax had the elder seeker by the throat and the poor seeker was badly damaged. Clenchings his fists together Megatron glared at the dark mech.

"ALPHATRAIX!" He snarled catching the mechs attention.

"Now, now. What do we have here? Foolish mech." He said, and his tone of voice just made Megatron want to blast him through the roof. "Oh wait... You came for this scrap metal waste.. Then think fast!" With that the dark mech threw the seeker towards Megatron, who caught him.

"...What are you doing here...?" Rasped the old seeker. His chest had been torn open, and the damage was deep.

"I came back to help you..." That earned a weak chuckle from the seeker, Megatron had the twisted feeling that he wasn't going to make it.

"I'm grateful... You have the spark to be great... Unfortunately this old seeker's time is close... I wish I could have been around longer from my own younglings... I would have... loved to train them..." He coughed. "But... I guess I failed to see the day..."

"Don't you dare leave us... Don't leave us behind Sunstorm!"

"If you see my seeker younglings... tell them, I'm sorry... that couldn't be there for them all the way..."

"...I will Sunstorm..." With a weak smile, the color faded from the seeker as his spark vanished. Megatron hadn't realized that he was shaking, from what he wasn't sure. Anger, shock, bitterness and hatred rose in his processor. He laid the seeker carefully down on the ground and then stood.

"Aw, that was bitter-sweet moment... Well I say good riddance to him!"

"You fragger... You're done!" Snarled Megatron, something snapped inside him and it all seemed like a blurr. The next thing he knew was that he was standing in the room, the gun on his back was smoking and energon was on his hands. The dark mech lay in a heap in the wall, not moving and not functioning. He killed the mech without remembering the details. A firm hand placed itself on his shoulder and he turned slightly to see familiar face. Hook looked a bit weariy but was perfectly calm.

"Megatron..."

"It's done. That tyrant is no more... I will not allow this to repeat again. I will take his place as Decepticon leader. It's time for a change." With that the larger mech walked out, leaving the stunned medic behind. He felt as if he had changed, everything was starting anew. The minute he walked out of the building, Ramjet rushed up to him.

"Did you get him..?" He asked.

"It's done Ramjet... I am taking things under my control."

~End of memory~

-atron! Galvatron!" He jolted out of his memorys with a jump and quickly got to his feet. He felt the cold mask returning, he was the one and only leader to rule over all. That was excatly how he felt. Alexis stood up carefully and looked at him with a curiousity.

"Are you... alright?"

"This story is over." He stated rather coldly.

"W-Wait! Galvatron!"

"If you intend to follow me human insect, I will crush you." With that she stopped and watched him walk out of sight. It made her wonder if she pushed him too far. She fell to her knees and sat there watching the spot where the tyrant was seated only a few minutes ago.

"..What have I done..?"

~~~~~00000~~~~~~000000~~~~~~~

Cliffy! I know I sort of rushed this, sorry if I put either Galvatron or Alexis out of character. I will be able to update more once I have a laptop in my possession.

Reviews please!


	11. Chapter 11: Trouble going down

Hey guys! Sorry this update took so long! College keeps me busy and I get very distracted with all the different projects.

Anyways~ Here we go!

I do not own Transformers, hasbro does.

~~~~0000~~~~00000000~~~~~~~~~~~~~00000~~~~

Alexis felt horrible, she sat there for awhile after Galvatron had left. She also couldn't help but think that by asking him about his past, she also might have possibly hurt his feelings. It was dark out and there was hardly any stars out. But she had no desire to move from her spot.

"..I should make it up to him.. I feel really bad.. I'm the one who asked that question..." She said. "But what can I do? Hmmmmm.."

Little did she know that Galvatron didn't completely leave. He had actually only left to clear his processor, he had to leave before the human girl would give him pity, that didn't sit well with him. He didn't want the human girl's pity. In fact he nearly forgot about her, until he sensed someone walking in his direction. He felt annoyed at the current moment, why would a small insignificant human being show pity? Because they felt guilty about something that didn't happen to them.

'Insects.. that's what the humans are. Annoying little insects.' He thought. He waited to see if she would appear around the corner but she didn't. Perhaps she stopped in her tracks? No that couldn't be it. He waited a little while longer before his sensors picked more than one heat signture for humans. That confused him a bit, why would there be more humans? He thought it possible that her annoying friends were coming by to see her. Galvatron just shook his head at that thought.

"Humans..." He murmured to himself before walking away. Then the next thing his sensors picked up really threw him off guard. Those humans were heading his way and not coming from Alexis's way. He transformed into tank mode, and reversed backwards into the nearest shadowed forest spot and there he kept hidden. Then a strange thought occured to him.

'Why the frag am I hiding!' He thought. Perhaps it was out of habit, Galvatron concluded that to be the reason. So the Decepticon overlord waited and waited until finally after a few hours a group of humans he didn't recognize appeared. There were only three males in this group and he got that sudden urge to just transform and crush them, there was something about these humans that really set that off. But he regained control over that urge and just waited. He faintly picked up that they were talking so he increased a few more of his sensors to hear what they were saying.

" -ou sure she ran away Dan?" Said a man with rich short blonde hair and large oval glasses, his eyes a dark green color. He wore a brown trench coat with dark blue dress pants and a white dress shirt with a red tie on. Galvatrion couldn't put his finger on it but there was something about this guy he didn't like. He wasn't sure but he continued to eavesdrop on this group of humans, whom really bugged at his systems.

"Yes, I had to break down the door and I found she wasn't there... She has no respect for her parents! She even accused you of doing something out of authority." Said the man called Dan, his dark brown hair and blue eyes looking rather angry.

"And you know I would never do anything like that!" Said the blonde haired man. But the minute he looked away Galvatron caught that look he was used to seeing when a mech wasn't being truthful and had something else in mind mostly for a femme. That nearly got his energon to boil but he regained control over his emotions again and continued to listen in.

"Of course Barrien.. I know you wouldn't, Lacey and I trust you."

"Thank you.. now we better keep looking for your daughter. Who knows what could happen to a poor young girl like that..."

"Oh yeah.. and you're going to say that she's also so disobediant that you have to lock her in the basement." Another man replied sarcastically. He had brown skin with black hair. Galvatron almost immediately thought it was the human girl's friend.. oh what was his name? Charlie? Jose? Then it came to him. Carlos! That was his name.

"I just might have to.." said the dark brown haired man. Galvatron did feel his anger begin to surface, it was like deja vu all over again. This human being was starting to remind him of his father, to which Galvatron had to immediately wipe that out of his processor.

"You bastard..." Said the Carlos look alike. For some reason Galvatron thought this human brave.

"You have no right to our family affairs Rico."

"Technically that daughter of yours is a very good friend of my son!" snapped Rico. "She's a sweet kind girl.. and she gets along fine with those boys, she knows how to handle herself."

"God, you are just like my ex-wife... Listen it's because of them she's so disobediant.."

"My hijo would argue that... Carlos -" Rico started.

"Shut the hell up..!" snapped the dark haired human.

Galvatron paused and felt his systems almost drop on him, this rude dark haired human was the girl's father! At this he felt outrage almost overtake him, but once again he had to bring his emotions under control. Galvatron couldn't exactly understand why he was getting all emotional and suddenly protective of the human girl. Was it because her father was almost like his? No... it was because he just wanted to destroy the human, yeah he went with that. He disliked the humans greatly he felt no compassion for them. Which lead him to wonder WHY he was dealing with the human girl in the first place. He couldn't remember it and he would deal with the thought later.

"I won't... because I'm going to try and find Alexis myself.. and then we're both going to the authorities to get you two arrested.. both of you are bastards..." Rico said.

"Oh no you won't.. because you're not finding her first.." Said the blonde haired man and from there he took off. Galvatron really started to dislike this human, it was more like a hatred was being born.

"Barrien Caspner is right... you're not finding her first..." Said the dark haired man as he went after the blonde haired human. Galvatron really hated this human, just because he reminded him more of his father. Again Galvatron wiped that from his mind, he wasn't going to have a deja vu moment.

"Damn... I gotta find that poor girl..." Rico said before taking off in a slightly different direction. Galvatron didn't hate this human as much as the other two. But the tyrannt overlord wasn't going to move just yet, it was as if his thoughts had stopped him in place. He suddenly had a overflow of thoughts coming in through his processor, he had to sort this out or he'd probably get an overload in his processor that might knock him out cold. He sighed and started to sort through his processor.

Meanwhile, Alexis was still in the same spot, feeling rather guilty about bringing up bad memories for Galvatron. She truly wanted to make it up to him.

"...Why am I sitting here for?" She concluded. With that she got to her feet. "I've got to go apologize and figure out what I can do to make this up to Galvatron... even though he can be a major jerk at times... more like all the time."

She laughed at that one, knowing that it was true in a way. Alexis walked forward her hands now behind her back, she would have to talk to Galvatron whether he wanted to talk or not. She couldn't help but feel bad, even though he was a giant robot jerk. She stopped short hearing rustling in the nearby bush, she paused. Her friends returned possibly? But it was so late that the parents would have noticed if the boys were missing. But that slight rustle in the bushes did make her uneasy. She waited for a few more minutes before the rustling was heard again. Her breath quickened and she felt her heart rate go up, she was about to panic. But everything calmed down when the figure whom was making the noise stepped out. Alexis couldn't have felt happier, she ran up and gave this character a hug. And he in return, hugged her back. If it was anyone else should trust, it was Carlos' father.

"Alexis..! Oh I'm glad to see you safe..!" He said. She felt bad for making him worry, she liked him and did think of him like a very old brother or uncle to her.

"Y-Yeah.. I'm so sorry I just.. I had to get away from my house.."

"I know.. that bastard is out looking for you with his greasy little friend." Alexis froze. Her father was out LOOKING for her! She knew she was doomed.

"W-What..? W-Who else is...?" She asked unsteadily.

"Caspner..." That was all she needed, there was no way she was going back now.

"I can't go back... That... that jerk is..."

"A molester I know... I'm not blind like your old man, Alexis. I know that he's a slime.. We gotta get you out of here..." Alexis felt reassured by that greatly, at least she had an adult on her side about the people her father and step mother knew. Before Alexis could say anything, there was another faint rustling heard. She froze, who else was here? Carlos' father cursed.

"Alexis, listen to me.. I need you to run all the way over to the abandoned power plant building.. I'll meet you there after I deal with those bastards. My family and I will protect you. You are one of my son's best friends. But you have to go now!" She didn't need to be told twice, once out of the parently hug she took off away from him. She knew about the old power plant building, it was the safest place to hide. Luckily the place was far from where she was at, it would take her close to an hour to get there but it was worth the risk of not getting caught. She practically ran for the old building. Within the hour she had reached the old building, the gate was locked so she looked for another way in. Finally she found one after a half-hour passed by, she pulled at this old rusty lock which gave out easily and fell to the ground. She pushed her way in and then hurried to get inside this old building. The lock on the door was harder than the one on the gate, she had to go find a pair of plyers to get this lock off. And even that was time consuming. Finally after another hour she got the lock off and opened the door which was heavier and harder to open than expected. Alexis got inside the building and had to pull the door close which was twice as hard as having to pull the door open. Once the door was shut she looked around and shuddered. She got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about this place, something about it seemed very familiar. She couldn't put her finger on it but she knew something bad might happen in this particular building. She tried to shake off the feeling as just being paranoid about being caught by either her father or Caspner. She walked in further into the building to check it out at least, she may have seen the building from afar but she never actually got to check the place out. That sinking bad feeling kept appearing and poking at her mentally but she did the best to try and ignore it. She wasn't sure what was causing the feeling but she was starting to not like it. She was also busy looking around she didn't notice her pendant glowing, it was almost glowing like it was trying to warn her. Alexis was also to busy looking around she hadn't heard the giant metal door open and close. She walked around and tried to avoid all the dangerous broken equipment on the ground. When she paused she finally heard the footsteps slowly approaching, they echoed on the metal floor.

"God child... you are a piece of work..." Said a rather annoyed voice that she recognized. She froze.

'Oh no...' Was all she could think of when she slowly turned around and was dismayed at who had arrived.

"Your father is worried sick over you!" Said the blonde haired man.

"That's a big fat lie.." She retorted, thinking on how she could run away from this creeper. The man simply shrugged like the retort was nothing to him.

"Doesn't matter.. Let's get you home to your dear mother and father." He said. Alexis shook her head slowly and took a step back.

"There is... no way in hell... I'm going back with you.." She said slowly and as threatening as she could. Which wasn't all that easy.

"Okay... fine.. perhaps we can.. 'buy' a little time~ Say you put up a fight while we have a bit more... fun in this matter." He grinned.

"You sick bastard!" She yelled at him. Out of everything she wished she had some sort of protection or a weapon to defend herself against this pervert.

"My goodness... what a naughty mouth you have on you... Not good not good at all." He said shaking his head with a sigh and a step forward. She quickly took two steps back away from this man. She had to think of an escape plan and fast.

"Turn around and go back.. I'm not leaving with you." She retorted again.

"That's not an option my dear.."

"Don't give me pet names!"

"Alexis... you are so disrespectful towards your teacher!" The man advanced. "You need to be taught respect..."

"I only respect those who respect me! You... are twisted..! No way I'm respecting the likes of you!" Alexis couldn't help but suddenly think this man as being a human version of Thrust. Always being so demanding, that or Sideways.

"Hmmm.. You know I like a girl that stands up for her rights~" Alexis felt a shudder of disgust, this was worse.

"Stay the hell away from me.."

"Come on we could get along so well.~"

"No stay away from me! You freak!" She backed even more now that this man was advancing, she looked around for some sort of opening to run away. She prayed that she wouldn't get backed into a wall, she would be in trouble if that happened. But so far there was no really good openings, and she was getting closer to a wall. Alexis knew she had no choice, she would have to use one of the more risky openings. Anything was better than being cornered. After the man took one more step, she bolted for the nearest opening for escape. She barely escaped, the man had nearly caught her. She yelped as her leg hit against a piece of stray metal equipment. It tore up her leg, she winced but continued forward. Now that bad feeling from earlier was nagging at her consiciousness, it was as if something was trying to tell her to get out of that place. Alexis would have listened to it if she was so busy trying to run away from a pervert she used to have for a teacher. But running through this old abandoned power paint was hazardous, she had already torn up her legs and her small tiny bits of her uniform were getting torn by the stray bits of loose equipment and metal. Now her cut up legs were beginning to sting from all the new cuts she kept getting. After another hour of just running around she was starting to become exhausted, she stopped by a old barrel that was inking old oil over old dryed and sticky oil. At this point she couldn't have cared less about where she was, she was more worried about escaping the blonde haired man that had continued to stalk after her.

"Damn.. it's dark in this area.." Said his voice, that caused Alexis to catch her breath in her throat. She heard the scrapping of a match being lit and she slowly turned around to see the small flame about a yard from where she was standing. Her breathing picked up again but more fast and uneven, in a panicked manner.

"There you are..~ My my you are a difficult little girl.." He said shaking his head, his long coat was a bit torn up from having it getting caught on some of the loose equipment. "Come on now.. enough games let's get out of here."

"No..." She shook her head slowly. "I'm not.. leaving anywhere with you.."

"Alexis... come on... I'm not playing games.. Let's go." He said, sounding more serious.

"And I'm not either... I'm not going anywhere with the likes of you!"

"..Alexis you know very well that I can't come over there with this match.. Look at where you are standing for god's sake!" Alexis looked around her and seen that there was dryed sticky oil surrounding the area where she was standing. She felt relieved to be in a safe spot.

"Then that's too bad isn't it?" She retorted rather smugly. 'You know I think I'm hanging around Galvatron too much... I'm starting to get his smugness...'

"Alexis.." The man said warningly.

"You know what? Leave!" She said, pulling out her phone, somehow she managed to keep it on her. She wasn't sure why though.

"Alexis.. what are you going to do..?" The man asked wearily this time, eyeing her phone and her.

"What do you think! If you don't leave.. I will throw this at you.. and you will drop the match.. Get it?" She replied once again smug. The man widened his eyes.

"You've gone mad..." He took a step back but didn't leave.

"I'm warning you.. Leave now."

"You need help Alexis... I cannot leave you like this. How maddening!" He retook his step forward. Without warning, Alexis threw the phone and hit the hand that had the match perfectly. In shock and surprise he dropped the match. It was right there Alexis knew something badk was going to happen.

'Oh crap!' She thought finally scrambling away from the old oil barrel. The man scrambed even further away as the match hit the oil that lead to the barrel and ignited. She was thrown forward about a few feet and hit a piece of dull equipment hard. She groaned and then yelped as the fire spread fast.

"..You know.. that was a really stupid move!" Alexis reprimanded herself. "I should have waited til I could get help... Like Galvatron would help me.."

The building was starting to go ablaze, and worse yet, the other non fire proof equipment was starting to explode and causing an even bigger fire. Alexis felt that surge of panic, that bad feeling she had earlier was stronger than ever.

"Oh no... this deja vu all over again..." Alexis said, remember both Starscream's warning and her nightmare about being in the blazing building. "..I'm dead..!"

She scrambled to her feet but she was shocked at how fast the fire spread and how the place was getting filed with smoke. She didn't see the man anywhere, he had run for it. She coughed a few times some of the old debris falling around her. The smoke was gagging, she knew she wouldn't be able to call for help. The fire spit out sparks that once in awhile caught on her uniform to which she had to brush them off and put out the mini fires.

'I was so stupid... I'm going to die right here, aren't I?..' She thought stumbling around in the burning hot building. She felt as if she couldn't breathe, she would cough and gag as the smoke and fire were surrounding her. She knew it might have been hopeless, but she stumbled along to try and find an exit of some sort to get out of the now burning building.

'He warned me too... Starscream you warned me of this didn't you..?' She thought, she shakily gripped the pendant after having to climb out of a narrow hole in the wall to the next room. She coughed some more the smoke was thicker than she thought originally. She coughed some more and gagged on the thick smoke surrounding her. Was this really the end for her?

~~~~000000000000~~~~~~~~~~0000000000~~~~

... I know that is a strange cliff hanger! Don't worry spoiler, Alexis doesn't die she'll live.. but what happens to her will be shown in the next chapter.~

Until then I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.. I hope I got everything alright.. Been a long time.

Reviews please~


	12. Chapter 12: A secret unfolds part 1

Hey Hey~ Here's another update. By much demand from the cliff hanger from the last chapter. So here it is

I hope I did alright.

Enjoy~

~~~~~000000~~~~~~~~~000000000000~~~~~~~~~

The night felt long and Galvatron was just sitting there in his tank mode thinking. Sure a few humans whom he disliked on site came along and he wanted nothing more than to squish them but he didn't. He couldn't understand why he had hid and waited for them to leave, he was Galvatron, everyone feared him! Yet he choose to hid from a bunch of pathetic humans. He started to believe that his time on Earth was starting to get at his senses, he thought he was going soft. Growling at that train of thought, he would reprogram himself to be feared and respected. There was no way he was going to go soft, nothing was going to change his mind on that. He then proceeded to back out of the trees in tank form and head away from the area. He still felt in no mood to deal with the human girl, he almost felt like he knew what she wanted to do. To give him pity, to him that was outrage. He didn't WANT her pity, he wouldn't have any of it. The thought of a human pitying him was crazy, and also stupid. If he didn't want the pity, he wasn't going to get it. He would make sure to win that argument with the girl. Since he also had no desire to go back to the base he decided to wander around the area for a bit more. Just until he got tired of looking around. Apparently his old habits of exploring never left him when he became Decepticon leader. However because his duties always kept busy he never had a chance to really explore, and now the urge to got a lot stronger. He gave into it and decided for once to check things out. He knew he wouldn't admit it outloud but he sort of did like checking out Earth and all of it's surroundings, it was interesting just because when he and his Decepticons were fighting almost all the time, he really never payed attention to the surroundings. Unless it was nighttime, then curiousity would eventually get the better of him. But for now, he didn't have to worry about anything or anyone. But his explore trip stopped quick the minute he heard running footsteps of what sounded like human feet. He wanted to groan about this but he kept his vocalizor shut and backed into another hiding spot.

'..Why am I hiding again! Frag...' He thought. 'I'm getting too paranoid now... I'm starting to be like Prime around these annoying little insects... I need to get my old demenour back..'

But his thoughts stopped the minute he saw the same human as a few hours ago, that urge to crush came back. But he had to restrain himself since this human looked vaguely upset, that he liked to see. This rather irratated human was pacing back and forth, which after awhile got to be on Galvatron's system nerves. The human girl, Alexis was not ever THIS bad to get on his nerves, sure she annoyed him but she was like this human. After a few more hours of this, another human arrived that he recognized from earlier, the dark haired one. The pacing one stopped and turned on the guy.

"Where the hell were you at!" Snapped the irratated human. Galvatron felt a sudden sense of deja vu and mentally raised an opticbrow.

"Where do you think? Looking." retorted the other human male. "Where's Caspner?"

"Looking. I think he might have found her.. he did radio me in when he saw her at the power plant." This caught Galvatrons attention, he listened even more to this conversation.

"..W-What!" Said the dark skinned man with shock.

"Oh yes you heard me..." The opposite human male paused. "...You were trying to hide her weren't you? Planning on taking my disobedinat little girl away from me right?"

"She deserve a cruel family like you! You.. treat that poor girl like she was vile!" Shouted the other man. Galvatron had to agree with this dark skinned man, no matter if he didn't like the girl or not, she sure didn't need to take any slag from this man that called her his daughter.

"Stay out of my family business... It's none of your concern!"

"Oh yes it is! With the way you treat her! It sure as hell is!" Galvatron was starting to dislike the crueler human more and more, something about him reminded Galvatron of his own father. That was not a fun comparasion.

'Perhaps that human girl and I are not so different... PERHAPS..' He reminded himself, he wasn't going to go soft on this girl yet. No way in the pitt.

"Stay the hell out of my way.." Said the dark browned haired man. "Or else.."

Then the dark skinned said something in a different language that Galvatron didn't catch, but whatever it was it sure insulted the other guy. Galvatron couldn't help but feel giddy about that. The other male human looked surprised and outraged by whatever the slightly smaller man had said to him.

"..Interfer.. and I will make sure you don't see the light of day again.." Said the now really irratated man.

"Like poor Alexis?"

"Stay out of this!"

Galvatron paused, so it WAS Alexis. He had guessed it from the start but he wasn't sure until he heard this fact. Now he wasn't sure if he should feel sympathy for her or not. He brushed it off for later, he was to interested into this conversation.

"Sorry.. That's not happening. I'm going to find Alexis.. Now." Said the dark skinned man, whom Galvatron faintly remembered he was called Rico.

"No.. you're not." Then not expecting this, the dark haired man punched Rico with his fist. Galvatron couldn't help but tense at that.

'That was unexpected.. glad I stuck around.~' He thought and watched as the two men decided to duke it out. This oddly enough reminded him of when he and Starscream got into fist fights, however Galvatron always managed to win them. He knew he was the better of the two of them. But Galvatron was interested in how this figh turned out, somehow to him this was entertaining, seeing two humans duke it out. Yeah this was entertainment. But to his dismay the fight ended with both men looking rathe beat up.

'..Why didn't they just keep fightin til someone won? Humans make no sense..' Galvatron thought, remembering that when it was a fist fight between him and Starscream, he made sure to keep fighting until he won or knew he had won. He wouldn't back down.

"..So.. back off... and keep away from that girl.." Said the dark haired man.

"You treat Alexis like she isn't your daughter!"

"She's not! Biogically she isn't!" Snapped the man. This threw Galvatron for a loop, if he rememebered earlier this man clearly said that Alexis was his child. And now he was saying that she wasn't? Humans couldn't make up their minds!

"What.. do you mean?" Asked Rico, clearly very confused.

"You see.. My ex-wife and I married when that girl was a baby, no more than... a few months old! Something was always off about that woman. And I didn't like it.." Said the dark haired man.

"Then.. why?"

"Why? I don't know! That woman always kept talking about danger, there's always danger. That's when we were married.. She wouldn't Shut up about it! So I ignored her and that baby. Alexis was different. I knew there was something different about her and her mother!"

Galvatron, for the first time, felt stunned, truly stunned. There were things he was learning about Alexis that he didn't honestly notice. But now that he started thinking about it and looking back, he did notice some perculiar things about Alexis. He knew he would have to think more about it later. He continued to listen to this now more interesting conversation.

"Why did you marry her mother then?"

"Tch.. like all men I thought her attractive... then she got all weird on me.. with that still danger crap.. Who the hell knows what she was talking about? I didn't care! That woman kept doing things that pissed me off to no end. Oh the danger chanting wasn't the only things. Once her child was in middle school she started getting fidgety and nervous. And she kept chanting about 'Oh it's going to find her' or 'It's going to know,' or even 'I can't let such a monster know about my baby.' That was bunch of psycho crap!" The man fumed.

"..I don't understand why she didn't come for help? Dan there could have been a serial killer after her! Why didn't at least ask?" Rico asked rather angrily. Galvatron wondered that too.

"I wasn't going to get involved with that crazy woman and her rants... Then she kept.. doing those little chants about how there was a monster out to get her 'little girl', Uni-something or other. LOOK! I don't care! I was happy the minute we got a divorce and she took that child with her! But oh after that car accident the child came to me... I was going to put this girl through a school and make her normal compared to my crazy ex-wife!"

"You forced that poor girl into things she didn't want to do! I knew she had no desire to go to that school..! Some step father you are!"

"How I raise that girl is none of your damn business!"

"It is my business when you treat her so badly!"

Galvatron just kept listening and drinking this information in, now he wondered if the girl knew? It was a very low chance. He would have listened to this conversation more if something hadn't alerted on his CPU. He detected something just out of the blue. He wanted to ignore but he shrugged and went ahead and looked into what was poking at his CPU. He was getting sort of bored of this argument now despite all the interesting info he was getting. The minute he looked into it, it caught him off guard. How could his CPU suddenly detect a fire? But what made this strange was how close this fire seemed to be to his location. It was only few miles away. He felt like he should go check it out yet he didn't exactly want to. But something in the back of his processor was bugging him so he gave up against it and decided he would go check it out. He wasn't the only one that wanted to check something, he immediately noticed the two men had stopped arguing and were looking into the distance.

"A fire?" Said the dark haired man.

"..Oh no.." Said Rico, whom took off shoving aside te dark haired man who cursed at him before tailing after Rico.

This Galvatron had to see now, he back up in his tank mode and followed in the woods these two men. He thought this would be worth it to see what the heck was going on and he admitted that he was curious. What better reason to not check it out? He could easily out manvouer the men but he wanted to keep behind and watch as they would run to where ever they were running too. But when the men took a different path, Galvatron grumbled and had to take a different path, he actually wanted to see these two pathetic humans stumble along. Little did he know he was taking a long route around to their destination. Sure he kept a lock on where the humans were going but at the same time he finally noticed the thick smoke raising in the air. Now he was feeling a little cautious, something at the back of his processor was buzzing, almost like it was telling him something wasn't right. It wasn't until he reached an opening completely opposite of where the human males were and actually found himself a bit shocked. The building, a power plant by the looks of it, was in flames literally. The entire building complex was covered and burning bright now making the smoke raising from it was darker than ever. He locked on to the two men as now there was a third human added to the party. The dark skinned male was struggling against the other two. He cranked up his hearing so he could listen to what they were saying now.

" - Go! Let me go!" Rico yelled.

"Forget it! You're not going to find her! I don't know if she's even alive!" Yelled the blonde haired man whom was covered with burns on his clothing and his hair slightly darker colored because of the ash.

"Bastard! She could be still alive!"

"There's no way she'll survive if she is! That building is crumbling down!" repeated blonde haired human. But the dark skinned human was going to quit.

"Alexis! ALEXIS!" He called out deseparately. Usually Galvatron wouldn't have had any feelings but something about this situation made him worry.

'The human girl is in that building!' He thought lightly panicked. The three humans were getting further away from the building. He wasn't sure what he was doing but he transformed and actually made his way over to the building. He was going to see if Alexis was still alive, why he wished he knew. He wasn't sure why he wanted to save Alexis, and it was going to bug him later. He getting closer, he realized how risky this fire really was, everything looked unstable underneath the flames. But unlike the humans, he could withstand the flames to a point. He went for it, baraging into the place and tried to knock the wall down to get inside. The wall was a lot more sturdy then it looked, it took a few tries before he could actually bust it down. When he did bust it down he was greeted with ash and smoke, to which covered his optics out of mere habit it seemed. But he was surprised at how lit up the place was with flames, it was almost unbelieveable.

'Now... to see if she is dead.. or alive.' He thought taking chances and going into the flames frenzy.

As for Alexis, the poor girl was wandering around injured and having a hard time breathing with all the smoke. She looked worse for wear, and she was stumbling along. She felt an uncomfortable pressure in her chest but she thought it from inhaling so much smoke. She was also too busy to know that the pendant was glowing as well. She had to stop as she starting coughing up a storm because of how thick the smoke was she had to use the wall beside her as a support.

'I'm really going to die... aren't I?' She shakily thought. She was hoping to live life out a little longer, she wasn't expecting this to be her end. There was so much she still wanted to do, hang with her friends, go to college and get a degree, get a job, get married and even have a family. But her life was trying to flash before her eyes. She wanted to cry, it wasn't fair to her. Most of her life wasn't fun because of her father. Her highschool experience was very bad and she had to thank her noncaring father for that.

'Mom... Oh mom.. I miss you... maybe... we'll get to see each other again..' She thought rather sadly still thinking this to be her end. '..Maybe I can see Starscream too...'

It was then that the ceiling above her gave out. She screamed as it tried to cave in, she fell to the ground thinking it would crush her. But when she looked up again the ceiling was mere inches from actually crushing her, she crawled on the ground out towards the opening she saw. She had to ignore the searing pain in her hands from small bits of broken glass and debris that was on the ground. Then right there she heard a voice she wasn't expecting to hear in her own head.

'_Alexis listen! You're not going to die! There's still a chance.._' This new distressed voice sounded like Starscreams.

'Starscream! Am I.. am I already dying?' She thought.

'_No! But listen.. if you want to live... you have.. to give up the life you thought you knew..!_' Alexis couldn't believe she was hearing this.

'What are you talking about!' She thought rapidly still crawling her way out.

'_Trust me...! You have to give in to that uncomfortable pressure in your chest... It's the only way to keep you from dying. You're not what you think you are Alexis... I know this for certain._'

'How!'

'_I've talked to her Alexis... even if just a part of my spirit lies in the pendant.. I did meet her.. I know the truth about who you really are.. but you have.. to trust me.. this may be the last time you hear my voice..!_' Alexis didn't like the sound of that.

'But Starscream..! What if I have unanswered questions..? I have so much I still need... to ask you..!'

'_We'll meet again... in time Alexis... whether we recognize each other or not.. we will meet again for certain._' After that his voice was gone. She had crawled out of the opening, the pressure in her chest was strong. But Starscream told her to give into it, she couldn't understand why.

"...If this... saves my life... then... I trust your every word Starscream.." She managed to speak, she was scared to let this pressure overtake her but at the same time it hurt that she just didn't want to fight it. She also was scared that if she let the pressure over take her that it would kill her. She coughed some more coming out of the tunnel made from the falling ceiling, she was lucky it did not fall on her and crush her. She thought it a mircle to survive that. Alexis was feeling panicky, not only was the place around engulfed with flames but the pressure was very uncomfortable almost painful. Finally she gave in to the pressure, she had to trust Starscream's world that this wouldn't kill her. Then she wondered if she should have even let it overtake her. Her body erupted in pain, it was so bad she almost found that the breath was literally knocked out of her. Her body felt sluggish and heavy even though her insides felt like they were trying to go through an oven. She lost feeling in her legs and fell to the floor, now thriving in pain. She had no idea it would hurt this much to give in to the pressure that was in her chest that had expanded. It was like something was trying to change her from the inside out, but burning her in the process. All of her muscles tightened like she was getting twelve different charlie horses in her body. She wanted to scream out in pain at how this was hurting her, but she couldn't it was like her voice was whisked away from her. She wanted it to stop, and she didn't know how to stop the pain now that it was intensifing. She could have sworn she heard heavy set footsteps heading her way but her body was just buzzing with pain. It was like she could respond to anything else. Everything was going hazy like her vision was trying to change.

'What is happening...! What is happening to me..? My body..!' She thought through the haziness of her mind that was also starting to burn. She was afraid, what if this pressure was trying to kill her? She couldn't stop it now and that frightened her. Her vision blurred and everything got out of focus, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to move, everything was hurting. Even her hearing seemed faded, she didn't know who the blurred figure was as it seemed to lean down and a giant hand of somesort was coming at her. She couldn't even think, before this hand even had the chance to touch her, she completely blacked out.

~~~~000000000000~~~~~~~~~~~000000~~~~

Hee hee... I hope I did okay with this. Also I hope this doesn't turn out too cliche.

Reviews please~


	13. Chapter 13: A secret unfolds part 2

It has been updated! I had free time and I got this chapter done. I tried to keep the characters in character the best I could.

I don't own Transformers.

Enjoy~

~~~~~~0000~~~~~00000~~~~~~000~~~~

It was darkness, pitch and Alexis felt like she was floating aimlessly. She felt like her body was through water but without the water, just floating. Her world felt numb there, she couldn't remember how she was in this position. She felt so numb that she couldn't even move. Was she concious? or unconcious, not even Alexis knew. Time seemed to have stopped or did it even exist where she was? But one thing she knew was different she sensed. Something seemed almost in correct order. It was odd but something felt as if it was finally put in place but what it was, was still unknown. Unconcisious still she felt as if her heavy eyes had opened.

'... Where... am I...?' Her mind whispered. Even though she knew she wouldn't get an answer.

'...What... is this place...?... What... happened... to me...?...' these questions seemed to continue poking at her in her mind. They floated around her in the unconcious domain.

'Am I... dead...?...No... No... I... wouldn't... or would I have... this numb feeling...? Then... then... that leads... to my first... question... where... where …... exactly am I...?'

Meanwhile outside of the unconcious domain with Galvatron, he had never felt so immensively confused in all of the stelar cycles he had been onlined. He for some reason couldn't even focus his thoughts correctly. After what had happened with the human child, it was almost to much for him. He had to get his CPU to calm down after what he witnessed. The event he remembered so clearly, even if it did only happen, in earth terms, a few hours ago. He continued to pace the infirmary bay where he had almost busted the door down. His mind was frantic, or in better terms, still was. The only other times he remembered freaking out where when he was outnumbered by the Autobots and when Unicorn tried to overtake his mind. But this.. this took the top. He really freaked out over this only because this took him by complete surprise. That memory replayed back in his mind like a record much to his dismay.

~Flash back~

Galvatron had made his way through this inferno this one was far better than the ones on Cybertron. He may not have made a big deal about them but they did really burn his systems, he couldn't remember how many times he cursed and swore at the Decepticon medics for burns. Even more worse when they called him a sparkling about it, even though he was their leader! Yet this fire blaze wasn't bad he knew it could have been worse. He pushed away at the old pipes which he instantly regretted as part of a roof fell right on his head.

"Slag you fragging-!" He began the beginning of a curse. He snarled as a small piece of rather large debris fell on his head in response. He couldn't make his way through some of the fallen debris of this old building.

"...I hate this planet's flimsy buildings..!" He snarled again. Then again he almost hated everything about the planet. He tried to at least get a lock on the human girl, yet all the inferno was getting in the way or so he thought.

"And this... is also... why I hate... FIRES!" He snarled as a blaze flared up almost in his face. "I swear if another one flares up in my face... I'm taking this whole building apart!"

It wasn't until a few minutes later that he realized something else was interfering with his locator yet he couldn't figure out what.. so he went back to cursing out the flames. It seemed out of character for him but his frustration with the inferno was driving at his senses. He would randomly spout some sort of Cybertronian curse at the flames, even if it didn't do anything somehow it would make him feel a bit better until the next flame would burst near him.

"Blast it... this human girl... better be worth this trouble... wait why am I doing this again!" He shouted even though no one could hear him. Galvatron continued forward through the blaze until he finally found the human girl but something wasn't right. His sensors seemed to tell him that the girl was in pain but with a shake of his head he didn't care. He reached down to scoop up the girl into his hand as she seemed to black out. The human girl looked to be having a seizure or whatever was causing her body to spazz. But he didn't have time to anaylze her to see what could be making her have a seizure. Before he could move out the roof collapsed on him. Not sure why, but he covered his hands over the girl and immediately curled in letting the debris and almost the entire building fall on him.

"...Frag..." Was all he could say after the burning building fell on him. It was still burning and he had to get out of there fast. He twisted and tried to somehow get free of the heavy weight that was upon his back.

"..Frag..!" He cursed again as he tried to get free from underneath the building. He got better footing and tried to push upwards with just his back. Something was not letting him up as well as perhaps a few things were must have been catching as they seemed to keep him trapped.

"Frag it!" He swore again this time. He took one hand from shielding the girl put it to the ground to help try and force the roof up so he could get free. That didn't seem to bust.

"Frag this!" He spat once more. This time he put his hand above him to try and lift it open but it wasn't budging. "Frag it! Slagging frag this! I have weapons and I'm using them!"

With that he aimed his barrel cannon from his back at a wall support that was responsible for holding up the structure above his head. He fired actually hitting it and destroying it and then in a matter of seconds the structure was now easy for him to manuver since he was trapped under a structure. He was inching his way forward but at least he was making progress now even if it was slow progress it was something.

"About... fragging time I moved forward... under this debris...!" He hissed to himself mostly. The girl was still somewhat spazzing still not sure from what. He couldn't tell if her body temperature was rising or if it was from the intense heat. But he knew one thing for certain he had to get out of there fast otherwise his circuits would have malfunctioned or so he thought they would from the heat.

"A few more inches..." He said as he had to continue to inch out from where he was. With his massive size it wasn't easy. But somehow he was making good time, he had to in order to keep himself online. He pushed through almost making it out but he was basically crawling. Finally he got out from under the rubble wreckage. When he got out he realized he was still in the burning building. He then stepped up and made a break for it busting out a weak side of the wall. He stumbled on his feet while keeping a hold on the human girl still in his hand. He managed not to squish her was beyond him but he had to get out of there. He then hurried away from the building just in time as it exploded, all the gas tanks within burst. Galvatron was blown forward very much to his surprise. He fell forward to the ground landing on his side away from his cannon barrel. He groaned and sat back up still holding the girl in his palm whom was either spazzing or having problems breathing. He got to his feet and then made his way away from the building to a hiding spot.

'I hate humans... yet... I saved one... What the frag is happening to me?' He thought still unsure why he saved the puny human child. 'Why is it I keeping coming to this childs rescue? Something must be wrong with my systems...'

He reached the outskirts that was somehow close to the old Autobot base. He suddenly detected a strange heat sourcee coming from his hand where the girl was. He knew that normally the girl wouldn't cause such a huge heat wave as he was both feeling and detecting. Something was definitely afoot. Her body was almost burning his hand like hot alloy just coming out of a heated furnace. He set the girl on the ground to get her off his hand before he, out of habit, shook his hand around as if it really burned him. As far as he could tell the girl was unconcious yet he wasn't sure if she was dying or not. But the heat he was detecting from her was increasing to crazy high. Something was wrong. When he went to check on her the strangest thing happened. Parts of her body where glowing like metal bits, the pendant around her neck was glowing before it seemed to absorb into her body. Somehow this was starting to freak the Decepticon tyrannt out. He didn't even have time to question it when her whole body erupted into a light to which even he had to turn away and shield his optics.

"What-!" Was the only thing he could say before that light pretty much engulfed where he was standing or so he thought because of how bright it was. He had to wait until his optic sensors were finally running at normal and stopped flashing warning signs about overall brightness. He may not have been a technitation but he sure didn't know his optics could suffer from bright conditions. But he had to rub at them to at least stop them from flashing constantly it was hurting his internal programs. He had no idea what had just happened with the human girl but he wasn't sure if he was going to find out if his optics kept acting the way they were. Finally they went back to normal and working. He decided to look back to where the girl was suppose to be and got a shock of a lifetime. Where the human girl used to be was laying an unconcious femme. A transformer femme. Galvatron must have blinked and looked around, yet he knew there was no one around.

'Where... the frag did this femme come from? Did she crush the human girl when she appeared? I don't remember her appearing...' All these thoughts ran through his processor. He looked more at this mysterious femme not realizing who she might be. He figured he would at least get her back into the old Autobot base. Even if he was a Decepticon overlord, he was still a gentlemech. He causally went to her and picked her up, he knew she was still unconcious but he still had no idea where this femme came from. As far as he knew he was the only transformer on this mudball called Earth. But as soon as he picked her up he looked to see if the human girl was where the femme was but she wasn't. Now this was sort of freaking him out and confusing him, he knew the girl had to be around. But he would search for her later but for now and for some odd reason he was concerned for the unconcious femme he found. Though this was still sort of freaking him out, he still couldn't figure out how this femme suddenly appeared right in front of him.

'I swear if Primus is playing a joke on me I will be VERY upset!' His thoughts were also scattered as he was fairly confused as well as panicked. Then he made his way to the Autobot's old HQ it, once inside he decided to look at the femme he had in his arms. Not sure why he looked at her again but something nagged at his systems. This time he observed her more closely and starting making a lot of famliarities. The more this was dawning on him and the more it was really starting to freak him out. He knew he wasn't one to every freakout but this was breaking that down. The shape of the femme's face was that of Alexis, the helmet almost represented her hair but on the sides was antennas instead of the human ears. He scanned over her more so the only thing that was familiar was her face. He must have paled when his scans showed an exact match to the human girl. He must have done the scan over and over but the results were the same. This seeker femme was Alexis. He suddenly felt weak and actually fell heavily back into the wall behind him. He didn't actually slide down the ground and he didn't drop this femme. But this was a rush. Never had anything freaked him out, HIM, Galvatron, the feared Decepticon overlord that conquered several Autobot empires on Cybertron, yet this little thing was making him tremble. He shook his head and headed to the infirmary.

~End of Flashback~

Galvatron still continued to pace back and forth, every once in awhile he would glance to the unconcious femme. He wasn't sure how long she would be out for but he had a lot of questions to interogate her with. But for the moment he took the time to actually examine her, to get a better look. She was a silver and black seeker femme with a willowly figure. Her seeker wings were outlined with gold and black rims, around her cockpit and legs was bits of red even on her arms were red and gold. Around her helm small bits of gold lingered really almost making her metallic face stand out. Around her waist were specks of black that could have represented a belt but it didn't. Her optics were offline but it almost made him wonder what color they would be when they onlined. Galvatron shook his head and went back to pacing, this was still very unnerving. Finally he gave up trying to wait for the girl to awaken and decided to leave to try and do a bit of research from the Autobot's old database. He went to the main computer room where he knew the best of information would be on file. He knew this because ,like the Autobots, he made sure he had all the records of his Decepticons. If he could find out more about the Autobots he maybe able to rest this driving, pestering bug that was constantly bugging him about this femme. Something about this femme was starting look familar but he wasn't sure what. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was surprised at how he was involved he was getting into this situation.

"...Frag... this isn't like me...!" He shook his head and booted up the base's main computer. He had watched his technitions at work, even he learned a few things from Soundwave. He was surprised when Soundwave had refused to go with him during the minicon expilot. Then again there was a lot of mystery around that mech. But he brought himself back to the present, had really never know his enemy all that well but he was going to find something out. He had seen the Autobot insigna on the unconcious seeker. He had to hack into the main files to learn about the Autobot seekers there were. There was a few that he did know about and that were a pain in his aft during the war. Skyfire he knew was an old but a very good fighter and was a very good distracter, that was one seeker that defeated a lot of his Decepticons and defended a lot of empires from falling.

"Let's see... Skyfire, Air Raid, Jetfire.. Fireflight, Skydive... Slingshot... and the femme seeker Silverbolt..." He stated as he read off the names of all the autobot seekers.

"Now.. for my personal knowledge... Fireflight is terminated... I watched Scourge make the kill... as I know for certain... Skyfire... was I believe... mates with Silverbolt... as I saw them on the battlefield.. they were obvious on the battlefield... tch... why they let the femmes fight on the battlefield when they had to keep saving them is beyond me..." The more he read about the seekers he learned something a bit surprising. Silverbolt, seeker femme, disapeared over sixteen eons ago. That was a long time that femme disappeared and even more shocking was what he discovered. When she disappeared she was in spark, yet this wasn't her first sparkling but her second when she disappeared. Her first sparkling and the eldest was Jetfire. With Skyfire as his father, Galvatron could have sworn the shuttle would have at least gotten his father's mature attitude however he didn't. He was cocky, almost too cocky for his own good.

"...So... if she was in spark.. why would she leave her mate's side...?" Galvatron even knew that there was something odd with that. Usually when in spark, femme's depend on their mates to protect them and their unborn spark. Yet for a femme in spark to leave her mate and first sparkling behind was almost unnatural, in fact it was not even heard of. Galvatron had pulled up a computer chair and leaned back very confused with the file report on the seeker femme. It was one thing he couldn't make sense of.

"Autobot... femmes are a strange bunch... but this... this sort of..." He leaned back was stratched at his helm, this was one case he couldn't figure out. And this is sort of wished Soundwave was there to help figure it out, he knew that was the only mech that could figure anything out.

"Hmmm... maybe it mentions where she disappeared off to.." Galvatron murmured as he went back to searching the files. Yet he found no reason to the femme's disappearance.

"...Why am I looking into this again...?" He questioned himself. As he searched he finally gave up and leaned back into the chair. "...Why AM I doing this...? I'm not even making sense of this... Argh... this planet is screwing with my sensors..." He growled out rubbing the front his helm.

"... Maybe the girl will have some answers to this..." He growled again. He decided to go back into the infirmary where the seeker femme was still out cold. "She is STILL offline...!"

Galvatron was starting to get a bit impatient which also didn't help with his earlier freakout. He leaned this time against the wall and folded his arms. He tapped his digits against his forearms, his impatience never wore thin even through a freakout. The questions weighed heavily on his processor. He watched over the silver seeker once more just examining her, for a good measure he scanned her once more and the results were the same, they told him that this was no doubt the once human girl Alexis. However he was still doubtful that a human being could turn into a machine a transformer if that. But he was going to find out who exactly this femme was by going to old Decepticon way, cruel interogation. He felt like stelar cycles were passing by slowly. He was half tempted to shake her awake but he held himself back but it took all of his systems to do so. He really wasn't the patient type. He closed his optic shutters still waiting for the girl to wake up. But the minute he did close his optic shutters is when he heard a groan from the seeker femme.

'Primus it's about TIME!' He growled within his processor. He watched as she moved her hand to touch her helm. She onlined her optics also opening the optic shutters and blinked a few times. Her optic color was blue like clear pure water.

'...Hmm.. What's going through her processor?...' He thought, the question was random. Though everything was a bit different within Alexis' mind. She had no idea of the changes that had happened to her.

She remembered blinking and starting to come to. All she could remember was blacking out inside the burning building and remembered seeing the outline of someone, it was a blurry shape but she knew it was someone. She touched her helm and opened up her eyes but her vision seemed... different. It seemed almost... clear and what really struck her as weird was that it was monitor like. As if she wasn't human, but she had no idea of what had happened. She touched her head and stopped, she felt metal under her fingertips. This was rather strange to her, last she knew she remembered her head feeling like flesh and hair but now... she was feeling metal. She blinked and decided to pull her hand to look at and suddenly her breath hitched. She was looking at a metalic hand, but she looked to the ceiling and saw that it was white with the bright lights. Was she in the hospital? Did she lose some libs and while she was out the crafted a metal arm for her? She wasn't sure but everything was still coming in. She heard footsteps approach her and she glanced over and was surprised to see that the person by her bedside was Galvatron yet... he looked... a little smaller to her.

"...Galvatron... did you... strike or something...?" She didn't notice how her voice sounded.

"You know me... first answer me this... tell me who you are." Alexis gave him a look. Was he serious or kidding with her?

"My name is Alexis Bolton... I use my mother's maiden name... And if I may... ask... what the hell are you asking me that question for?" Galvatron suddenly backed out of her view as if he was reacting out of shock to something. "...What? You act like I'm the common cold."

"Immposible... so... I'm not crazy..." She heard him say.

"What the hell? Galvatron what is going on...?"

"Alexis you are not who you think you are anymore." He said almost bluntly.

"...Um... what..? I'm a human being.." She started to say.

"No. Believe me or not you are no longer human but a transformer... maybe you should explain that to me. Is there something you're hiding from me that I should know?"

"Excuse me? What are you talking about? You are not making sense." Alexis said.

"Do not lie to me you insolent little girl! You've been hiding something and this is it. Who is your true family? Your mother? Well tell me!" Ordered the Decepticon tyrannt.

"What the hell is your problem? Don't you dare assume that the family I had was fake! My mother was real! My so called father was too! How dare you assume you know everything about me!" Alexis snapped at him.

"Then who was your mother hm? Hm?" The tyrannt seemed unfazed.

"Silvera Bolten! She was a kind gentle woman that cared about everyone first before herself! She was a good mother too! She was a school teacher she loved everyone, her family, her closest friends..!" Alexis was yelling, she felt tears well up. "And how dare you insult her like! How DARE YOU say she was some imposter! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"...Silvera... Bolten..?" This time the tyrannt questioned. "...Silvera Bolten... There's something within that name that sounds familar..."

"What the hell are you interogating me for huh! Are you getting your kicks out of torturing me huh! HUH!" She cried out. She couldn't move her body yet, something felt way off with it.

"Calm down... I was simply asking."

"You... You were interogating me...! You questioned whether or not my mother was someone completely different! Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Calm down you're going to overheat your circuts with you getting so upset."

"You keep talking like I'm a robot...! I'm not..! I am a human being!" Alexis cried out again.

"...You really have no idea... do you..?" He said softly. Alexis wasn't sure if he was asking her or talking to himself. He walked back into her view with his arms folded. "Alexis sit up... or can you?"

"...I-I would have earlier but... something feels way off okay?" She snapped at him. Without a comeback the Decepticon leader then pulled her up into a sitting position, to which she did squeak at. "W-What are you doing..!"

"Look in front of you into the clear glass mirror. Then you'll see." She did just that to prove he was wrong but she stopped, froze. She couldn't believe her eyes or more so.. her optics. She wasn't sure how she could handle this. All her life was fine and normal until now, that image was shattered.

She was somehow changed... into a transformer.

~~~~0000~~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~~00~~~

Hey guys sorry for the cliche idea of turning Alexis into a transformer but however, I plan to use this overused idea to my advantages and spice it up a bit in my own way. Anyways I hope I did alright though.

Reviews are welcomed.


	14. Chapter 14: A secret unfolds part 3

Okay for everyone that has been waiting for this chapter it's here! So anyways sorry I don't post as much as I try to. I get busy so when I can post updates I will try to post them. But for now I have a chapter here and waiting~

For all those who awaited this chapter! It's here!

I do not own Transformers. Enjoy~

~~~~~000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~00000000~~~~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~~~~~~

Alexis had no words to speak, she was for the first time speechless. She was looking right at the relfection in the glass. She was indeed a transformer, a living and now processing transforming robot. She looked to her hands that were shaking she knew she wouldn't have been able to notice if she wasn't a machine. Did this scare her? In fact it did, and she knew it did. It was down right terrifing for her. She had been human all of her life, all through her childhood. Her friends when she was growing up were human, everyone she knew was human. Her mother was human just as she had been.

"Hmm... Do you believe me now girl?" Galvatrons voice echoed beside her.

"...This is some trick... it... it has to be..." Alexis didn't want to accept this, she wasn't ready to accept this fact.

"It's no trick. You are a transformer. Perhaps... a Cybertroian..." Galvatron mused.

"No..! No!" Alexis grabbed her head and clutched it. "This isn't happening to me...! T-This isn't... this can't be real!"

"It is... you just have to accept it..." Galvatron said rather bluntly yet at the same time he did try to pry her hands from her head.

"I can't accept this..! You don't understand..." The femme replied shakily enough to almost start crying. "I can't... I can't... I..."

"Alexis." Galvatron said rather sharply. She almost flinched. "Enough is enough..."

"...You don't understand...! None of this is making sense!" Alexis nearly shouted. "You just don't understand this..!"

"Maybe I don't. But you don't either, start thinking on a more level-headed level. Calm down and think this through. You can't find the answer if you are upset." Alexis managed to look up to him even if she was on the verge of crying. But she was surprised that this kind of advice was coming from a tyrannt that wanted to get the power of the minicons for himself, that wanted to rule the universe. Yet he was giving calm advice as if he would have given it to an upset child.

"So gather your resolve." He said sternly.

"..O-Okay... Okay..." She said as she wiped at her eyes and looked back to the mirror reflection. She took a long look. She started noticing how much she did still look like herself, even though she was metalic. She had a slight heel on her feet and she had optics instead of eyes but other than that she didn't notice anything that was really all that different.

"Now..." Galvatron started.

"Galvatron I can't... answer any questions concerning this... because I don't know either... okay...?" Even after calming down she was not ready to full accept this.

"I wasn't going to ask you that... but I am more curious to your family line. Do you know it?" Galvatron asked.

"Well.. I know my mom..."

"I mean beyond that... grandparents? Uncles? Aunts? Cousins?" He asked this time folding his arms. Alexis opened her mouth to say something but stopped and closed it. She realized that she never heard her mother talk about who her grandparents really were, she didn't really get to know her moms side all that well. Alexis also knew that her mother did speak of having a brother but he died in a war. She knew her mom did everything for her. She took care of her, watched over her, helped her with homework. Her so called father never did. Her mother did all the work while the jerk did nothing at all. He was a vulgar man.

"...No..." She answered. She felt that was all she could say. She had never known her uncle, she never saw pictures of her mother's family. It was always of her and her mother. All the pictures that were ever taken were only of her and her mother.

"...There was nothing? Did your mother ever tell you anything?"

"...She... told me about an uncle... but... she said he was killed in the war by an enemy solider.." Alexis stated softly. "...But... that was it... she said... I had grandparents... but... I never... saw any pictures... the only pictures we had were... just the two of us..."

"... So... you never saw any of them in person..." He worded this more as a statement.

"... Galvatron what are you trying to say? Huh..?...What is it...?" Alexis asked shakily not even looking in the tyrannts direction. She directed her optics to her lap.

"...Alexis I'm trying to figure out your life..." She rapidly looked up to him. "...No... I worded that wrong... I'm trying to figure this whole situation."

Alexis was fairly surprised at this. This was a complete first that Galvatron, the cold hearted Decepticon overlord, was actually trying to help. This was rare coming off him. Really he hadn't helped anyone that she had known of, unless there was something she didn't know.

"...Galvatron... did... you save me...?" She started realizing this afterwards. She knew that she was human in the building that was on fire right before she passed out. She glanced up to him, there was a mixture of emotions on his face. "...Did you...?"

"... I... yes... I believe I did..." Galvatron answered surprisng himself. He remembered saving the girl when she was human. Why he had done it he couldn't remember, he didn't know why he saved her. Something he immediately did on instinct. He looked at Alexis and took in her appearance. He started to wonder, that maybe he saved her for the reason she was a seeker femme... like his sister. He had a soft spot in his spark for the seeker femmes and he always made sure to protect them. However he had even rarely seen seeker femmes the only one he knew of was Skywarp and she was very capable of protecting herself. But yet... he always remembered somehow defending her. Now it made sense but when she was human nothing made sense. Deep down in his spark something told him he had always known that there was something different about this girl... this child, this... youngling. But he never knew that something would have been this big as her being a transformer with no recognition of who she truly is.

"... I.. see... I.. I know it's delayed but... Thanks... Thank you..." She said. She felt grateful now. Galvatron just waved his hand as if dismissing the matter.

"...Alexis I still have a lot to ask... Are you willing to answer the best you can?" He asked.

"I can without you interogating me." Alexis almost snapped back.

"Alright... I won't 'interogate' you..." Galvatron said sarcasticly.

"...Okay... fine.. ask away..." Alexis said.

"Your mother's name was Silvera Bolten?"

"Yeah I told you that already oy... Yes her name was Silvera Bolten. Throw a new question at me." Alexis stated now resting her elbows on her knees.

"Did your mother ever tell you where you came from?"

"... From a small town she said. Called... um... Iacon I think she called it.. maybe I'm saying it wrong.."

"Hold it. Iacon?" Galvatron stopped there. Iacon was known for being an Autobots city but to hear this from Alexis he knew he was getting somewhere.

"Yeah... oh wait I think that's the name of the company she USED to work for.."

"Alexis Iacon is the name of a Cybertroian city... An Autobot's empire that they really kept protected.."

"...Nu-uh..." Alexis shook her head and then really looked to Galvatrons serious expression. "..Really?"

"Yes really. I did my research there is no such thing on this little mud ball called Earth.."

"Don't insult mother earth!"

"Alexis what did your mother tell you about Iacon...?" Galvatron asked again. He needed all the pieces to the puzzle before actually having to solve it.

"She... said it was a nice place... peaceful until a war broke out... then we had to leave that's what she told me... I wasn't born yet so.. I didn't see Iacon.. I just heard stories when I was a little girl, she'd tell me all the time. She said... it was beautiful... I think... she did tell me it was a city... not a company... I don't know... My memory sometimes is really fuzzy on this stuff.. not sure why. But... I do remember her telling me about it.."

"So.. your mother has been to Iacon... lived there too.." He stated. His thoughts however buzzed and whirled. 'So her mother lived and probably served in Iacon during the war...'

"..Yeah I guess..." Alexis shrugged.

"Alexis work with me please." Galvatron huffed.

"I'm trying to..! Okay? I'm trying..!" Alexis said slightly frustrated.

"Take a breath in and just regain yourself. And... you said your memory was fuzzy... how?" He asked.

"It's.. sort of strange like that. Like I remember only small bits and pieces of my childhood.. but they always seem blurred like a fog... a really thick fog.. I catch glimpses of my past but... it's like silhouettes.. nothing I can really describe. It's to... unclear." Alexis described and out of habbit touching her helm as if it was almost straining to remember. Galvatron took a breath in and held it for a bit, before releasing it. He was ranking up his processor, there was either a program or some sort of injection that caused memory blocks in transfomers processor. However he knew that something like this was illegal in Cybertroian laws. For both Decepticons and Autobots. Even Galvatron himself had banned it, he may have been called a tyrannt but even he had to follow by some of the laws and that was one of them. However he knew that the memory block was only used for certain medical treatments if they were extremely severe and got a signed data pad from the leader and lord.

"...Was your mother... in the medical field?" Galvatron asked.

"...No.. not that I know of... If she was... she never told me." Alexis said honestly.

"...This is leading to all sorts of confusing leads..." He murmured.

"What?"

"Ignore me for a moment..." Galvatron said turning away from the femme trying to stitch the facts that he had now together. Alexis gave him a look before she went back to looking into the mirror. Once again she knew the image would be the same everytime. She would look like a transformer not a human being but a full transformer. A little part of her was telling her to accept this, it was reality but for most of her couldn't accept this. It wasn't what she had grown up with. She fiddled with her hands something she always had done when she was stressed out or fairly upset.

"... Alright one more question." Galvatron asked managing to drag her back into reality.

"Shoot. I'm listening." She said.

"...Did you ever wonder if the man you knew as your father was really your father?" He asked. Alexis was quiet, she had to think hard on this.

"...I...the... I... I was sure he was... I mean the first time... I remembered... I think... he was a solider... My mother told me... my father really didn't get to see me... I..." She grabbed at her head again. "...I.. I... think... he … maybe... disappeared... I... I don't know... my head hurts really really bad...!"

"Alexis.. don't strain yourself... I bet you're under an memory blocker... it should... wait... did you ever go to a human doctor?"

"That was random..." Alexis stated.

"I'm being serious. That might help explain what's happening with you." He said completely bluntly. "Did you or did you not go to these... human hospitals or doctors?"

"... Now... that I think back on it... no... never... not once... I mean... my mom was a teacher where I went to school in middle school... she... whenever I went to class she would keep a close eye on me... whenever I got out of classes she would ask if everything was alright. I mean when I went to the nurses office, my mom would be there in a heartbeat... I would always hear her talk to nurse asking her... to leave saying that she had to take care of her daughter..."

"...Your mother freaked out everytime you went there?"

"Yeah... I mean... the only reason I did... was because... I would get these... killer headaches... I mean... killer as in.. they always made me pass out... my head hurt like... like it is NOW." Alexis said rubbing her temples. Her head was pounding and hurting fairly bad.

"You passed out from a headache?" Galvatron knitted his optic brows together.

"More like extreme migrane..." She groaned curling more to a ball putting her forehead to her knees. She gripped her head hard, it was hurting her.

"Alright... so... you went to the nurses office...and then your mother came rushing in... asked the nurse to leave... did she ever say why?" Galvatron questioned.

"...Not... that I can remember... I would... be in and out of conciousness... then I would always hear my mom say... it's going to be alright... and then.. I don't remember anything after I wake up and she's sitting there... I know she's relieved... when I wake up. But I never know the cause because when I wake up I feel better!" She said the last sentence through gritted teeth. "Headache gone no more pain! Like I got some sort of PAIN KILLER!"

"..That settles it... you were being given that injection... your mother was giving it to you." Galvatron said before going to pacing. "However why she was giving it to you doesn't make sense there had to be a reason."

"Damn... if my mom was a transformer then how come she never told me!" Alexis snapped. All of this was making her feel frustrated. Things were not making themselves easier to take in, the fact that she was a transformer and that her mother may have been one. She couldn't understand if her entire life had been just a huge secret. A dark secret that her mother knew and never told her.

"... Alexis hold on real quick..." Galvatron suddenly said turning quickly on his heels and headed for the computer.

"What the hell are you doing..?" Alexis called out questioningly picking her throbbing head up.

"Doing something I should have done a long time ago... Looking up the facts about your mother in the system here."

"...Can you do that?"

"The frag I can. I can look up human profiles in this computer even if it is Autobot technology. It should have something where you can check on human profiles..." Galvatron stated now looking up the name of Silvera Bolten. However when he did.. he made a bit of a surprising discovery. There was nothing on someone called Silvera Bolten. Nothing even on the name. She wasn't even in the system. There was no one by that name that even existed. He went to search up for Alexis to see if at least she existed. He went by her last name as well and found nothing on her. He even checked everything that he knew from the Autobots database. What he found in the Autobot's data base was even more surprising to him. He never looked that far into it but he found that the Autobots were making notes and everything on Alexis and her other human friends. However.. even in the Autobot's data base there was hardly anything on her.

'She isn't registered in the human system for even existing...' Galvatron thought. Then he decided to go to all the schools where Alexis had participated in. The elementry and the middle school. And there was no record of her even going there. Galvatron was really starting to admire Alexis' mother, she was crafty he bet she was the one that took all the records out Alexis ever being in that school, as well as any records of her even existing. She really wanted to hide her daughter and she did a pretty good darn job of it. When he went to check her high school records Alexis was there but there wasn't much. Though how the Autobot's abandoned HQ was still recording all this data was beyond him. Then again he never understood the Autobots and their odd ways.

"...Galvtron what are you looking for?" Called out the femme from the medbay.

"Do you mind? I'm busy!" He answered back.

"Geez you could have just said!"

"Fine I'm looking up records that the Autobots have on you which seem odd."

"The Autobots were probably worried about me.."

"Yes but there seems like there should be ano-" Then he stopped altogether. His optics landed on the name Silvera Bolten.

'Silvera Bolten... Silvera Bolten...' He kept thinking over and over as it kept ringing somesort of bell. He may not have been a top ranking genius like TIC Soundwave but he was smart enough to figure out moderate riddles or mysteries. But this particular mystery seemed heavier than it should have been. He kept repeating the name in his processor until suddenly it clicked. It almost seemed to hit him in the face.

'Silvera Bolten... How could I have not seen this! Silvera Bolten...! Silverbolt! The missing Autobot femme. and that means... Alexis is the missing sparkling! So... Alexis is an Autobot.'

~~0000~~~~~~00000000~~~~~~~~~~~00000000~~~~~~~~~~~00000000~~~~~~~~~~

Cliff hanger! I know those things really really love me for some reason.

Anyways there's the chapter. I hope it turned out alright.

Reviews are more than welcomed.~


	15. Chapter 15: Learning to accept

YES I LIVE! Anyways this chapter I know was looooong awaited. So sorry it took so long. Distractions, college... ADDness... yeah..

*cough*

Anways you don't need to worry now! It's up and ready for you patient viewers!

I do not own Transformers, Hasbro does.

Enjoy~

~~~~~~0000000000~~~~~000000000~~~~~0000000000~~~~~000~~~~

The ex-leader of the Decepticons leaned back and rubbed his temple with two fingers, how did it take him this long to figure that out? Sure there were a few things he noticed that were peculiar about the girl when she was in her human guise but now it made sense and it gave him a processor-ache. It was an absolute torture on his processor. And what made it worse was that she had no idea who she really was or what she really was. She believed she was human all along. He groaned as this new stressful information caused more static in his head. He leaned back in the chair trying to ease his processor ache back.

Meanwhile Alexis was still in the infirmary trying to think things through. She still couldn't believe that her mother didn't tell her the truth. She was lead to believe that she was born human. She looked to her metallic hands and sighed.

'This... is a mess...' She thought. She looked to the ceiling.

"...I can't believe she never told me... maybe... my mom had a reason." She said softly to herself. "I wish I knew what it was..."

She looked to the ground before moving, she had to admit it was strange as she now moved her metalic limbs. She really wasn't used to it as she was to human legs, with flesh and not metal. She carefully swung them over the side and let her legs hang over the side.

"...Man this is so weird..." She said. She could feel the strange weight on her back which were her wings. That was something else that she sorta wished to do without but couldn't be helped.

"..How do I walk...?" She asked herself.

"Put your feet on the ground and move them." She glanced up and gave a glare at Galvatron whom was leaning against a doorframe watching her.

"Shut up. That's not what I meant!" She snapped.

"I know what you meant Alexis it should be no different." He stated tilting his head to the side no expression change.

"Yeah right... I've been human all my life until this point." She stated pointing an accusing finger at him. He just raised an opticbrow at her. "So... I just feel strange in this new... body."

"You've always had it. Just in disguise." He bluntly stated.

"Doesn't mean I know what to do with it!" She snapped frustrated at him. She also stopped him from making any kind of remark. "DON'T!"

"Don't what?"

"Don't you dare twist that around!" She snapped.

"What if I do? What are you going to do? Kick my aft? Yeah right." He snorted.

"Leave me alone." She huffed. She was already having a hard enough time believing she was a transformer all along. Her human life just being a guise to hide what and who she really was. She looked back down to the floor as if debating on whether or not to try to walk or not. She took a breath and decided to go for it. She placed on foot on the ground and then the other slowly. Though she leaned back against the medical bed. She wasn't ready to try her full weight. But as soon as she did, she was losing her balance and she fell down. Of course it didn't help her embarrassment that Galvatron burst out laughing. She blushed and she knew it reached her face.

"S-Shut up it's not funny!" She snapped.

"You're right..." He said through snickering. "That's fragging hilarious!"

"Stop it!" She snapped rather childishly at him. But he kept laughing as if he were ignoring her. She puffed out her cheeks, he was not helping her situation. She turned around on the ground and pulled herself back up to a near standing position, she could still hear Galvatron laughing very hard behind her. She pulled herself up onto the infirmary bed so she was on her stomach part way before turning back around.

"...God will you shut up!" She snapped at Galvatron. He only laughed harder. "Jerk..."

She looked to the ground and tried to straighten her posture but she knew she would only fall again if she decided to put her full weight forward. She was scared to so she didn't tempt it.

"Oh you little coward... just stand already." She glared at Galvatron who seemed to cease his laughing finally. She didn't snap back but she thought she would try it again when she was ready. She took in a deep breath and tried to stand up again. She only got the same result. She immediately fell down again. This was frustrating.

"This... isn't cool!" She said out of frustration. 'I'm not used to this body! I-I'm more used to my human one! I had no wings or.. or metalic limbs to worry about!'

"You're such a pain..." She heard the Decepticon overlord sigh out. She looked up at him and pouted folding her arms. He really wasn't helping this situation, and she really was starting to get annoyed with him.

"I told you I'm not used to this body and you don't believe me." She retorted. He just gave her a glare this time showing his own annoyance. "Don't give me that look seriously... I'm not."

"I don't see what you're being such a sparkling about. There is nothing wrong with you femme. Just get up to your feet." He stated.

"I can't stand on my own! You saw that I fell right back down on my ass!" She snapped.

"Why is this such a big deal?" He retorted himself impatience and his temper rising.

"I wasn't born a transformer like you!" She snapped.

"Yes you were and you never knew it girl." He snapped back bluntly.

"Don't rub it in!" She childishly snapped back looking down and away from him. Her arms folded tightly in front of her chestplate. She heard him growl at her but she didn't react to it, she was going to ignore him.

"You're far worse than a sparkling." Galvatron growled. "Stand up!"

"I just told you that I-" She started but he interrupted with anger.

"SILENCE! Get to your feet NOW!" She actually jolted and flinched a little bit at his tone staring at him in surprise and shock. "Didn't you hear me! Get up!"

"But-" She went to retort. She had no time to even say anything as Galvatron had stomped over to her and hoisted her to her feet. He wasn't gentle when he picked her up either. She made a squeak but then a small whimper followed afterwards.

"Ow... You didn't have to grab me so rough you jerk!" She snapped at him. He didn't even apologize as he dragged her away from where the medical berth was. She didn't like that part.

"Now stop complaining! You're just fine."

"A-Am not..."

"For Primus sake what is your problem then? What do you think is throwing you off?" He asked really irratated.

"...I... don't know.. I guess I'm not used to.. oh I don't know... HAVING WINGS!" She snapped back.

"Oh for the love of -! Ignore that! Pretend their not there. This is no different than when you were 'human'!" He snarled.

"How would you know!" She questioned.

"I do so shut up."

'God he's such a jerk... an impatient jerk.' She thought. But she would have to give this a try, she had to be sure that she wouldn't fall. As if Galvatron would catch her, she bet that he would let her fall. She tried to stand once more but she was unsteady and just about fell down again. She was surprised when Galvatron caught her though and put her right back on her unsteady feet.

"Just forget about the wings for now. You'll learn why Seekers actually have them." She heard him reprimand. She wanted to retort back but she wanted to focus on getting her actual balance.

"...Why should I trust YOU?" She said.

"Because you have to." She heard him say. It wasn't a rude comment, nor a cruel one. It was calm. Odd coming from this tyrannt but perhaps it was true. He was the only transformer there besides herself. She had to trust him... this ONE time. She stood up and then had to relax. It was then she started to feel herself balance out. She focused on that and not long before then she was standing perfectly fine. She did feel rather balanced and she took a few steps back from Galvatron just to get used to the feel of standing and the rather odd balance that she got used to once she actually stopped to worry about it. She found herself rather relaxed now.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it? You brat..." She threw a glare at the Decepticon overlord.

"Oh shut up." She stated. "I'm not used to this.. whole being a transformer sort of thing. I need time to get used to it."

"You're standing without falling on your aft I say that's an improvement." Then he snorted. "As if..."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" She put her hands on her hips.

"What do I mean you ask? Allow me to explain. You will need to learn how to fight as well as fly." He said simply.

"...Fighting I can learn no problem." She said with a shrug.

"Alright then flying will be simple as well right little girl?" He taunted. Alexis actually didn't come back on that one. She didn't want to admit it and she never did to her friends or to the transformers. She felt uneasy at the idea of flying for one reason.

She was scared of heights.

Alexis pretended to brave half the time to hide the fact she was afraid of heights. She always had been but the reason why she wasn't sure why she was afraid. Maybe it was also the fear of falling off of a high place, maybe it was being in the sky and something terrible would happen. But one thing was for certain. She couldn't take on heights.

"What? No comeback?" He taunted again.

"Um... it's not that..." She said.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"...Well... how about more that... I bet in fighting I could kick your ass now. For all the times you made me and my friends go through the terror you tried to put us through!" She snapped. She felt more confident now that she was a transformer herself and almost equal in height with Galvatron. "Especially the FIRST time you appeared!"

"Wow that's sad." He said with a frown. He was being sarcastic. "You, a little pathetic weak, femme can.. as you say in your human terms, 'kick my ass'? This I have to see."

"I'm not pathetic. I can take you down!" She taunted.

"Starscream couldn't even do that... let me rephrase that actually... No SEEKER has been able to take me down. Prime himself had difficulties with that. What makes you think you can take me down?" He said.

"Because Optimus made you look like a fool several different times. Also... meaning he also beat you when you two fought last." She smirked. Galvatron gave her a sneer at that.

"Follow me. NOW." He demanded turning and leaving.

"What? You going sour already?" She teased.

"Shut your mouth." He snarled back. She just shrugged and ended up following behind him. She had her hands behind her back. She had watched Galvatron and Optimus battle time and time again back when she thought she was human. She knew Galvatron was really ruthless when fighting even violent. But that didn't scare her now. She knew she had fighting under her belt. She thanked her mother for those lessons in karate, she had learned to fight that way. It was a way to defend herself, she never thought they would come in handy til now. She couldn't wait to at least get a hit at Galvatron, she had wanted to hit him quite some time now for everything he did and said about her or her friends. Especially Starscream. He growled which caught her attention.

"Frag where is the Autobot training room!" He snarled.

"...And you call me bad? Sheesh... I'll show you." She huffed before brushing past him earning a rather irratated growl from him but he followed. She found the training room and opened the door and walked in gracefully. "Here it is... why is this so important for you to find?"

"Oh let me SHOW you.." She didn't like his tone and she turned around, squeaked and barely managed to dodge his punch.

"WHAT THE HELL GALVATRON!" She shrieked at him.

"You want to fight me? Then this is your chance you brat!" He came at her with another punch which she dodged she squeaked and ran to the other side.

"I didn't think you were actually serious!" She squeaked.

"Oh I'm very serious Alexis. Now stop running like a mouse and fight, you femme!" He charged at her. She couldn't believe that even for his size he was fast. But she was faster and dodged him. She had to, she wasn't serious on fighting him just yet but she knew that it would happen sooner or later. She turned and blocked a punch and nailed a hit of her own into the tyrannts stomach. He threw another punch at her and she blocked it as well and punched him again. Now she had to admit this felt good to get in a few hits at him, especially since she did want to hit him. She was surprised at herself for being able to re-adjust so quickly. She blocked another punched and decided for a kick. She got him once in the face to which he stumbled back at. But he came at her again. She expected a punch out of him, instead he surprised her by hitting her with a kick of his own. She ended up skidding and falling to the ground on her side.

"OW!" She said. He actually got her really well. "Okay that's it! Your ass is mine!" She got back up to her feet and went back after him.

"Well at least you're not afraid to hit back and recieve hits!" He taunted back blocking a kick of hers.

"The hell I'm not!" She said trying to get hits but now she wasn't getting anywhere. He was able to block her hits and she did get a few hits from Galvatron.

'At least she's not a half bad fighter.' the tyrannt thought. 'But mech her hits are weak...'

She went to kick him again and instead of hitting him he grabbed her leg and knocked her right off her other foot. She landed hard on her back and she gave a groan.

"Well I can see where you need work... tch... a lot of it." He said, putting a foot on her chest to keep her from getting up. "But where did you learn to fight?"

"When I was in middle school my mom signed me up for karate. Glad she did... it comes in handy now... or so I thought." Alexis admitted. She didn't like being held down by his foot.

"Impressive." She could actually tell he did sound impressed. "However... you need... a LOT of fine tuning little girl."

"Big talk coming from you.." She retorted. He just rolled his optics at her comment.

"Say whatever you want but your hits are very weak. I couldn't feel them, frag Optimus and I duked it out and we each had dents afterwards. You barely made a scratch." He said leaning down on his knee which pressed her more so down to the ground. "Besides... I bet you can't even push my foot off."

"Yes I can!" She snapped and tried to do so. But she was having difficulties doings so, he must have been using his full weight against her.

"Primus this is sad." He said. "You are weak.."

"Shut up!" She snapped. Finally after awhile she gave up and laid back.

"Give up?" He taunted with his usual fanged smirk. She gave him a glare.

"Yes..." She said relucantly. He chuckled and finally let her up taking his foot off and walking away. She sat up and once again folded her arms. "You are an ass.."

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You asked for it. I don't go easy not even for a femme. You wish for a fight from me you get one." He said simply. "Simple as that little femme."

"...Then what was the point of this? Don't you usually beat your soliders senseless or... anyone that challenges you?" She asked. From what she remembered what Starscream or Optimus told her Galvatron was ruthless.

"I do not harm femmes in that manner! I am not THAT tyrannical." He said immediately turning around to look at her. She blinked a few times honestly surprised.

"I guess even you is a gentleman... that's really weird to have your name and that word in the same sentence." She said.

"Oh please. Mechs can be more aggressive if the time comes. I do not appreciate that be referred to me when it comes to fighting a femme. I may not be easy in a fight on you but I will not harm a femme in that manner. Even if it's you, doesn't matter how annoying you can be." He explained.

"Well... that's really nic- Wait annoying!" She said. "How am I annoying!"

"In more ways than one. Now get back up." He ordered.

"Why? So you can knock me down again?" She huffed getting to her feet. She brushed off her arms.

"No so you can pick an alternate mood for yourself." He said simply. She blinked.

"Oh." She said. "Sure..."

"Being a seeker you need a jet mode I presume." He said. "There should be one available that I can easily get set up for you. Don't assume I'm doing this because I'm babying you. Frag that. You're learning everything you need to be a transformers whether you like it or not. You will learn to fly as well when the time comes." He explained. She followed him and didn't say anything when he refered to flying. She didn't want to do that.

"Can't I just get...a ground vehicle mode or something..?" She questioned.

"No."

"Just thought I would ask..." She said.

"Please you're not a triple charger... not many of them around either. But trust me you're not a triple charger... you would have more personalities if that were the case." He said.

"...I don't even want to know..."

"You don't." They reached the main control room. Galvatron went to the system working at it to search up a jet form mode for her.

"...Wait why are you doing this for me to begin with..?" She asked. He paused before shrugging.

"The frag if I even know..." He said.

"Then... why are you being so pushy of this whole issue of being a better transformer or Cybertroian for that matter, and pressing all these fighter issues...? Any reason?" She asked.

"Because against perhaps my better judgement I might as well TEACH you... consider yourself lucky to have a teacher such as myself." He stated. Alexis froze.

"...Run that once more by me again..." She said softly.

"I will be your teacher." He replied. "You understand that?"

Alexis just knew that her day and life was about to get a whole weirder and worst.

~~~~~00000000~~~~~0000~~~~00000~~~~000~~~~

CURSE YOU CLIFF-HANGERS!

Anyways... I really hope I did alright with this chapter.

Reviews please!


	16. Chapter 16: Going over Memories

Guess what?~ I'm not dead! XD

Nah I'm just sidetracked and busy you guys so I had work on college work. Not fun. DX Anyways I had this done but didn't have time to get it published and I was really really distracted. *cough* Anyways. Finally an update from me! Yay! XD Even I'm proud of myself.

Okay enjoy this update. I really hope I kept them in character. Well somewhat. XD *dodges stones*

I do not own Transformers nor their characters. Hasbro does.

ENJOY!

~~~~~~~~~~000000000000~~~~~~~~~00000000000~~~~~~

Alexis couldn't believe that her day and life just got worse, she now knew one thing and one thing only. Karma finally caught up with her.

'Oh god... I'm going to die...' She thought. 'This is NOT happening...'

"Did you or did you not understand me?" She heard him bark at her.

"Yes..." She replied. 'Unfortuntely...'

"Good... Now.. I have a few choices as you femmes can be quite picky." He rolled his optics at that and allowed the hologram take from there. Alexis studied each one, she did recognize the one. It was one that Starscream must have choosen. She felt sad seeing it but she had to look to see if one would fit her tastes. She did choose one that suited her the best and she scanned it. She didn't mind it either. She could see how it changed her form only a tad bit.

"Okay. I've choosen. Happy?" She said.

"Now let's test it." He said turning the chair around, crossing one leg and resting on the palm of his hand. "Transform to see if it works."

"Seriously..?" She asked.

"Now Alexis."

"Sheesh demanding much..." She grumbled she did just that and transformed. It was strange at first and then she got used to it. She transformed back into robot mode.

"Well at least it works and you didn't glitch." He said.

"Glitch? Why would I glitch?" She asked.

"Trust me... all of my soliders except Starscream and myself glitched and ended up half-way in their transformations. It was humliating..." He said burying his face partially into one hand. Alexis snorted and covered her mouth laughing. Then she laughed outloud. She could picture it and it was funny. She continued to laugh outloud even if Galvatron glared at her, she couldn't help it. She hugged her sides and ended up falling down laughing.

"Shut up you ignorant girl!" He snarled. She only laughed harder, she could almost imagne that happening to Galvatron. That only fueled her laughter, she was laughing hard.

'God I've never laughed this hard in a long time!' She thought. She heard Galvatron getting fed up and impatient with her laughing. She still couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune with his own soliders. Now she almost couldn't find herself afraid of him just for that one incident. She was having a good laugh and didn't notice that Galvatron had gotten up and was standing over her, arms crossed and glaring. She was slowing down to snickering and giggling finally noticing Galvatron.

"Are you finished?" He growled.

"N-No.." She said with a little laugh. He sneered.

"Enough being childish. Get up we have work to do." He growled. She managed to stop laughing and sit up.

"What again? Come relax a little bit. God you're so uptight." She said with a small smile on her face.

"And you're not taking this seriously." He growled. She now frowned and folded her arms.

"You know... you don't scare me as much now that I am near your size." She said. She almost felt like cowering at his rather imitatidating look on his face.

"Oh you want to PROVE this my dear?" He stated.

"Er..." She had nothing to counter back. Maybe she was still scared of him after all. She hoped that would have changed but it was still there. His gaze was really piercing.

"Nothing to talk back at? Good. Now get up." He said again. She didn't say anything but she did get to her feet and she hoped that perhaps she was Galvatron's height but she was shorter than him. That didn't help the little imtidating part he still had. Sure she wasn't scared of him earlier but now she felt like she should be. He motioned for her to follow him again.

'Great more fighting...' She thought.

"Now... do you know any good cliffs?" He asked. She stopped completely.

"Uuuuummm..." She started. She did but she didn't want to say because of that little itty bitty detail. Her fear of heights. She didn't want to tell him either though but she wanted to avoid it at all costs. So she decided to stay quiet at first so she pretended as if she didn't pay attention even though she did respond.

"Answer me."

"Sorry I don't." She said. She was going to avoid this at all costs.

"...You're lying aren't you?" He asked suspiciously.

"What? Nooooo... What would- Why would I lie to you?" She countered.

"Because I've been around you long enough to realize or not you want to avoid a topic. Example of the first conversation where you wouldn't answer that question. See I'm a lot more devious than you thought. Also more observant, I asked that question of you for a reason. I knew you would be uncomfortable and watching you try to avoid it meant you were in a... what's the word... an unpleasent state? Sounds right. So now I can clearly tell you are avoiding this." He explained. He stopped and looked at her. "My question is this. WHY?"

"Er..." She was speechless at this point. She was stopped in her tracks taking in everything he said. She got that he asked the question because he was observing her reaction? Now... she really did underestimate him. She tapped two fingers together avoiding his gaze. "Well..."

"Speak up. I can't hear you."

"Alright! Alright! I guess... I don't think I am ready to fly yet." She said.

"...Interesting excuse. Don't avoid it take care of it now." He said bluntly.

"Why now? There's other things that can get taken care of first... besides... seriously you can do research on good cliffs... if they have a sort of good landing." She countered back with her hands on her hips.

"Fine I'll do the blasted research. But you better keep your end of the baragin." He growled.

"...Fiiinnneee..." She groaned. She threw her hands up in defeat and turned her back on him and walked away.

"Where do you think you're going? Get back here!" She heard him call out from behind her. She almost ignored him and kept going. She knew her way around the base very and much more than Galvatron did. Sure when he was Megatron still he invaded their base but he didn't know the layout. Just as the Autobots didn't know the Decepticon base until Starscream gave them... a rather simple layout. But she knew deep down that was what he really truly knew. She kept walking reaching the control room. She passed that room and decided to head for the exit. Maybe a bit of fresh air would help her out. She did want to get out of the base and see the sky. She continued to the door and exited out of it not bothering to check to see if Galvatron was following or not. It was a nice out at least as the sky was dim in the dark, like twilight. She figured that maybe it was closer to dawn. She was going to try and watch the sun rise. She walked a little around the area looking for a good spot to watch the sunrise. She found just the right spot and she sat down. She remembered the spot quite well as it was a spot where her and Starscream would come to talk often. She then slid down to sit and looked to the sky. She brought up her legs and rested her elbows on them watching the sky. The starts were fading meaning it was getting closer to day. She let her thoughts wander watching the dim sky slowly lighten. Then she leaned forward resting her chin on her resting arms. She did glance to her wings and touched them lightly with her finger tips. It was strange but she did see how they helped keep her balance. Sure it still felt strange to be a transformer but she knew it she would get used to it. She looked back to the sky watching the sunrise take place.

'It's... so beautiful...' She thought to herself. There was a memory she had with her mother one of many she cherished. She remembered watching a sunrise one morning with her mom. She was only a little girl when her mother sat with her outside watching it. She remembered it quite well.

~Flashback~

A young five year old brown haired girl in her PJs, she had just woken up since she couldn't sleep because of a nightmare. She walked into a room where her mother, a tall brown haired woman in T-shirt and a pair of jogger pants. She was seemed to finishing up dishes. The little girl was holding a teddy bear and rubbing her eyes. She was upset and scared of the dream she had.

"Mama..." She said with a small voice. "..Mama..."

The woman turned around and set down what she was doing. She smiled and walked over to her little girl and knelt down putting her hands to cradle her daughter's face.

"Another nightmare Alexis?" She gently asked. The little girl nodded. Her mother stroked her hair and picked her up. They walked up the stairs together. Alexis cuddled close to her mother. Her mother, however, didn't place her in the bed but opened a window instead. Her window lead to the roof of the house. Her mother climbed out with Alexis and then carefully made her way to the top of the roof. Alexis held onto her mother tightly, she was scared of heights at this age as well but she did show it more. Her mother always knew but she was careful about this fact and always set comfort to her. Her mother sat down on the roof her daughter in her lap. Her mother put her arms around her daughter in a comforting embrace, the little girl looked up to her.

"Why we out here mama?" She asked.

"To watch something amazing..." She responded with a kind, gentle tone. She smiled down at her daughter. "We'll watch a sunrise."

"The sunrise?" Alexis asked.

"Yes... it's beautiful and means a wonderful day should start." She said.

"Does it mean someone pushes the sun up into the sky to wake up?" The little girl asked again. Her mother chuckled.

"Well.. yes.. the sun wakes up and helps bring everyone up. It's saying good morning to everyone.~" Silvera stated.

"Ohh... Can I tell the sun good morning back?" She asked looking up to her mother.

"Of course. It would like that." Her mother responded. "It would like that very much."

"Okay..! I will tell the big sun good morning!" She said happily. They waited some more as Silvera told Alexis creative stories of knights in armor fighting dragons or of fighting robots against super heros. Alexis always enjoyed the stories that were told, she loved to imagne them as well. The child had a very creative imagnation. Silvera would at times get her daughter to laugh tickling her or making a funny face. After awhile a light began to peak over the horizon.

"Oh..! Alexis look..! The sun is waking up. Help it wake up sweetheart." She said.

"Get up sun! Wakie up! Up..! Up..! You can do it!" Cheered the little girl. Her mother laughed softly. "Get up! You can do it Mr. sun!"

The sun was slowly begin to rise creating a beautiful array of colors. It was making the colors of purple, yellow, orange in the sky. It was the start of a beautiful day.

"Yay mama! The sun is waking up!" She said excitedly.

"Yes. It is. You did a good job of waking it up." Her mother said.

"Yay..! Good morning Mr. Sun!" Alexis said waving at the sun. Her mother giggled at that and hugged her daughter. Alexis laughed and then laughed some more after her mother began to tickle her. It was going to be a good day.

~End of Flashback~

Alexis sighed a bit sadly. She knew those days were over, her mother was gone and she was no longer human. But she would have loved to see her mother again. She would have loved to have those moments she missed dearly. She looked to the sky again to see it starting to brightening the sun starting to appear. She watched the sun rise. She smiled, somehow it brought her comfort. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy, thinking on the days she watched the sunrise and sunset with her mother. Those days were ones she would always cherish. The sun peaked out from behind the horizon and Alexis relaxed back. She watched the sun rise more and more with a smile on her face.

'Mom... I hope you can see this too...' She thought.

She put her hand up to her optics to shield them from the rising sun.

"... I wonder if Starscream would like this too?..." She said outloud to herself.

"Why on Cybertron would any Decepticon like this?" Said a rather crude voice. Alexis threw a small glare at the Decepticon overlord who seemed standing there leaning against the mountain cliff with his arms folded.

"What are you doing out here? If you don't like it... Leave." She said turning her gaze back to the sunrise. Galvatron looked to her not really commenting.

". . ." He didn't reply. He had to admit... it was something to behold. But nothing that really compared to that of Cybertron's beauty before the war.

"...Why are you here? To bother me or to.. taunt me? To torment me?" She asked.

"I came looking for you, since we have work to do. But you're out here slacking off." He said bluntly.

"I came out here for the fresh air and to watch the sunrise." She snapped back.

"Hmph."

"Look if you don't like it then leave. It helps me calm down and rearrange my thoughts." She snapped again.

"I see... You're a daydreamer... you remind me a lot of Demolisher that way..." He said. "...And Starscream."

"Starscream was a daydreamer?" She asked looking at Galvatron. She didn't know that about him.

"Yes... he was a big one. Even if he didn't show it he was. You would have to be around him long enough to know that but you weren't. He was only with you when he joined you temperorarily. So I guess that's reasonable to not know." Galvatron shrugged.

"But.. you know that... how would you know that Galvatron?" She pressed. Galvatron paused with a frown. He looked to the femme and locked gazes with her, he did open his mouth about it. He could see she wanted answers and that she would do anything to get the answers. He sighed, lowering his shoulders a little bit.

"You're going to annoy me until I tell you aren't you brat?" He asked.

"Yes." She said patting the ground next to her. "Sooo... sit down and tell me. It won't hurt you to talk to me now that I'm a transformer you know."

"...That doesn't mean a thing. Nothing's changed other than your appearance." He said. "You're still an annoying pest to me."

"How rude! But seriously... sit down." She said gesturing to the ground next to her. He growled not even taking the offer. He did not want to sit next to her. She stared at him hoping he would but he was stubborn. "God you are stubborn..."

"I am not sitting next to you." He growled.

"I am not going to bite just sit." She said.

"No."

"Yes!"

"Frag no!"

"Yes!" She argued.

"What part of 'no' Do you not understand!?" He snarled.

"Just sit here it's not going to bother you! Come on!" She argued back.

"Let me spell it out for you. N. O. NO.." He said slowly with a sneer. She stared back, she would try to win this staredown but his gaze was imtidating so she finally looked away. She pouted folding her arms but she looked back to the sunrise.

"Fiiinnee... be a grouch." She said. She heard him growl but she pretended not listen to him.

"You want to say that again?" He growled.

"You are a stubborn bot!" She snapped. He didn't growl but more stared her down. She didn't look at him since deep down she knew she would cower under his gaze. But she could feel the relentlessness of his gaze peering down on her. She felt uncomfortable by it now.

"Okay... stop glaring at me now..." She spoke up now.

"Why should I?" He growled back.

"Because it's bugging me. Look... leave if the only thing you're going to do is torment me." She said honestly. She didn't feel like getting poked fun at by the tyrannt. Instead of a snappy comeback she heard him sigh, that was irking to her or more so puzzling.

"Alright.. Alright.. I'm sorry." She heard him apologize. She looked back up at him in confusement at that. Now THAT was definitely out of character for him. And what surprised her even more was that he did in fact sit down right next to her. She couldn't believe her eyes or... now optics at this. He looked at her and gave her an annoyed look.

"What?" He barked out at her.

"You... You apologized..." She stammered out. "You... never apologize."

"This surprises you?" He asked. She nodded. With that he just shrugged. "I guess I can surprise you..."

"But.. why did you apologize to me...?" She asked. This was making her very curious.

"You reminded me of my younger sister." He said without thinking. Then after a few minutes of awkward silence he put his face into his hand realizing his slip-up with that. But it was too late to take it back. He groaned when he noticed the girl looking at him with a mixture of surprise and pity.

"You.. had a sister...? What... What happened to her?" Alexis asked. Galvatron groaned again.

"She died... a long time ago." He said hoping to end the argument there. But it only just fueled it.

"Oh my god... Galvatron you never said that.. I mean... when I remember asking about your past and how you acted when I said... well when my so called father locked me up... you acted strange... I.. I guess that has something to do with it... right...?" She asked. Galvatron abhored it when he heard the pity in her voice. He turned and glared at her so coldly that she flinched back from his gaze.

"Do not pity me girl. I don't want it nor do I need it. That incident made me how I am today." He growled. "Keep that in mind."

"You mean... you used to be... a really nice guy?" Alexis asked carefully.

"...I guess so... I don't remember so much... it brings up bad memories." He said bluntly.

"O-Oh... Sorry... I didn't mean to bring up bad memories again..." She apologized feeling bad.

"DON'T!" He roared out at her. She looked at him in surprise. He took a deep breath in as if it were to reign his temper back in. "Don't... apologize... if you do... I will take you down... do you understand?"

"Er... Yeah yeah... okay.. sor-" She slapped her hand over her mouth and just gave him a thumbs up. He just rolled his optics at her. He couldn't believe that he did sit down next to her, his argument was that he wouldn't yet... when she got that defeated, hurt look. He couldn't help it. Was it because she was a seeker and deep down he cared for seekers because his sister was one? Or was it because Alexis reminded him of his sister? He was not sure.

"Anyways... back to your original topic since you got me to sit down with you... about Starscream being a daydreamer." He started off. "It is true he is... pardon me, he WAS a daydreamer. Not as heavily as I know Demolisher was... but he was one..."

"Okay... But Galvatron... I was... sorta curious... I reminded you of your sister? I-I don't mean to bring up bad memories again but... you had this sort of sparkle in your eye when you mentioned her... so... I'm curious on what she was like." Alexis asked.

"You're joking..." He said looking at her. He sneered when he saw that curious look in her optics. What was it and her frag-blasted curiousity? "Frag you and your... damned curiousity."

"Ha! You can human curse! But.." She started before stuck her tongue at him. "Curiousity is a good thing.~"

"I must disagree... sometimes you don't like what you find." He said honestly his expression turning neutral. She pondered that one for a moment. She had to admit he did have a point on that but in a way it satisfies the curiousity. But she didn't dare bring that up. That would cause an argument.

"...But... really... your sister?" She pressed.

"Alright... you see... I was hard on Starscream as I was because... I guess I didn't want him getting killed. I called him a fool in hopes that he would better himself. I still call him one because he died one. He... was strong. I admit that. But... he had a concious. Whether or not that was a bad thing... it was true. He was a daydreamer and perhaps it did worry me that would get in the way. However seekers... are very... adventure type bots. They will do something out of the ordinary. But deep down they are fragile. Even if they don't show it." He started out.

"Um... but this isn't-" Alexis started.

"I'm leading to it. Seekers also perfer the air... it's a sort of freedom for them. They like to... climb buildings or trees anything that pleases them." He finished. "There's a reason I told you about seekers..."

"Okay..." She said listening. But she didn't expect the next thing he would say.

"My sister was a seeker."

~~~~~0000000000~~~~~0000000000~~~~~~~00000000000~~~~

After all that wait I leave this with a cliff hanger!? *gasp* Well hey it keeps it interesting. XD I really need to stop those don't I?

Anyways they find me. XD But here we go.

Still I hope I kept the characters somewhat in character. (It's been awhile) But yep I hope you enjoyed!

Reviews are welcomed!


	17. Chapter 17: Storytelling and the chase

'Ello there! Lookie I'm not dead! XD Again this is a second update I've been able to do. (That and sorta trying to space these out but sometimes it just doesn't work. ) Oh wells to that but anyways!

Sorry guys I do get distracted easily and I really really try not to but it usually never works out that way. *sigh* But I can say this story won't die anytime soon! I promise you guys that like, comment, and favorite this one. It won't die on my watch I promise to keep this one going. (Also I know it sounds like a repeat but I promise to work with this cliche sort of idea I promise.) I will try my best. I do at times get busy though too so I'm just a slow updater. I promise to get you guys updates when I can.

But anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Enjoy!

~~~~~0000~~~~~~000000~~~~~~0000~~~~

Alexis blinked and leaned back in surprise. The great Galvatron, who ruthlessly cared for no one but himself, admitted to caring about seekers and now... it made sense as to why. His own sister was in fact a seeker. Just like her. Though she wasn't sure about the whole climbing part or the sky part. But... she was in shock over how his sister was a seeker.

"There.. I said it. You now know. She was a seeker... a very... curious seeker at anything and a risk-taker. She meant no harm by it but... it always worried me to no end." Galvatron started to explain. He let his old emotional side out just this one time, a small smile on his lips thinking of his dear sister. "She was a sweetspark and... perhaps the only family I was close with. Our derranged father was no family what so ever and... our mother died when we were young."

"Oh..." Alexis said, she was still surprised. And shocked when she saw Galvatron smile so softly and gently as he had. She had to admit. She did like to see this uber rare side of him, it was a nice change of pace.

"Yes... it was sad but it was what made us very very close. I protected her from the derranged mech but we found that there was a different Decepticon that was a more of a father figure to us. I at times refer to him... mentally as a father." Galvatron talked on. He did forget he was telling this to Alexis whom he didn't want to share his personal life story with anyone. But it slipped away from him. "..His name was Sunstorm, an elder seeker. I didn't know til later he was in fact father to Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Starscream... but he was a kind old bot. He looked after us... it was amazing how he managed to deal with being second in command to a derranged overlord of a glitch that was in charge."

Alexis listened to him relaxing back, he was showing so much emotion that she didn't think he possessed ever. But as rare as it was she really did like this side of him much more than his cruel personality he always had.

"So... yes he watched over my sister and I... My sister... she made friends with a young seeker her age. Though it being one of Thrust's brothers, he wasn't as bad really. She managed to drag him EVERYWHERE she wanted to go. Poor bot, he was such a timid mech but good natured... he still was but he learned his place."

"What was his name?" Alexis asked. She didn't like Thrust one bit when he was on Earth under Galvatrons rule but never knew he had siblings as well.

"Ramjet. The middle one of the sibling cone-headed group was Dirge. Thrust being the oldest. Though with Ramjet I could easily see WHY he was so timid. His brothers constantly poked fun at him but he was also very powerful. Much more stronger than his older siblings. He was called Ramjet for a good reason. But... he was my sister's best friend they were close. It worked out. Her confidence was what he needed. She did boost his confidence a lot. Frag he never talked to me... He would always run but after awhile... he was shy so he hid behind my sister." With that there was a laugh, an easy going laugh. Alexis almost smiled. He was so relaxed and easy to get along with when he was like this. And she did hope it would last. Sure it was way out of character for him but it was a nice change of pace.

"Sounds funny in a way..." She said. He looked to her with that sparkle in his optics. She wasn't used to this. He looked back forward.

"It was. When he finally spoke to me he would never stop studdering. It was fragging hilarious but that's what made him unique.. well as a Decepticon. But..." Then Galvatron frowned that sparkle completely leaving. "There was a dark day when all of that changed."

Alexis felt really bad when his shoulders fell into a sad stance. She would have hugged him but he probably would have threw a fit and pushed, more like, shoved her off. So she restrained herself.

"...It was one of the usual nights... My sister... causing me to worry. We ran into Sunstorm and he told us... to stay clear of the glitch that was currently in charge. I hate even refering to that bot as my father. But... he was our sire... Sunstorm was so worn in his age. But he took so much slag from that bot. Anyways... we headed out... of course... it was my stupid habit that caused this all to happen... if only I could have restrained myself from doing this! It could have been prevented but no! We went investigating a building... We broke inside... more like I broke the door down..." The Decepticon leader explained.

"Oh my god you broke into a building!?" She exclaimed. Galvatron gave her his usual glare and she shut her mouth. "Sorry I won't say anything..."

"Good... Now... where was I? Oh yes... Well... my stupid little habit... caused me to leave my sister... When I did... I never... NEVER expected her to be taken from me. It was when I returned back was she gone. I thought she left... but Ramjet came and told me otherwise... I was horrified... and there was complete anger. I ordered Ramjet to take me to the headquarters... it was a pain in the aft to do but.. we had to. WE broke in. And found out how battered and beaten my sister... and another bot where thanks to that glitch. We tried to get them out but there was no time. Battle broke out... Sunstorm had to help us... as did... an Autobot that came to retrieve his kidnapped leader... Prime wasn't the leader. It was a bot known as Ultra Magnus... The bot that came was Skyfire... Jetfire's father... he was a powerful Autobot solider... they were going to bring re-inforcements... it turned out later we would not need them for a good reason. The current leader of the Decepticons was my father... he was out of control. He had to be terminated so that Sunstorm could take control. It was then... it happened." The anger in Galvatron's voice was clear as day. Alexis almost felt scared at how his temper suddenly rose. The violence and his cruel self returning. "He fired a blast at me... the fragger...!"

Alexis didn't dare say a word in fear he would lash out at her. She kept her mouth shut and just listened.

"...He.." Then Galvatrons tone turned from anger to sadness. "He fired the shot... and my sister took the hit... I couldn't believe it... Ramjet and I had to get her out.. for medical treatment. Leaving Sunstorm to fight the insane lunatic... I didn't want to leave him but we had no choice. Once out... there was panic... we got her to the medics... and... we were too late.. she was dying and she died in my hands..."

Alexis couldn't restrain herself. She forgot this was Galvatron of all bots and flat out hugged him. She felt bad she ever asked about his sister, to see the pain of him re-telling the story of how she died. She really never hugged any robot then the Autobots, though she hugged their feet or their thumbs when they had her in their hand. She was large enough to do a full out hug.

'Oh my god... how could he... bare that...? God that would just tear me up inside...' She thought.

"..." He was speechless in sadness and pain. He took a breath in before continuing. "...But... that pain... was what also fueled my anger..."

Alexis suddenly prayed he wouldn't strike her as his temper and anger suddenly rose right back up.

"I charged back in... to find that Sunstorm was in shambles as well... the poor bot. He made me promise that I would take care of his children... make sure they got stronger before he died. Sure I was sad and upset about his death. But... my anger rose even further. That fragger... had no remorse. I wouldn't either. I completely lost it... I don't even exactly remember what happened. But I killed that fragger with my bare hands. That changed my life forever. Everything that I was... gone. I wouldn't be the same. That old self is DEAD! And the newer me was reborn! A leader of the Decepticons and I would rule how I would see fit!" He roared in rage. Alexis just stayed and didn't dare move yet. She was still scared that he would punch her or something of that sort. "I made it clear that the world would change. I wasn't as tyrannical as my father had been but I saw what was fit and what had to be done. It's in the past. Sure I miss my sister but there was nothing I could do about it!"

"...Ah..." Alexis said in a small voice. The cruel Galvatron was back, she guessed his emotional side... was definitely gone for good now. There was no way she would see that again it would be rare to see it again. Then it was quiet. Galvatron now raised an opticbrow feeling as if he were being hugged. He looked down to see Alexis and his optic twitched. This he didn't like one bit.

"What. The. Frag. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?" He hissed. Alexis gave him a sheepish smile.

"Ummmmm... hugging you...? I'm sorry! I felt bad for you!" She explained. And just like she expected he did shove her rather harshly off him.

"GET OFF ME!" He roared. "Do not pity me! Didn't I say don't you dare pity me!?"

"Yes I'm totally sorry don't kill me!" She said crawling backwards away from him her hands up in surrender.

"Kill you? Frag no! I should smack you for that!" He roared, getting to his feet. Alexis kept crawling backwards.

"Er... uncle?" She tried. He growled and his look was absolutely murderous. She gulped nervously, now he was truly pissed off. Apparently he wasn't a touchy feely kind of bot.

"Prepare for punishment femme!" With that she got to her feet and ran for it. The tyrannt behind her. She ran like her life depended on it and she knew it probably did. She was lucky that maybe she could be a little faster than him but an earlier reminder that she dreaded that she even forgot... was that he was pretty quick on his feet.

"No! I said I was sorry!" She shouted at him.

"Get your aft back here!" He snarled behind her. She squeaked and barely made it around a corner missing his outstretched hand. She kept running before getting behind a boulder that would either let him capture her or she could get away. He caught up glaring at her. "Come. Here."

"Sorry I'm gonna have to pass..."

"Get your aft over here NOW!" He barked.

"Not a good time."

"Alexis! GET OVER HERE!" He roared at her.

"Um... I'll put a raincheck up for that." She said with a sweatdrop. She knew that just boosted his temper.

"HERE! NOW!" He said pointing at the ground in front of him. Alexis shook her head. "Alexis..."

"You're just going to beat up on me! So... No!" She childishly said.

"Alexis..." He said warningly. "Come here... NOW."

"Nope." She was surprised at what fear could do to make her stand up and be rebellious. She really didn't want to get captured by him at the moment. She was safe as she could stay around the boulder to escape him.

"Alexis.. you're not making this easier on yourself... Now come here." He hissed through his teeth.

"Um.. No I'm good right here..." She knew she would be pushing her luck. He growled and she cowered behind the rock. She was in for it now.

"Alexis! You are pushing your luck! Come here!" He barked again. She shook her head. He growled and started to go around the rock but she went the opposite way. She was going to avoid him if she could. He was getting frustrated and almost ran around to grab her but she ran as well as she avoided his outstretched grip. She wasn't sure what to do, she was scared of him at this point but earlier she wasn't. But he wasn't going to hurt her as he looked like he wanted to now. She had to think quick. And she did. She quickly grabbed a hold of the rock and climbed to the top just barely missing Galvatron's hands. She squeaked throwing her feet out of his reach. She sat on top looking down at him, he was glaring up at her with a scowl on his face.

"You get down here NOW!" He ordered.

"N-No way!" She argued back. "I don't trust you!"

"I would say that's a good thing but I'm not in the mood! Get down here!" He growled glaring up at the seeker femme. She shook her head again and that was not helping his temper. "Get down here NOW young lady!"

"S-Sorry I have to pass...!" She protested.

"Alexis NOW!" She shook her head once more. He jumped up to see if he could grab her but he had no luck. He then stood back and put his hands on his hips growling at her. Maybe he could stare her down enough to where she would climb down. Alexis felt uncomfortable at his gaze but she was more worried about what he wanted to do with her. She still sat there and it was starting to become broad daylight out. She had to do something without getting seen. She stood up on the rock and didn't like the height even if maybe it wasn't that far from the ground.

"Alexis! Do you mind be careful! I'm not a medic and if you get hurt it will not be my fault!" She heard the tyrannt reprimand.

"I'm... not going to fall!" She protested right back. She looked for an area before taking a risk and jumping down. She barely missed Galvatron's hands to catch her again. She stumbled forward trying to avoid Galvatron but she only ended up falling flat on her face without much luck. She was caught. Before she could try to get up and run she got kneeled on by the tyrannt in a sort of tackle capture. His hands pinning her shoulders to the ground one knee on her back.

"You stubborn femme! Now that I have you, you will get punished for not obeying orders." He growled grabbing her by the back of the wings after unpinning her. She squeaked when he hoisted her back up. When she struggled she found herself in a worse position when threw her over his shoulder.

"NO!" She squirmed with all her might but she had no luck. "No! Put me down!"

"Now I'm going to say no." He said bluntly.

"Galvatron!" She shrieked. She had no idea where he was taking her and she wasn't sure either. She had to try and fight her way away from him. "Put me down! Put me down!"

"No."

'Oh my god he's going to beat up on me! I just know it! Damn it I need to get away!' She thought to herself. Before she knew it they were stopped. 'Good bye cruel world...'

"Now for your.. PUNISHMENT!" She did not expect him to suddenly throw her, she thought she was going to hit the ground but instead it was water. She came back up floating in a clean lake of some sort. She coughed a few times not expecting it. She shook her head, and glared at Galvatron whom was laughing.

"What the hell Galvatron!?" She shrieked at him.

"Oh please! I wouldn't ruthlessly beat up on a femme that wouldn't be right!" He laughed. "Besides you deserved that at least. Unless a fist fight was more up your alley."

"Um.. no this is good..." She said. "But damn it all Galvatron you nearly gave me a heartattack! I seriously thought you had something worst planned!"

"Ha ha ha! Revenge can be a real pain in the aft can't it?" He laughed before turning around and leaving her. She gasped having to swim out of the water on her own. He threw her into the water and then left her. She glared at his back as he was leaving.

'Jerk..! Big fat jerk! Scare me half to death thinking I'm going to get my ass beaten and then he throws me into the water and then ditches me! Some gentleman he is!' She thought. The said softly to herself. "...Of course.. that's Galvatron... shouldn't expect anything less..."

She finally went back towards the base she wanted to think on her own since Galvatron first interupted her when she was thinking before. She started to think of how odd he was acting with her now then he did before. And of course why did he tell her the story of his sister? So many questions raced around in her mind or processor now.

"Man... I just don't get him... I guess I never will... Oh well... at least he didn't do anything to really harm me... in the way I was thinking... or from what I've heard he does to his soliders..." She said to herself. That part did worry her when she was there with him. "...God I hope nothing happens..."

She made it back to the base before the sun was fully in the sky, she had to admit it was going to be hard to stay hidden from human eyes. Since she was a transformer now a lot of changes were going to have to be made. She couldn't go out during the day she thought to herself but at night perhaps it was an acception. That or she could use the warp gate to go somewhere else. Maybe to get away from Galvatron. That is if he didn't follow her to just torment and annoy her. He definitely wasn't like Starscream in the least. Sure she saw a rare emotional side to him but that didn't last long. She figured that there maybe no way to even get him to like her or even admit to being friends. He seemed like the type of guy now to brush people aside not wanting anything to do with them. A rough and tough mech that looked to be downright cold and heartless, cruel as well. She almost thought it would be best to give up on him but something stopped her from doing that. Maybe she deep down believed that he was alone, and he just needed someone there to be by his side. She wanted to help him but... she knew that he would also push her away. He was not only crude being but a complex one, every motive he had was a very confusing one. Like how he chose her out of all her friends, why he keeps risking himself to keep her close, and to why he is taking it easy on her. None of this made sense. She had the feeling he was in the same predicament though she really didn't want to confront him about it. She really didn't want anything bad to happen considering she actually didn't stand a chance in a fight with him. After all... he did manage to pin her to the ground with his foot and then nearly sit on her as well when the tyrannt caught up with her.

"...None of this makes any sense... I wish I knew what was going on completely... maybe I could figure this whole thing out..." Alexis said to herself. She reached the inside of the base closing the door behind her and heading in. And Galvatron was waiting there like usual, the impatient look on his face.

'I swear he has more mood changes then a girl...' She thought. She looked at him fully as well hoping that he wouldn't imtidate her again. That wasn't going over as smoothly as she would have hoped. He was winning this one.

"About fragging time you made it back." He said bluntly. She made a face at him, he really was going to start this again?

"Well excuse me you left me there!" She taunted back. He just made a scowl, he wasn't looking at all amused. She folded her arms this time and stared back even though he was imidating.

"You're such a sparkling." He growled rolling his optics. "Let's move. We have work to do." With that he brushed past her, none to gently that is. She gave a growl at the shove he gave her and she glared at his back. She just about went with him but she stopped suddenly. She realized something important that made her stomach drop she bit her lower lip and stayed where she was. How come this didn't hit her til now? Sure she was busy freaking out over becoming a transformer and all but how could she have forgotten them?

She had to tell her friends what happened to her.

No doubt they got word that something bad perhaps happened to her. That worried her, she had to contact them but... telling them the news was going to be difficult. But she hated leaving them worried. She looked to see Galvatron still walking down the hallway not even bothering to see if she was following. She then tip-toed backwards before turning around slowly and as quietly as she can moving back into the main control room. She reached it within good time and then hurried and searched her processor for Brad's phone since she had it memorized. But she wasn't sure how she would call him since she could no longer hold her cell phone. She was to big for it now.

"..What I hate about discovering who I really am... I know nothing about myself and how I really work..." She said to herself. She sighed before realizing that maybe she could indeed call him using her new found tech. She was smart to figure something out. She worked around with the systems fianlly managing how to call one of her best friends. She felt nervous and called it with the systems. She fidgeted a little on her feet pressing a hand to her head. But she held back her excitement when he answered.

"Hello?" Rad answered.

"Oh god... I was so nervous to call you." She said shakily.

"HOLY -! Alexis! Oh my god you're okay!" He shouted. She smiled and giggled when she heard the shouts of her other friends there. Carlos, Fred and Billy were all chatting loudly and nonstop now. "Oh my god! OH MY GOD! This is GREAT!"

"I know... and I'm pretty shocked I am... well alive.." She said wrapping her free arm around herself.

"AAAAALLLLLEEEEEXXXXXXIIISSSSSS!" She heard Fred cry out. The phone must have been on speaker. "OH MY GOOOODDDDNEEESSS! YOU'RE ALIVEEEE!"

"Yeah Fred... I-I'm alive..." She said shakily. She felt almost like crying in joy at hearing the excited cries of her friends.

"Are you at the base!? Galvatron hasn't done anything has he!? He didn't push that building down on you did he!?" She heard Billy pester.

"Actually... He... saved me..." She admitted. "...I'm not sure why but he did..."

"No way! Did he really? Man he must like you Alexis!" Carlos teased.

"What!? Come on now!" She said back. They laughed.

"Aw I'm teasin! But girl we miss you! When my dad came back and told me that... that you might have... have been..." She heard him cutting off.

"I-I know... I... I... guys... I would hate to leave you and you know it..." She answered. "You have no idea... how happy I am to hear you guys..."

"God we have to come see you! Sneak you out and get some ice cream!" Billy said. She paused and bit her lower lip. How was she going to tell them what REALLY happened? She had to think on this hard.

"Uh... Alexis?" She heard Rad's voice. She took a heavy breath in and out a way she used to prepare herself to state out shocking news.

"You guys... I... I need to show you something... something you can't tell anyone else.." She said.

"...What are you talking about?" She heard Carlos ask. "Come on chica tell us!"

"That's not as easy as you think... how... how about... I show you instead.. but you have to promise you'll tell NO ONE.. Not even the fact I'm alive..." She said. She had a good reason behind it. She would rather not freak people out by looking like an alien robot. That or have people capture her and try to experiment on her.

"Uh... sure where do you want to meet up and when?" Rad asked.

"In the cavern.. and as soon as you can..." Was all she said.

~~~~000000000~~~~~000000000000~~~~~~~0000000~~~~~~

Okay another cliffy! Gaaahhh! They stalk me I swear! DX But yeah I hope this turned out alright for you guys.

Until next time!

~Reviews are welcomed.


End file.
